Kegembiraan dan Harapan
by Yukina Yume
Summary: Hanya fic ancur nan gaje yang menceritakan empat orang yang gembira karena harapan mereka tercapai sepenuhnya / Special birthday fic for Chinatsu Kinoshita / Longone-shoot / Habis bangkit dari keterpurukan akibat suatu hal, jadi maaf kalau penulisan Yukina berubah / Super crack pair, Yuuki x Karin and Jin x Suzuka / Yukina will receive flames :)


"Kujyou-_**san**_, Karasuma-_**san**_, Torimaru-_**san**_," panggil seorang gadis berambut _**brunette**_ dengan iris _**emerald**_ miliknya yang terduduk lemas di kursi roda.

"Huh, sangat tidak penting berbicara denganmu, Hanazono, ayo Rika, Himeka, kita pergi," ujar gadis yang sepertinya bermarga Kujyou itu.

"Baik Kazusa," ujar gadis yang bermarga Torimaru yang dipanggil Himeka lalu mengekor di belakang Kazusa.

Gadis yang dipanggil Kazusa itu, tepatnya Kujyou Kazusa, kemudian menolehkan kepalanya lagi dan menatap sinis ke arah gadis yang dipanggil 'Hanazono' olehnya, "Hanazono Karin, kau tidak pantas dekat-dekat dengan kami,"

"Kazusa benar," timpal gadis bermarga Karasuma yang dipanggil Rika tersebut, "Kau itu dibawah kami tahu, kau itu masuk golongan rendah, karena kau itu bodoh dan berbeda dengan kami, mengerti?"

Gadis yang bernama lengkap Hanazono Karin itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Iris _**emerald**_ miliknya menjadi terlihat lebih redup.

Karin lumpuh ketika ia menginjak umur lima tahun, dimana saat-saatnya Karin kecil menikmati waktu bahagianya di taman kanak-kanak, namun sekarang di bangku sekolah dasar ini, ia harus menikmati betapa pahitnya ejekkan dari teman sekitarnya. Tepatnya ia terkena penyakit polio. Penyakit yang lumayan terkenal untuk saat ini.

Maksud kata 'bodoh' yang diucapkan Rika bukan dalam masalah pelajaran. Tidak malahan, Karin menduduki posisi peringkat kedua, dibawah Kazusa, itu akibat karena ia tak bisa mengikuti kegiatan praktek olahraga dan harus mengambil ujian susulan jika seandainya ada pengambilan nilai dalam praktek olahraga.

(Karin : _**Author**_ seneng banget bikin aku menderita T.T)

(Yukina : Gemes aja soalnya _**desu**_ XD)

(Karin : Iya sih, gemes sih gemes, tapi gak bikin aku terpuruk begini juga kali! Akan kubunuh kau _**Baka**_Yu! *_**dark aura**_*)

(Yukina : Hieeee! *kabur dari Karin yang sudah dikelilingi _**aura dark**_*)

Jadi, yang dimaksud 'bodoh' oleh Rika itu adalah Karin itu lumpuh, tapi ia masih berharap pada orang yang tidak mau berteman dengannya, bukankah itu bodoh? Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Rika dan yang lainnya.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita pergi daripada kita mengurusi anak yang satu ini, hanya membuang waktu kita saja," ujar Kazusa dengan angkuhnya sambil membalikkan tubuhnya lagi dan melangkah pergi diikuti oleh Himeka dan Rika.

(Kazusa : Kenapa kesannya jadi sinetron begini?)

(Yukina : Teehee *garuk punggung(?)*)

Jujur saja, Karin ingin menangis ketika mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, tapi ia berpikir jika seandainya ia menangis, pasti dikira banyak orang ia itu mencari perhatian.

Dan dulu, sebelum kehilangan ayahnya—satu-satunya orang yang menyayangi dirinya, namun menghilang sejak Karin lumpuh dan tak pernah kembali, ayahnya selalu mengatakan kalau Karin harus menjadi anak yang tegar, atau dunia lain akan sedih.

Jujur saja, Karin tidak mengerti maksud kata 'dunia lain' yang dikatakan ayahnya terakhir kali sebelum ayahnya menghilang dari hadapannya. Ia masih mengingatnya dengan jelas perkataan ayahnya yang satu itu, dan ia akan terus mencari dunia lain yang ayahnya maksud, apapun yang terjadi.

"Apa karena aku lumpuh ... orang membenciku?" isak Karin pelan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kegembiraan dan Harapan**

**Kamichama Karin ©Koge Donbo**

**Gaudium et Spes ©Konsili Vatikan II (inspiration only)**

**OOC, ****AU, ****AR, ONLY TITLE that inspirated from my task about document 'Joy and Hope (Gaudium et Spes / Kegembiraan dan Harapan)', gaje, alur nyangkut, and another warning**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Fantasy and Friendship**

**A fic for Kamichama Karin from Yukina Yume**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Iris batu giok _**emerald**_ itu menatap ke luar kelas melalui jendela. Tampak para anak laki-laki yang tengah asyik memperebutkan sebuah bola yang identik dengan hitam dan putih mirip panda(?) dan sisa anak perempuan lainnya memantulkan bola berwarna oranye dengan garis hitam.

"Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan sekali jika bisa bermain seperti mereka ..." lirih Karin sambil menatap kembali beberapa lembar soal bermata pelajaran olahraga yang berada di hadapannya, tepatnya di mejanya.

Yup, Karin harus berkutat dengan semua lembaran soal itu, atau konsekuensinya Karin tidak akan bisa mendapatkan nilai pengganti ujian praktek akibat keterbatasan fisiknya.

"Kenapa aku tidak disekolahkan di Sekolah Luar Biasa saja? Mungkin di sana aku lebih bisa dihargai, tidak seperti sekarang," lirih Karin pelan. Kalau kalian mendengar suaranya, itu sangat menyayat hati.

Karin menepuk dadanya pelan, tepat dimana letak jantungnya. Rasa sakit semakin menjalar tatkala melihat orang sempurna dan merasa dirinya tersingkirkan.

"Aku ingin merasakan ... bagaimana gembiranya seseorang yang harapannya tercapai ..." gumam Karin lagi.

Sebenarnya tadi Kuga-_**sensei**_—_**sensei**_ olahraganya, sempat mengawasi Karin di kelas, namun karena pengambilan nilai praktek akan segera dimulai—sebelumnya dilakukan sebuah pelatihan dan pemanasan kecil, oleh karena itu dengan sangat terpaksa Kuga-_**sensei**_ harus meninggalkan Karin untuk sementara waktu.

Kembali ke topik. Sesekali Karin mencuri pandangan ke arah lapangan lagi saat ia mengerjakan soal ulangan susulannya. Sebuah penyakit bernama polio itu telah merenggut semua kebebasannya. Kebebasan untuk bergerak, dan ... kebebasan untuk berteman.

Terkadang juga Karin ingin sekali memiliki teman. Teman yang bisa ia jadikan curahan hatinya. Teman yang bisa mengerti perasaannya. Teman yang selalu bersamanya.

Karin memutuskan untuk mengerjakan soalnya yang tinggal beberapa lagi, mungkin sekitar lima atau enam soal lagi, bukankah setelah itu ia bebas melihat keluar? Ah iya! Ia harus cepat!

Namun, Karin terjebak di soal terakhir. Ia masih bingung dan ragu akan jawaban yang muncul di otak cerdasnya itu.

"Duh ..." Karin memegang dan mencengkram kepalanya. Sakit. Tapi ini bukan sakit kepala biasa, rasa sakitnya seperti ditusuk oleh jarum. Perih.

Karin ingin menggerakkan tangan kirinya untuk menggapai botol minuman berisi air mineral miliknya, namun tangannya serasa kaku, sulit untuk digerakkan.

"Kepalaku, urgh, sa-sakit ..." rintih Karin sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sekarang rasanya seperti menghantam batu.

Naasnya, tak ada satupun orang di kelas, apalagi jarang ada anak yang akan kembali ke kelas jika sedang waktu olahraga. Di sekitar kelasnya, tidak ada orang yang lewat, karena semua murid tengah belajar.

"Siapapun, tolong aku ..." lirih Karin pelan. Pita suaranya seolah kaku dan membeku sehingga tak bisa digunakan untuk berteriak.

Mendadak seperti ada kilasan memori yang masuk ke kepala Karin, sanggup membuat Karin meneteskan air matanya.

_**/"U-Ugh, Ji-Jin-kun ..."/**_

_**/"Ada apa, Suzuka?"/**_

_**/"Nanti tolong jaga anak kita ya. Apa kau lupa takdir negeri ini?"/**_

_**/"Aku akan menjaganya Suzuka. Nee, nanti anak kita diberi nama apa?"/**_

_**/"Kalau dia perempuan, namanya Karin, namun jika laki-laki, namanya Kirihiko, marganya seperti takdir negeri ini juga,"/**_

_**/"Takdir negeri ini?"/**_

_**/"Kalau perempuan, maka ia akan mengikuti marga ibunya, namun kalau laki-laki, ia akan mengikuti marga ayahnya, paham? Bukankah dulu aku pernah memberitahumu sebelum masuk dunia ini?"/**_

_**/"Sangat paham,"/**_

_**/"Jin-kun, lebih baik nanti kau dan anakmu nanti pergi ke duniamu saja. Ini dunia mimpi, dan merupakan larangan besar jika seseorang dari dunia mimpi menikah dengan orang dari bumi,"/**_

_**/"Aku akan menjaganya, Suzuka, aku janji, karena nantinya, ia adalah reinkarnasimu,"/**_

"Apa-apaan itu semua? Urgh! Kenapa ada namaku yang disebutkan? Dan itu ada Kuga-_**sensei**_? Sebenarnya siapa Kuga-_**sensei**_?" tanya Karin bertubi-tubi di sela-sela kilasan memori yang menurutnya sangat tidak penting sama sekali.

_**/"Huweee huweee!"/**_

_**/"Dia perempuan!"/**_

_**/"Ohh, berarti namanya adalah Hanazono Karin!"/**_

_**/"HEI! TERNYATA KUGA JIN ADALAH ORANG DARI BUMI!"/**_

_**/"Bukankah itu dilarang?!"/**_

_**/"Cepat, tangkap dia!"/**_

_**/"Le-Lepaskan aku!"/**_

_**/"Kau ingin memorimu dihapus saat Hanazono Karin menginjak usia lima tahun, atau Hanazono Karin mati?!"/**_

"Apa hubungannya denganku? Apa salahku?" tanya Karin dengan lirih.

_**/"Aku pilih memoriku dihapus saat Karin menginjak lima tahun,"/**_

"Hentikan semua itu ... kumohon ..." lirih Karin sambil mencengkram kepalanya lebih kuat yang memunculkan rasa sakit yang amat sangat menyakitkan itu.

Dan selang beberapa menit setelah muncul memori pahit nan menyakitkan itu, Karin terjatuh dari kursi roda miliknya dengan mata yang terpejam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kegembiraan dan Harapan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Karin terbangun di sebuah padang bunga yang amat luas. Karena luasnya yang tidak bisa dihitung, sampai-sampai dikira Karin tidak ada ujungnya.

"A-Aku ... dimana?" itulah pertanyaan pertama yang Karin keluarkan ketika berada di tempat yang seratus delapan puluh dua(?) derajat berbeda dengan tempat sebelum ia pingsan.

Tiba-tiba Karin merasakan angin berhenti berhembus, bahkan pergerakan lembut dari bunga-bunga di sekitar Karin menjadi lebih lambat.

Lalu selang beberapa menit, keadaan kembali seperti semula. Karin menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Hei!" seru sebuah suara.

"Apa itu?" Karin ingin segera berdiri dari posisi duduknya, namun ia sadar ia lumpuh, dan kursi rodanya tidak ada, jadi Karin hanya terduduk lemas di padang bunga yang luas nan indah itu.

"Kau ada di sini rupanya, Hanazono Karin. Aku telah mencarimu sedari dulu, kau tahu?"

Karin menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Di sisi lain, ia senang setidaknya ada manusia selain dirinya di padang bunga tak berpenghuni ini, namun di sisi lain, ia merasa takut. Bagaimana kalau itu adalah orang jahat yang berusaha menjebak Karin? Dan satu lagi, darimana orang itu mengetahui namanya?

"Jangan takut, aku adalah orang yang membuatmu gembira melalui harapanmu itu,"

Karin memeluk tubuhnya sendiri sambil mencubit pipinya. Tidak sakit, jadi itu mimpi? Jadi sekarang ia ada di dunia mimpi, begitu?

"Kau pingsan tadi, masa kau lupa?"

Karin berusaha mencerna kata 'pingsan' yang barusan ia dengar, selang beberapa waktu kemudian, ia teringat kalau kepalanya sangat pusing ketika mengerjakan ulangan susulan dan merasa seperti masuk lubang hitam dan banyak memori yang sangat tidak penting masuk ke kepalanya. Lalu siapa orang yang membawanya ke sini? Apa jalan ceritanya akan seperti salah satu karya terkenal Lewis Carroll yang dimana seorang gadis masuk ke lubang karena mengikuti kelinci?

(Karin : Entah kenapa aku tidak asing dengan alur itu.)

(Kazusa : Lalu siapa suara itu?)

(Yukina : Ohoho, alurnya memang tidak asing kok, secara itu lumayan terkenal walaupun tak setenar boneka salju dan putri yang terkutuk itu _**desu**_.)

(Karin : Nah, yang itu aku juga _**familiar**_!)

(Miyon : *datang layaknya setan* Kalian mengganggu narasi saja, ayo lanjut!)

"Jangan takut,"

"Si-Siapa kau?" akhirnya setelah beberapa lama, bibirnya yang kaku itu bisa mengeluarkan suara.

Akhirnya sosok itu keluar. Karin sudah tahu dari awal dengan suara berat itu, karena yang memilikinya pasti laki-laki, tidak mungkin perempuan, kecuali ... hermaprodit.

(? (*nama asli disamarkan*) : *datang mendadak* *_**deathglare**_* Apa maksudmu Yukina? *_**light aura**_(?)*)

(Yukina : Ehehehe *nyengir*)

Pemuda itu berambut coklat sedikit gelap dengan iris mata coklat keemasan. Kemudian pemuda itu berjalan ke arah Karin dengan senyumannya yang memancarkan kebahagiaan.

"Kau bisa berdiri kalau kau mau," ujar pemuda itu lembut.

Karin memasang wajah terkejut dan membalas ucapan pemuda itu dengan sinis, berpikir pria di hadapannya ini seolah mengatakannya dengan nada mengejek, "Aku terkena polio bodoh,"

"Di dunia ini, apapun yang kau tak bisa lakukan menjadi bisa kau lakukan, termasuk berdiri, dan aku tahu kalau kau lumpuh, karena tempat ini adalah pusat untuk membuatmu gembira dan bahagia lewat harapanmu," terang pemuda tersebut.

Karin awalnya ragu untuk mencoba, namun karena harapannya yang sangat kuat itu, ia mencoba untuk berdiri. Dan memang benar, Karin bisa berdiri.

"A-Ah ..." Karin bingung harus mengatakan apa, "Siapa kau?"

"_**Watashi**_?" tanya pemuda itu sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "_**Hajimemashite**_,_** watashi wa**_ Sakurai Yuuki_** desu**_, _**douzo yoroshiku onegaishimasu**_,"

"Sa-Sakurai-_**san **_..." panggil Karin.

"Panggil saja aku Yuuki, _**ohime-sama**_," ujar Yuuki.

"Kau tahu namaku ... darimana?" tanya Karin.

Yuuki sedikit tersontak kaget akan pertanyaan Karin, lalu ia berusaha mencari jawaban pertanyaan Karin. Butuh sedikit waktu sekitar lima menit agar Yuuki bisa menjawabnya.

"Aku pernah melihatmu ... dengan paras yang sama, dan ternyata nama kalian sama, hahaha," jawab Yuuki sambil tertawa hambar.

Kini Karin yang terkejut, tapi sesaat ia bisa melihat kebohongan yang tersirat di tatapan Yuuki, namun untuk saat ini Karin tak mau menggubrisnya. Bodohnya kau Karin, jika kau bertanya lebih lanjut, kau bisa tahu keberadaan ayahmu. Bahkan semua memori yang ditanam pada tubuh Yuuki oleh ibumu dulu.

"Kau gembira ada di sini?" tanya Yuuki sambil duduk di rerumputan itu.

"Sangat gembira," Karin juga ikut duduk, tepat di sebelah Yuuki, "Karena untuk sementara waktu aku bisa terbebas dari caci-makian,"

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Yuuki.

Karin memandang ke arah langit, "Aku mengalami penyakit polio saat masih duduk di bangku taman kanak-kanak, semua orang mengejekku, bahkan orang tuaku tidak mau menganggapku sebagai bagian dari keluarga, tidak ada orang yang mau bersamaku, hiks ..."

Air mata Karin langsung keluar dan mengucur dengan deras, membuat Yuuki sangat panik. Langit di padang bunga itu menjadi gelap seketika, menutupi cahaya matahari yang bersinar tadi.

"Jangan menangis," ujar Yuuki.

"Hiks hiks, baiklah,_** gomen ne**_ Yuuki," ujar Karin sambil mengelap air matanya dan merekahkan senyumnya.

Langit menjadi terang benderang seketika. Karin yang menyadarinya langsung menatap langit dengan heran. Lalu dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi, Karin bertanya pada Yuuki.

"Kenapa seperti itu?" tanya Karin.

"Kita bukan di dunia mimpi biasa. Ini dunia virtual berdasarkan kegembiraan dan harapan. Dunia dimana orang tersingkirkan dan anti-sosial bertemu dengan seseorang seperti aku di tempat ini," jawab Yuuki.

"Jadi?" tanya Karin.

"Itu sebabnya kenapa kita dipertemukan. Kita sebagai makhluk sosial tidak bisa sepenuhnya hidup sendiri, dan tidak boleh ada manusia yang tidak dipedulikan, jadi kuyakin setiap orang yang tersingkirkan itu memiliki harapan untuk gembira. Dan di sini aku dan teman-temanku ada, untuk mewujudkan hal itu," terang Yuuki.

"Teman-temanmu?" tanya Karin.

"Ya," jawab Yuuki.

"Mereka dimana?" tanya Karin.

"Diantara mereka ada yang rapat, ada yang bermain, ada yang dihukum, dan ada yang di sini, hanya satu orang," jawab Yuuki.

"Dan satu orang yang kau maksud hanya di sini itu kau bukan?" tebak Karin.

"Anda benar, _**ohime-sama**_," ujar Yuuki.

"Kenapa orang jarang ke sini? Padahal di sini tempat yang indah," tanya Karin.

"Karena yang boleh ke tempat ini adalah kecerdasan buatan yang ingin mengunjungi mimpi seseorang," jawab Yuuki.

"Kecerdasan buatan?" tanya Karin.

"Dunia virtual ini dibuat oleh kedua sepasang kekasih yang hubungan mereka tidak direstui oleh ayah sang perempuan. Ayah perempuan itu memiliki proyek dunia virtual yang sengaja disembunyikan dari pemerintah agar tidak terjadi penyalahgunaan. Dan sepasang kekasih itu membuat manusia di dalam dunia virtual itu yang disebut kecerdasan buatan atau _**artificial intelligence**_ sebelum masuk ke dunia ini juga," terang Yuuki.

"Oh,_** sou ka**_ ..." Karin menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda mengerti, "Dan hei! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi," ujar Karin.

"Hahaha, aku benar-benar melupakannya tadi, maaf, haha," ujar Yuuki sambil tertawa lepas, "Baiklah baiklah, akan kujawab, langit itu merupakan perwujudan dari kegembiraan atau kesedihanmu,"

"Maksudnya?" tanya Karin.

"Kalau kau tidak gembira dan malah bersedih, langit akan menjadi gelap, dan sebaliknya," jawab Yuuki, "Kalau terjadi terus menerus, aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu,"

"Jadi semua perasaanku mempengaruhi tempat ini?" tanya Karin.

"Begitulah, karena kau selalu tegar dan murah senyum serta gembira, tempat ini selalu cerah, kalau kau marah, malah akan terjadi badai, jadi kau harus bisa mengontrol perasaanmu itu," jawab Yuuki.

"Oh begitu," Karin mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya lagi, pertanda ia paham akan informasi yang diberikan Yuuki, "Dan satu lagi, tadi aku merasakan waktu seolah-olah berhenti lho!"

"Itu aku yang melakukannya," ujar Yuuki.

"Hahaha, aku tidak percaya itu," Karin tertawa hambar setelah Yuuki mengatakan kalau ia yang membuat waktu seolah berhenti.

"Kau tidak percaya? Baiklah," ucap Yuuki sambil menggerakkan tangan kanannya.

Kupu-kupu yang tadinya terbang dengan lincahnya langsung melamban. Bahkan udara yang tadinya sanggup membuat rambut Karin berkibaran layaknya jemuran #digebuk sekarang bagi Karin tidak ada rasanya.

"Hanya kita yang bergerak normal," ujar Karin di tengah perhentian waktu itu.

"Sebenarnya ini hanya bohongan belaka," ujar Yuuki, "Waktu masih berjalan dengan normal, namun aku hanya bisa memanipulasi keadaan saja,"

"Tapi kau benar-benar hebat," puji Karin.

"_**Arigatou**_, _**ohime-sama**_," ujar Yuuki.

"Jangan panggil aku_** ohime-sama**_! Panggil saja Karin," ujar Karin.

"Tidak bisa _**ohime-sama**_, ada sebuah alasan tertentu," ujar Yuuki sambil menormalkan keadaan kembali seperti semula.

"Jadi, sekarang kau mau apa mengunjungiku?" tanya Karin.

Yuuki menepuk keningnya pelan, "Bukankah sudah kukatakan kalau aku ingin membuatmu gembira lewat harapanmu?"

"Hehehe, lupa," ujar Karin sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

"Kau sendiri bilang tidak punya teman bukan?" tanya Yuuki.

"Begitulah," jawab Karin.

"Kalau begitu, aku mau jadi teman pertamamu," ujar Yuuki.

Karin tersontak kaget untuk yang kedua kalinya, "Jangan bercanda,"

"Tidak, aku sungguh-sungguh,"

Yuuki mengulurkan tangan kanannya, dan Karin pun membalasnya, membuat tangan mereka berdua berjabatan dengan erat.

"Kita teman, oke?" tanya Yuuki.

"Ya," jawab Karin.

"Hei! Mereka disana! Ayo tangkap!"

Karin dan Yuuki menoleh ke sumber suara. Melihat segerombolan yang sepertinya pasukan kerajaan dengan zirah hitam itu, Yuuki makin terkejut dan segera berdiri.

"Cepat berdiri _**ohime-sama**_! Kita harus lari!" seru Yuuki.

"Um!" Karin mengangguk dan ikut berlari sambil menggenggam tangan Karin.

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Drap!

Drap!

Drap!

Langkah dua pasang kaki yang disusul oleh derap ratusan pasang kaki menghiasi keadaan di padang bunga itu. Karin masih saja bingung kenapa para pasukan itu mengejar dirinya dan Yuuki.

"Yuuki, apa kau tahu kelemahan mereka?" tanya Karin sambil masih berlari.

"Mereka takut dengan air, karena air membuat mereka terhambat," jawab Yuuki yang berlari menggenggam tangan kiri Karin dengan erat dan mempercepat langkah kakinya.

Bruk!

Karin tersandung sebuah batu kecil yang membuatnya meringis kecil. Yuuki yang melihatnya langsung berlari menuju Karin dan membantu Karin berdiri.

"Hiks hiks, sakit, hiks hiks," ujar Karin sambil merintih kesakitan.

"Bertahanlah sebentar lagi, sini, biar aku gendong," ujar Yuuki sambil merendahkan posisi badannya.

Karin menganggukkan kepalanya, dan menaiki tubuh Yuuki, sementara para pasukan itu masih tetap mengejar Karin dan Yuuki. Beruntungnya, para pasukan itu tidak menaiki kuda.

"Ejek aku," ujar Karin tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Yuuki masih berlari.

"Pokoknya ejek saja aku," Karin menekankan ucapannya tadi.

"Tapi kau tidak akan membenciku karena hal ini bukan?" tanya Yuuki.

"Tidak akan," jawab Karin.

Yuuki menghela napas, ia sungguh tak rela untuk mengejek Karin yang sekarang di punggungnya itu.

"Baiklah kalau itu yang kau mau," ujar Yuuki sambil menghela napas pasraha, "Kau itu bodoh, Hanazono Karin! Kau bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!"

"Hiks, kejamnya kau, Yuuki ..." lirih Karin.

Langit berubah menjadi gelap, sama seperti ketika Karin menceritakan tentang dirinya yang kehilangan semua orang. Tersirat dari wajah Yuuki kalau ia sangat panik.

Air hujan turun dengan derasnya, dengan cepat Yuuki mencari pohon sebagai tempat berteduh dirinya dan Karin. Pasukan yang mengejar Karin dan Yuuki pun langsung berhenti dan menjadi patung. Terbuat dari apa para pasukan itu?

"Kau sudah dua kali melakukan itu," ujar Yuuki berusaha menyembunyikan gemetar dalam suaranya, dan ia berhasil.

"Hehehe," sementara Karin hanya bisa menyengir lebar.

"Sudahlah, saatnya kau kembali ke duniamu," ujar Yuuki.

"Ta-Tapi kenapa?" tanya Karin. Ia masih ingin berlama-lama di sini.

"Karena di duniamu, hari telah malam," jawab Yuuki.

"Secepat itu kah?" tanya Karin memelankan suaranya. Ia tidak ingin melepas kesenangannya begitu saja, tidak mau ...

"Kita pasti tetap akan bertemu, di dalam setiap mimpi-mimpimu saat tidur," jawab Yuuki.

Kemudian Yuuki bergerak menuju ke sebuah pohon. Yuuki menggumamkan sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak diketahui dan tidak didengar oleh Karin.

Mendadak pohon itu menghilang, lalu sesaat kemudian hanya menyisakan cermin yang cukup besar untuk ukuran tubuh Karin. Karin menatap Yuuki dengan tatapan sendu, namun dibalas Yuuki dengan senyuman bahagianya, membuat tatapan sendu Karin sirna seketika.

"Jangan menangis dan sedih, kau harus tetap gembira, kalau kau terus sedih, kita tidak bisa bertemu, ingat? Kita makhluk sosial yang pasti selalu hidup dengan orang lain," ujar Yuuki berusaha menenangkan Karin.

"Ya," ujar Karin sambil mempersiapkan kedua kaki kecil nan mungilnya untuk memasuki cermin itu.

"Oh satu lagi, jangan beritahu pertemuan kita kepada siapapun. Pertemuan ini hanyalah kita yang tahu," ujar Yuuki.

Oh, untung saja Karin baru ingin memasuki cermin itu, jadi ia masih bisa mendengar ucapan Yuuki dan membalasnya, "Kenapa?"

"_**For some reasons**_," jawab Yuuki, "Janji ya, ini hanya rahasia kita berdua,"

"Ya, aku janji," ujar Karin.

"_**Sayonara**_ Karin. _**Mata ashita**_," ujar Yuuki.

"_**Sayonara mo**_, Yuuki," balas Karin.

Ketika Karin memasuki cermin itu, cahaya yang amat menyilaukan mata keluar dari cermin yang dimasuki Karin. Lalu cahaya itu menghilang bersamaan dengan cermin itu dan Karin.

Di tatapan Yuuki, tersirat sebuah perasaan sedih yang amat mendalam.

'_**Ohime-sama, Anda adalah reinkarnasi dari Hanazono Suzuka yang merupakan ratu terhormat di dunia ini, namun Anda malah dihina, Hanazono Karin,**_' batin Yuuki, '_**Kita hanya bisa bertemu ... sampai kau menangis untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Aku tidak mau memberitahumu karena aku ingin Anda bahagia. Dan kau sudah dua kali menangis, itu artinya hanya tersisa satu kesempatan agar kita bertemu, ohime-sama. Sebenarnya aku ... mencintaimu. Suki da yo, ohime-sama. Apa perasaan ini terlarang?**_'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kebahagiaan dan Harapan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hah hah ..."

Deru napas tersengal-sengal terdengar dari seorang gadis berparas cantik dengan rambut _**brunette**_nya yang digerai yang baru saja terbangun dari bunga tidurnya. Iris _**emerald**_ miliknya mencari-cari sosok yang ingin ia temui.

"Yu-Yuuki ..."

Gadis itu tidak menemukan sosok yang ia maksud. Gadis yang bernama Karin dengan marga Hanazono itu menghela napas untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Entah kenapa aku tidak asing dengan yang namanya itu, Sakurai Yuuki, dia itu sebenarnya apa? Penyihir? Peri? Atau apa?" ujar Karin sambil memegangi kepalanya dengan berakhir sebuah pertanyaan kecil nan simpel yang belum ia temukan jawabannya.

Saat Karin ingin berjalan, ia langsung roboh begitu saja. Dia baru teringat kalau ia tidak bisa berjalan. Ya, dia harus mencari kursi rodanya.

"Kursi rodaku dimana? Kalau hilang bisa bahaya, aku tak bisa bergerak sama sekali dari tempat tidurku ini, eh? Aku di rumahku?" tanya Karin.

Kini ia tersadar kalau ia berada di kamarnya. Sudah tengah malam rupanya, jadi, lebih dari dua belas jam ia pingsan? Setidaknya hal itulah yang muncul di benak Karin, nyaris sukses membuat Karin pingsan untuk yang kedua kalinya yang untung saja masih bisa kesadarannya ditahan olehnya.

Cklek!

Karin menatap pintu kamarnya yang sedikit terbuka, ada sosok berambut coklat dengan iris _**onyx**_ sambil membawa semangkuk bubur di atas nampannya.

"Ternyata kau sudah sadar rupanya, Hanazono Karin,"

Karin terkejut. Pertama, tahu darimana _**sensei**_ ini tahu rumahnya? Kedua, ada apa sampai _**sensei**_ yang satu ini tahan menjaga dirinya dari siang tadi hingga tengah malam begini? Sementara ia tahu _**sensei**_nya ini paling tidak suka menunggu. Dan yang ketiga dan terakhir, kenapa wajah _**sensei**_nya itu begitu tegang?

"_**Sensei**_ sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, Hanazono-_**san**_,"

"Ku-Kuga-_**sensei**_ ..." panggil Karin.

Pria yang diketahui dipanggil Kuga-_**sensei**_—nama lengkapnya Kuga Jin—itu hanya meletakkan bubur yang ia bawa di atas meja belajar Karin dan duduk di pinggir kasur Karin, "Ada apa?"

"Se-_**Sensei **_tahu darimana rumahku?" tanya Karin masih syok.

"Dari sekolah. Sekolah pasti selalu memiliki identitas muridnya," jawab Kuga-_**sensei**_.

'_**Jawaban yang masuk di akal,**_' pikir Karin, "Lalu, kenapa Kuga-_**sensei**_ mau menungguku?"

"Kasihan anak murid sepertimu hidup sebatang kara hanya dengan asuransi dan beasiswa, jadi mulai sekarang _**sensei**_ akan tinggal bersamamu," jawab Kuga-_**sensei**_ yang lagi-lagi masuk akal di pikiran Karin.

Karin syok lagi. Kini ia tinggal bersama ... dengan _**sensei**_nya, berdua? Oh Karin, jangan berpikiran macam-macam!

"Lalu _**sensei **_kenapa berwajah tegang begitu?" tanya Karin.

"Karena_** sensei**_ takut kau pingsan lebih lama dari dua puluh empat jam, karena itu sudah tidak normal lagi, yaaa, bisa disebut koma," jawab Kuga-_**sensei**_ dengan nada datarnya yang amat khas di indra pendengaran Karin.

"_**Sensei**_ tahu nama Sakurai Yuuki?" tanya Karin.

"Sakurai Yuuki ya ..." ujar Kuga-_**sensei**_, "Dia menghilang dua tahun yang lalu tanpa diketahui penyebab hilangnya dia. Banyak yang mengatakan dia telah mati, diculik, dan dijual ke sindikat penjualan anak,"

"Seperti apa kepribadiannya?" tanya Karin. Ia sepertinya begitu penasaran dengan fisik Sakurai Yuuki tersebut. Memastikan apa benar yang ia temui di dunia virtual yang tadi ia kunjungi dengan yang di dunia nyata yang dikenal Kuga-_**sensei**_.

"Dia pria yang selalu gembira setiap harinya, dia juga memiliki otak sejenius dirimu. Namun sayangnya dia terkena penyakit kanker otak, sehingga dia seperti terasingkan di dunia nyata ini. Imajinasinya sangat tinggi hingga ia dapat membuat cerita fantasi yang sukses membuat sekolah kita menang dalam lomba cerpen tingkat kota sewaktu dia masih ada di sekolah," terang Kuga-_**sensei**_.

"Bagaimana penampilan fisiknya?" tanya Karin lagi.

"Rambut pendek berwarna coklat sedikit gelap dengan iris mata yang nyaris senada dengan rambutnya itu. Kira-kira itulah yang _**sensei**_ ingat, secara _**sensei**_ sudah tidak bertemu dengannya dua tahun terakhir. Terakhir _**sensei**_ melihatnya tinggi badannya sedikit lebih tinggi daripada tinggi badanmu, kurang lebih seperti itu," jawab Kuga-_**sensei**_ panjang lebar.

"Ia kakak kelasku?" tanya Karin.

"Begitulah. _**Sensei **_ingin sekali bertemu dengan dirinya," jawab Kuga-_**sensei**_.

"Jadi ... sampai sekarang ia belum ditemukan?" tanya Karin menarik kesimpulan dari penjelasan _**sensei**_nya itu.

"Benar. Padahal dia murid kesayangan _**sensei**_, dan _**sensei**_ telah menganggapnya seperti anak sendiri," jawab Kuga-_**sensei**_, "Kau pernah membaca dokumen _**Gaudium et Spes**_ artikel 25?"

"Belum _**sensei**_, tapi aku sudah tahu inti dari dokumen itu," jawab Karin, "Inti dokumennya adalah tentang manusia sebagai makhluk sosial yang gembira karena harapannya yang tercapai, itulah yang kutarik intinya dari dokumen _**Gaudium et Spes**_ atau tepatnya _**Joy and Hope **_dan sebutan lainnya Kegembiraan dan Harapan," terang Karin.

"Sakurai Yuuki juga ingin melakukannya," ujar Kuga-_**sensei**_, "Ia ingin membuat orang lain yang__anti-sosial menjadi gembira melalui harapan orang itu, karena katanya, ia bahagia jika orang lain bahagia. Dan salah satunya adalah berteman dengan orang yang tersingkirkan yang sama dengannya,"

"Orang yang begitu hebat," puji Karin.

"Hei, kau tahu Sakurai Yuuki dari mana?" tanya Kuga-_**sensei**_.

Karin terdiam seribu bahasa. Tidak mungkin ia mengatakan sesuatu yang harusnya dirahasiakan? Ia harus jawab apa?

Kring!

Kring!

Kring!

Ponsel Kuga-_**sensei**_ berdering keras. Dengan cekatan Kuga-_**sensei**_ meraih ponselnya di saku celananya dan membaca nama sang penelepon.

"Hn, dari kepala sekolah rupanya, ada apa ya?" ujar Kuga-_**sensei**_ yang lebih menyerupai gumaman, "_**Sensei**_ permisi dulu ya, nanti _**sensei**_ akan kembali lagi,"

Saat setelah Kuga-_**sensei**_ keluar dari kamar pribadi milik seorang Hanazono Karin, Karin menghela napas lega. Bersyukur ia masih menjaga rahasia yang menurutnya sangat besar bersama Yuuki dengan sangat baik.

'_**Aku harus pikirkan jawaban yang masuk akal jika seandainya Kuga-sensei bertanya lagi,**_' batin Karin berucap.

Entah kenapa, Karin merasa ada aura kekeluargaan dari _**sensei**_nya itu. _**Sensei**_nya itu menyayanginya seperti bukan murid dan _**sensei**_, namun lebih menyerupai seperti ... ayah dan anak.

'_**BaKarin,**_' batin Karin, '_**Sadarkan pikiranmu Hanazono, apa karena kau tidak pernah bertemu ayah dan ibumu lagi hingga kau menganggap Kuga-sensei sebagai ayahmu, hah? Sudah jelas marganya beda, baka baka baka,**_' batin Karin merutuki dirinya sendiri, '_**Tapi di sisi lain, aku juga ingin mencari ayahku, karena kutahu ibu sudah meninggal sejak melahirkanku. Tunggu ... apa karena itu semua anggota keluargaku mulai dari sepupu, bibi, hingga kakek nenekku membenciku? Benarkah karena itu?**_'

Karin menghela napas. Ia berusaha untuk menahan air matanya, karena ia sudah berjanji pada Yuuki agar tidak menangis dalam keadaan apapun.

Ternyata, percakapan telepon antara Kuga-_**sensei **_dan kepala sekolah itu tidak berlangsung terlalu lama. Tak lama kemudian, Kuga-_**sensei**_ kembali ke kamar Karin.

"Oh ya, buburnya harus kau makan, agar kau cepat sembuh. _**Sensei**_ suapin, oke?" tawar Kuga-_**sensei**_.

Karin hanya mengangguk. Tangannya juga terasa sakit entah kenapa sampai kaku untuk digerakkan. Apa penyakitnya menyebar ke tangannya, itu tidak mungkin bukan?

"Buka mulutmu, Hanazono. Kalau kau tidak membuka mulutmu, bagaimana _**sensei**_ bisa menyuapimu makanan?" tanya Kuga-_**sensei**_.

"Hehehe, _**gomen ne sensei**_," ujar Karin sambil cengar-cengir sendiri dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sama sekali itu.

Dan sejak malam itu, sebuah perubahan besar telah dimulai, ternyata. Akankah Karin tahu jawaban atas apa yang menjadi pertanyaan besarnya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kegembiraan dan Harapan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hanazono Suzuka, Kuga Jin, harusnya Kuga Suzuka bukan?" tanya Yuuki di rumahnya, "Oh ya ampun, aku lupa. Marga perempuan tidak akan berubah sampai kapanpun walaupun sudah menikah,"

Yuuki tahu semuanya, mulai dari hubungan Kuga Jin dan Hanazono Suzuka, kelahiran Hanazono Karin, saat memori Kuga Jin dihapus dan menghilang dari kehidupan Karin, dan masih banyak lagi.

Ia mendapat semua itu karena dia adalah kecerdasan buatan yang dibuat untuk membuat Karin gembira. Ia telah mati di dunia nyata, jadi semua memori itu bisa dimasukkan ke dalam tubuhnya, bisa dibongkar kapan saja, namun ia berusaha untuk tidak membuka hal itu. Bahkan memori Karin pun ia punya.

"Bukankah kalau aku terluka baru memori Karin akan kembali?" tanya Yuuki, "Kalau memori masa lalu Karin kembali, bukankah itu sangat menyakitkan?"

"Huweeeee!"

"Bayi kita telah lahir. Kotoko, jangan tinggalkan aku! Kita lawan takdir kota ini!"

"Huwee huwee,"

"Aku akan memberimu nama Kotoko, sama seperti nama ibumu,"

Yuuki bisa mendengar suara bayi dan suara berduka cita atas kematian seorang wanita dari rumahnya, karena rumahnya dan rumah duka hanya bersebelahan, jadi bisa terdengan jelas.

Kota yang ditempati Yuuki itu terkena suatu, err, mungkin bisa disebut kutukan. Setiap ibu yang melahirkan anak, maka ibu itu akan mati. Yaaa, seperti ikan, kurang lebih begitu.

Dan katanya, anak yang dilahirkan oleh ibu yang meninggal itu adalah reinkarnasi dari ibu yang meninggal setelah melahirkan, baik perempuan maupun laki-laki.

"Hum, bahkan itu berlaku pada Hanazono Suzuka," gumam Yuuki.

_**/"Bagaimana keadaan putriku, Yuuki?"/**_

"Astaga _**ojou-sama**_, kau mengagetkanku," ujar Yuuki terkejut karena Hanazono Suzuka menghubungi dirinya lewat telepati.

_**/"Hahaha, sekali sekali membuatmu kaget, tidak masalah bukan?"/**_

"Yaaaa, terserahlah," ujar Yuuki dengan nada datar nan dingin sambil memutar kedua bola matanya.

_**/"Baiklah baiklah, aku minta maaf. Nah, bagaimana keadaan putriku?"/**_

"Baru pertama kali bertemu dan ia sudah menangis dua kali," jawab Yuuki.

_**/"Haaahh, anak itu, cengeng sekali, padahal setahuku dia tidak secengeng itu pada saat bayi, kalau sekali lagi dia menangis, kita tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk keluar dari dunia ini,"/**_

"Harusnya _**ojou-sama**_ memujinya, bukan mengejeknya seperti itu," ujar Yuuki.

_**/"Hehehe. Nee, kalau keadaan suamiku, Kuga Jin?"/**_

"Ngg, dia sedang menyuapi _**ohime-sama**_," jawab Yuuki.

_**/"Ternyata kau bisa tahan dengan sakit kepala saat bertelepati ya,"/**_

"Sudah terbiasa," jawab Yuuki, "Lagipula yang bertelepati denganku hanya _**ojou-sama**_ dan Micchi," timpal Yuuki, "Dan _**ojou-sama **_sudah pergi, bagaimana bisa bertelepati?"

_**/"Kau mendoakan aku pergi ya, heh? Kau lupa kalau semua orang yang mati disini akan dibawa ke suatu tempat?"/**_

"Ya, aku tahu," jawab Yuuki.

_**/"Nee, bagaimana persiapan perangnya?"/**_

"Cukup buruk," jawab Yuuki, "Banyak pasukan yang sakit tanpa sebab,"

_**/"Ohh, aku harap kau bisa menyelesaikannya, dan aku berharap juga kau bisa membuat Karin gembira meskipun bukan di dunia nyata,"/**_

"Apa kita semua bisa kembali ke dunia nyata dalam keadaan hidup?" tanya Yuuki.

_**/"Pasti. Namun saat ini kita butuh satu DNA berupa rambut manusia untuk proses pembentukan tubuh nyata di bumi, dan aku akan menggunakan DNA putriku, walaupun konsekuensinya cukup besar,"/**_

"Apa konsekuensinya?" tanya Yuuki.

_**/"Karin akan ... mati,"/**_

"Jangan lakukan itu," ujar Yuuki.

_**/"Aku juga tidak ingin mengorbankan putriku satu-satunya, tapi ini semua demi kita berdua. Hanya kita berdua yang merupakan manusia dan kita telah kehilangan DNA kita di bumi,"/**_

"Aku telah mati di bumi, _**ojou-sama**_," ujar Yuuki, "Dan bukankah sebenarnya _**ojou-sama**_ tinggal di sini?"

_**/"Sebenarnya aku terlahir di bumi hingga menginjak usia sekitar delapan belas tahun. Aku bisa disini karena aku melakukan kesalahan terbesarku. Aku mengganti DNAku sehingga DNA di bumi milikku digantikan oleh DNA di sini,"/**_

"Jadi _**ojou-sama **_... adalah orang dari bumi?" tanya Yuuki.

_**/"Begitulah. Makanya aku mengundang Jin-kun ke sini, untuk tinggal berdua bersama. Orang tuaku tidak merestui hubungan kami,"/**_

"Boleh kutahu bagaimana masa lalu _**ojou-sama**_?"

_**/"Bukankah kau sudah tahu?"/**_

"Aku hanya tahu topik utamanya saja," jawab Yuuki.

_**/"Sebenarnya begini ceritanya, cerita yang merupakan awal dari kesalahan terbesarku,"/**_

**Flashback On**

_**"Tidak, kau tidak boleh menikah dengan Kuga Jin!" seru Kazuto, ayah Suzuka sambil menggebrak meja kerjanya.**_

_**"Kumohon tou-san ..." lirih Suzuka. Pada saat ini Suzuka telah berumur delapan tahun.**_

_**"Tidak! Sekali tidak tetap tidak!" bantah Kazuto dengan nada membentak.**_

_**"Tou-san kejam! Aku benci tou-san! Hiks!" seru Suzuka sambil turun ke lantai bawah tanah.**_

_**Di lantai bawah tanah, sebenarnya terdapat sebuah proyek dunia virtual milik ayah Suzuka. Suzuka tahu password untuk masuk ke lantai bawah tanah milik ayahnya.**_

_**"Lebih baik aku masuk ke dunia virtual ayah, lalu aku mengganti DNA manusiaku dengan DNA kecerdasan buatan," niat gila milik Suzuka timbul begitu saja.**_

_**Baru saja Suzuka ingin mengganti DNA miliknya, Jin datang melewati cerobong asap yang langsung menuju ruang bawah tanah.**_

_**"Apa yang kau lakukan, Suzuka?" tanya Jin.**_

_**"Pergi ke dunia virtual ayah, walaupun ada dua virus besar yang membuat kecerdasan buatan lainnya sedikit menderita," jawab Suzuka.**_

_**"Apa itu?" tanya Jin.**_

_**"Dunia virtual milik ayah disesuaikan dengan dunia nyata, jadi jangan heran kalau kita seperti berada di bumi ketika masuk di sini. Kita bisa keluar masuk begitu saja, karena ada DNA manusia yang bisa mengantar kita pulang. Namun aku ingin mengganti DNA manusia milikku dengan DNA kecerdasan buatan, karena aku sudah muak melihat wajah ayahku," terang Suzuka.**_

_**"Virus apa yang kau maksud?" tanya Jin.**_

_**"Virus marga. Walaupun telah menikah, marga perempuan tidak bisa diganti melalui antivirus milik ayahku, dan jika melahirkan, anak itu akan membawa marga sesuai jenis kelaminnya. Jika anak perempuan, maka ia membawa marga ibunya, namun jika anak laki-laki, ia membawa marga ayahnya," terang Suzuka.**_

_**"Virus yang kedua?" tanya Jin.**_

_**"Virus kelahiran dan kematian. Seorang ibu yang telah melahirkan akan mati dan dibawa ke sebuah tempat, dan anak yang dilahirkan itu, baik perempuan maupun laki-laki adalah reinkarnasi dari ibu yang mati itu," jawab Suzuka.**_

_**"Kalau begitu kita berdua masuk ke dunia virtual ini dan tidak pernah kembali," saran Jin.**_

_**"Begitulah niatku. Tapi penguasa di tempat ini begitu kejam. Pernikahan antara orang bumi dengan kecerdasan buatan sangat dilarang," ujar Suzuka.**_

_**"Kau kan orang bumi," ujar Jin.**_

_**"Aku mau mengganti DNA milikku menjadi DNA kecerdasan buatan seutuhnya," tekad Suzuka.**_

_**"Kau tidak ingin bertemu ayahmu ya?" tanya Jin.**_

_**"Bukankah sudah kukatakan tadi? Aku muak!" tanya Suzuka.**_

_**"Oh ..." sahut Jin.**_

_**"Kita akan pergi berdua, namun aku tidak akan membuang DNA manusiamu, agar kau bisa membawa anak kita ke bumi, aku takut anak kita nantinya akan tertekan hanya karena masalah kita," terang Suzuka.**_

_**"Jadi, kalau seandainya anak kita perempuan dan menggunakan margamu, apa ia akan percaya?" tanya Jin.**_

_**"Akan ada saatnya kita harus menjelaskan semuanya pada anak kita kelak," jawab Suzuka, "Nah, ayo pegang daun ini," ujar Suzuka sambil memberikan Jin selembar daun.**_

_**"Daun ini untuk apa?" tanya Jin.**_

_**"Ini bukan daun biasa. Daun ini untuk supaya kita bisa masuk ke dunia virtual yang kumaksud itu," jawab Suzuka.**_

_**Suzuka mengetikkan sesuatu di keyboard. Lalu setelah mengetikkan seperti sandi pada keyboard, kemudian tubuh Jin diselubungi cahaya berwarna biru dan Suzuka berwarna hijau.**_

_**"Kenapa berbeda?" tanya Jin.**_

_**"Karena aku telah menghilang DNAku di bumi sepenuhnya," jawab Suzuka, "Makanya, warna kita berbeda,"**_

_**Dan kemudian cahaya itu membesar dan kelihatan seperti meledak, kedua insan itu menghilang tanpa meninggalkan apapun selain dua daun yang tetap utuh tersebut.**_

**Flashback Off**

"Pelarian, eh?" ucap Yuuki, "_**Ojou-sama **_tidak memberiku memori itu secara lengkap sih,"

_**/"Kenapa? Kau ingin tahu semuanya?"/**_

"Bukan begitu, _**gomen**_,"

_**/"Daijoubu desu,"/**_

"Aku jamin perang ini adalah perang terakhir. Aku dengar jika kita memenangkan perang itu, dunia ini akan hancur, dan semua orang bumi yang tinggal di dunia ini akan kembali ke bumi dalam keadaan hidup,"

_**/"Lah, aku bagaimana?"/**_

"Aku sudah menemukan sehelai rambut manusia yang masih hidup, dan kuyakin akan berhasil. Program pemeriksaan rambutnya telah berjalan hingga tujuh puluh lima persen,"

_**/"Kau menggunakan rambut siapa, Yuuki?"/**_

"Rambut seseorang yang pasti bukan Jin dan Karin. Nama pemuda itu Kujyou Kazune, dan ia rela memberikan rambutnya padaku,"

_**/"Bagaimana cara kau memintanya?"/**_

"Sebenarnya dulu Micchi yang memintanya," jawab Yuuki, "Dulu Micchi dan Kazune bersahabat hingga mereka sering bertukaran benda yang cukup aneh, mulai dari rambut hingga celana dalam," timpal Yuuki sambil _**facepalm**_, _**sweatdrop**_, dan cengo sendiri.

_**/"Tapi dia akan mati atau tidak?"/**_

"Sepertinya tidak, karena dia sudah tidak terikat dengan Micchi lagi, Kazune mengkhianati Micchi, dan mereka tidak bertemu lagi sejak tiga bulan yang lalu, kira-kira selama itu," ujar Yuuki, "Bukankah rambut siapa yang dijadikan DNA yang tidak memiliki keterkaitan dengan kecerdasan buatan lebih dari sebulan tidak akan mati? Itu yang kubaca di perpustakaan,"

_**/"Hum, benar juga. Lalu bagaimana kau mengirim rambut itu kepadaku?"/**_

"Bukankah aku yang mengerjakannya?" tanya Yuuki bingung.

_**/"Lebih baik tidak usah. Kau hanya perlu mengurus perang terakhir, itu saja,"/**_

"Baiklah. Nanti aku akan mengirimnya lewat Kamigane, malaikat yang merupakan satu-satunya kecerdasan buatan yang bisa mengunjungi daerah manapun, bagaimana?" saran Yuuki

_**/"Oke, akan aku tunggu,"/**_

"Aku akan bekerja semampuku, _**ojou-sama**_," ujar Yuuki.

_**/"Sebaiknya jangan ceritakan masalah ini pada Karin. Intinya setelah kau berikan aku rambut itu, biarkan aku yang kerja, sementara kau mengurusi peperangan yang akan pecah tak lama lagi serta membuat Karin bahagia,"/**_

"Baiklah _**ojou-sama**_," ujar Yuuki.

_**/"Ingat ya, jangan sampai kau mati di sini sampai aku berhasil menyelesaikan proses yang membuat tubuhku kembali dan mengembalikan DNA bumimu yang telah hilang sama sepertiku. Kalau kau terluka, maka Karin akan ingat semua memori milikku yang sangat menyakitkan itu, jadi, jaga kondisimu baik-baik, oke?"/**_

"Kenapa aku punya keterkaitan dengan _**ohime-sama**_?" tanya Yuuki.

_**/"Di kerah bajumu, ada setetes darah Karin. Tubuhmu terkena air mata Karin bukan? Itu adalah darah Karin yang dengan otomatis langsung masuk ke kulitmu. Selain itu, ada alasan kedua mengapa adanya keterkaitan antara kau dan Karin, namun aku tak mau menceritakannya,"/**_

"Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu dari awal, namun aku tak tahu alasannya, dan sekarang aku tahu kenapa," ujar Yuuki, "Baiklah, aku akan menjaga _**ohime-sama**_, apapun itu!"

_**/"Baguslah Yuuki. Aku percayakan Karin padamu. Kalau kita berdua bisa kembali ke bumi, aku akan mengangkatmu menjadi anak angkatku,"/**_

"_**Arigatou**_, _**ojou-sama**_," ujar Yuuki, tapi batinnya berkata lain, '_**Aku tidak ingin menjadi saudara ohime-sama, namun aku ingin menjadi kekasih ohime-sama,**_' batin Yuuki berucap.

Suasana langsung hening seketika. Tidak ada yang terdengar selain suara desiran air yang tidak terlalu kencang.

"_**Nee**_, kalau aku mencintai Karin _**ohime-sama**_, apa diizinkan?" gumam Yuuki, "Ahaha, rasanya tidak mungkin, aku hanyalah alat untuk membuat _**ohime-sama**_ gembira melalui harapannya,"

Yuuki menggerakkan tangan kanannya, lalu muncul cermin yang sama saat pertemuan pertama Yuuki dan Karin di hadapannya, "Wow, aku melihat Karin yang sudah sadar disuapi oleh _**sensei**_ku dulu. Sayang sekali _**sensei**_ku itu tidak tahu kalau dia adalah ayah Karin, hanya karena lupa ingatan, haahhh, masalah semakin pelik. _**Sensei**_ masih ingat aku ... itu karena aku hadir dalam kehidupannya dua tahun setelah kejadian itu bukan? Makanya dia masih ingat aku, mungkin ..."

_**/"Nah Karin, saatnya tidur, oke?"/**_

_**/"Hai sensei!"/**_

"Karin ingin tidur? Kalau begitu aku akan mengunjungi mimpinya, karena aku ingin membuatnya gembira di dunia mimpi jika ia tak bisa gembira di dunia nyata. Yosh, tunggu aku Karin!" tekad Yuuki sambil memasuki cermin yang ia buat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kegembiraan dan Harapan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Ohime-sama**_!" seru Yuuki sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya dan berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

Karin yang melihatnya langsung tersenyum lebar dan berlari menuju Yuuki, "Yuuki-_**nii**_!"

"Hah? Kenapa kau memanggilku seperti seorang _**aniki**_?" tanya Yuuki bingung.

"Karena kupikir Yuuki-_**nii**_ lebih tua daripada aku, jadi kusebut dirimu dengan sebutan _**aniki**_, alasan yang masuk di akal bukan?" jawab Karin enteng.

Yuuki menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, membuat rambut milik Yuuki yang sedikit panjang yang digerai ikut bergerak ke kiri dan kanan, "Memangnya kau umur berapa?"

"Umm, sepuluh," jawab Karin.

"Wah, ternyata kau memang pintar menebak ya, aku sampai iri denganmu. Usiaku dua belas tahun, dua tahun lebih tua darimu. Dan jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan '_**-nii**_', kan hanya beda dua tahun, _**ohime-sama**_,"

"Yuuki jangan memanggilku _**ohime-sama**_. Memang seberapa tingginya derajatku dibanding Yuuki yang notabene lebih tua?" tanya Karin.

"Oh, kalau aku memang harus memanggilmu _**ohime-sama**_, itu kewajiban, bukan kemauanku. Sebenarnya kalau bukan kewajiban aku akan tetap memanggilmu_** ohime-sama**_," jawab Yuuki.

"Kalau Yuuki mau memanggilku _**ohime-sama**_, Yuuki harus mengizinkan aku memanggilmu dengan surviks '_**-nii**_'," ujar Karin.

"Yaaa, aku pasti akan selalu kalah berdebat dengan _**ohime-sama**_," ujar Yuuki.

"Hah? Memangnya kita pernah berdebat sebelumnya?" tanya Karin.

"Belum," jawab Yuuki.

"Lah, jadi Yuuki-_**nii**_ kenapa bilang 'selalu'?" tanya Karin bingung.

"Hehehe, kan aku sudah bilang 'pasti akan'," jawab Yuuki.

"Ahahahaha!" Karin dan Yuuki kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak karena usia mereka yang sudah lumayan besar namun masih bertengkar soal panggilan nama seperti anak kecil yang memperebutkan gula kapas.

'_**Aku baru pertama kali melihat ohime-sama tertawa, dia tampak lebih manis dan cantik, jantungku langsung berdegup kencang, a-ada apa ini?**_' batin Yuuki sambil tersenyum dan mendekap dadanya menggunakan tangan kanannya.

'_**Ini ya rasanya tertawa? Karena selama hidupku aku belum pernah tertawa sampai sekarang,**_' batin Karin.

Melihat senyuman Yuuki, Karin merasa wajahnya memanas hingga memerah. Yuuki yang melihatnya langsung mendekati Karin dan menempelkan punggung telapak tangannya di dahi Karin.

"_**Ohime-sama**_ demam ya? Wajar kau baru sadar dari pingsan, harusnya aku tidak mengunjungi _**ohime-sama**_ dan membiarkan_** ohime-sama**_ istirahat tanpa diganggu siapapun, _**gomen**_," ucap Yuuki dengan nada yang sangat menyesal. Entah itu benar-benar menyesal atau hanya akting belaka.

"_**Daijoubu desu**_. Aku tidak apa-apa kok, Yuuki-_**nii**_," ujar Karin sambil tersenyum ceria.

Kini giliran wajah Yuuki yang memanas dan memerah, '_**Astaga, apa aku benar-benar menyukai ohime-sama?**_' batin Yuuki.

"Oh, jangan-jangan Yuuki-_**nii**_ yang demam?" tanya Karin, lalu ia membuat wajah yang menunjukkan dia menyesal, "Harusnya aku tidak lumpuh, kalau seandainya aku tidak lumpuh, kau tidak perlu menjagaku,"

"Tidak, aku tidak pernah merasa menyesal merawat _**ohime-sama**_, karena aku men—hmph!" seru Yuuki sambil menutup mulutnya.

"Men? Men apa?" tanya Karin penasaran.

"Menyayangi _**ohime-sama**_. Aku menyayangi _**ohime-sama**_ seperti saudaraku sendiri," sambung Yuuki, '_**Hah, untuk saja aku belum menyambungkan 'cin', kalau tidak, aku mau bicara apa selain mengatakan 'mencintaimu'?**_' batin Yuuki.

"Kalau Yuuki-_**nii**_ menyayangiku seperti saudara, jangan memanggilku dengan _**ohime-sama**_! Panggil saja Karin. Kesannya seperti pembantu dan tuan rumah tahu, dan aku tidak suka itu," ujar Karin.

"Hahh, terserahmu _**ohime-sam**_—maksudku Karin," ujar Yuuki.

"Nah, begitu saja," ujar Karin.

"_**Nee**_, apa kau senang berteman denganku?" tanya Yuuki.

"Sangat senang, karena Yuuki-_**nii**_ teman pertamaku, teman yang bisa membuatku gembira," jawab Karin.

"Kalau seandainya ada rahasia besar yang menyangkut dirimu namun kusembunyikan darimu, dan jika aku membukanya kau akan sakit hati, apa kau masih ingin berteman denganku?" tanya Yuuki.

"Pasti aku akan tetap berteman dengan Yuuki-_**nii**_. Aku selalu ingin berteman dengan semua orang, jadi aku tidak pernah membenci orang lain meskipun mereka telah merendahkan harga diriku," jawab Karin.

"Oh," balas Yuuki.

"_**Nee**_ Yuuki-_**nii**_, apa kau pernah hidup di bumi? Bagaimana kehidupanmu?" tanya Karin penasaran.

"Hidupku tak jauh berbeda denganmu," jawab Yuuki.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Karin.

"Aku mengidap penyakit kanker otak. Katanya penyakit kanker itu menular, makanya mereka semua menjauhiku. Dan bisa kuakui, kau adalah teman pertamaku yang sama-sama dari bumi," jawab Yuuki.

"Lalu, kenapa kau bisa di sini?" tanya Karin.

"Aku sudah ... mati," jawab Yuuki, sukses membuat Karin terkejut dan membelalakkan kedua bola matanya, "Namun aku dibangkitkan oleh _**ojou-sama**_ untuk merawat reinkarnasinya,"

"Siapa _**ojou-sama**_ itu?" tanya Karin.

"Errr ..." Yuuki bungkam seribu bahasa, bingung harus mengatakan apa, "Dia adalah orang yang sangat dihormati di dunia ini,"

"Oh ..." sahut Karin.

'_**Kalau aku mengatakan kau adalah reinkarnasi Hanazono Suzuka, apa kau akan percaya, ohime-sama?**_' batin Yuuki.

"Oh ya Yuuki-_**nii**_," panggil Karin, membuat Yuuki menoleh, "Apa hubungan percintaan antara manusia dari bumi dan kecerdasan buatan diizinkan?"

Yuuki menggeleng, "Hal itu sangat dilarang, dan hal itu pernah terjadi pada _**ojou-sama**_ sendiri," jawab Yuuki.

"Oh begitu ..." ujar Karin sambil menundukkan kepalanya, lalu ia menaikkannya lagi, "Kenapa?"

"Konsekuensinya sangat berat, jika mereka telah memiliki anak, pilihannya anak itu mati atau ayah dari anak itu kehilangan semua memorinya saat anaknya menginjak lima tahun," jawab Yuuki.

"Oh ..." sahut Karin singkat.

Yuuki bisa mendengar rasa sedih dan sakit dari nada bicara Karin. Seketika ia tersadar, kenapa Karin bertanya begitu padanya?

"Kau kenapa bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Yuuki.

"Eh?" Karin tersontak kaget mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Yuuki, "Aku hanya bertanya saja," jawabnya.

"Oh ..." balas Yuuki.

'_**Kenapa jantungku berdebar tidak karuan begini? Apa memang benar aku menyukai Yuuki-nii?**_' batin Karin.

"Karin?" panggil Yuuki, namun diabaikan Karin.

'_**Aaaaa, sudah dibilang tidak boleh menyukai kecerdasan buatan! Tapi ... kenapa perasaan ini muncul begitu saja?**_' batin Karin lagi.

"Hanazono Karin?" panggil Yuuki lagi.

'_**Lupakan rasa cintamu pada Yuuki-nii, Hanazono Karin! Lupakan! Cintamu ini terlarang! Ingat itu!**_' batin Karin yang menghiraukan panggilan dari Yuuki.

"_**Ohime-sama**_?" panggil Yuuki yang lagi-lagi dihiraukan orang yang ia panggil layaknya pohon di jalan tol #plak

'_**Tapi kenapa perasaan ini tidak mau hilang? Oh Kami-sama, bantu aku. Bantu aku untuk melupakan semua perasaan yang lebih dari sekedar teman, aku takut malah menghancurkan relasi persahabatan diantara kami berdua,**_' batin Karin.

"HANAZONO KARIN _**OHIME-SAMA**_!"

Karin tersadar dari lamunannya, teriakan tadi hampir saja membuat telinganya tuli. Merasa kesal, Karin pun balas berteriak, "JANGAN TERIAK KERAS-KERAS, SAKURAI YUUKI! AKU BISA BUTA!"

"Lha, itu harusnya tuli ya?" ralat Yuuki.

"Ahhh, sudahlah," ujar Karin mengakhiri semua pertengkaran dirinya dan Yuuki.

Yuuki berdiri dari posisi duduknya, membuat Karin menoleh ke arah Yuuki, "Oh ya Karin, kau tidak ingin berdiri? Mumpung kau masih ada di sini,"

"Tidak, aku lebih suka duduk," jawab Karin.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yuuki.

"Soalnya, kalau aku berdiri di sini, jika aku kembali ke duniaku, pasti aku akan langsung jatuh karena terbiasa berjalan. Sakit tahu jika tubuh menghantam tanah, jadi lebih baik aku duduk saja, lagipula empuk duduk langsung di tanah begini," terang Karin panjang kali lebar kali tinggi sama de-#plak (lu kira rumus volume?!)

"Oh," Yuuki kembali duduk di sebelah Karin.

"_**Nee**_, pada saat kau tinggal di bumi, apa kau mengenal Kuga-_**sensei**_?" tanya Karin.

"Kuga Jin maksudmu? Ohoho, dia adalah _**sensei **_favoritku, mana mungkin aku lupa pada dia. _**Sensei**_ yang paling cerewet, pemarahan, tidak sabaran, dingin namun perhatian dan baik hati," jawab Yuuki.

"Aku merasakan aura yang berbeda dari Kuga-_**sensei**_ dengan _**sensei**_ yang lainnya," ujar Karin.

"Apa maksudnya?" tanya Yuuki.

"Tadi sewaktu aku sadar dari pingsan, aku melihat Kuga-_**sensei**_ membawa nampan dengan bubur di atasnya," cerita Karin.

"Itu hal yang normal," ujar Yuuki_** facepalm**_ sendiri.

"Bukan begitu. Dari pancaran tatapan mata dan perilakunya terhadapku, itu bukanlah seperti hubungan antara sensei dan murid, melainkan seperti ayah dan anak," ujar Karin.

"Mungkin itu perasaanmu saja," ujar Yuuki, namun batinnya berkata lain, '_**Padahal itu memang ayahmu, Karin,**_' batin Yuuki.

"Yah, mungkin saja itu karena perasaan rindu untuk ayahku yang sangat tinggi," ujar Karin sambil melihat ke langit.

"Ibumu dimana?" tanya Yuuki.

"Ibuku telah meninggal saat aku lahir, sementara ayahku pergi ketika aku menginjak usia lima tahun lima hari setelah saat aku divonis terkena penyakit polio dan sampai sekarang belum kembali," jawab Karin.

'_**Memang inilah Hanazono Karin yang dimaksud ojou-sama. Ceritanya masuk di akal. Ou-sama kehilangan memorinya dan menghilang saat Karin berusia lima tahun, dan ojou-sama memang telah meninggal saat melahirkan Karin,**__** namun dia belum mati. Ia hanya menghilang sementara waktu,**_' batin Yuuki.

"Hahhh, aku benar-benar merindukan sosok seorang ayah," ujar Karin.

"Aku yakin kau akan menemukannya, tepat di hari kau bertemu ibumu," ujar Yuuki berusaha menghibur Karin.

"Ibuku?" ujar Karin.

"Ya ibumu. Sebenarnya ibumu belum meninggal. Ia sama seperti ayahmu, menghilang untuk sementara waktu dikarenakan sebuah hal yang tidak diketahui siapapun kecuali mereka berdua. Dan kini mereka tengah berusaha untuk kembali hidup bersamamu sebagai keluarga yang harmonis," terang Yuuki, "Oh, saatnya kau kembali Karin, nanti kita akan bertemu lagi,"

"Apa kita terus berpisah seperti ini?" tanya Karin.

"Akan ada dimana saatnya aku ke bumi dalam keadaan hidup. Tenang saja Karin, aku akan tetap menjagamu, dan tersenyumlah pada orang lain, jangan padaku saja," jawab Yuuki.

"Baiklah Yuuki-_**nii**_!" seru Karin riang.

"Baguslah Karin," ujar Yuuki sambil mengacak-acak rambut Karin, membuat rambut Karin sedikit berantakan.

"Muuhh, rambutku kan jadi hancur lagi," ujar Karin sedikit menggerutu dan menggembungkan kedua pipinya, terlihat manis dan imut di mata Yuuki.

"Kau kan bisa merapikannya sendiri," balas Yuuki sambil mengecup dahi Karin, "Nah, itu permohonan maafku,"

Kecupan itu membuat wajah Karin memerah hingga tidak bisa dibedakan mana wajah Karin mana darah.

(Karin : *datang-datang getok kepala Yukina* Woi! Bedainnya dengan apel kek, lobster kek, apa gitu, jangan darah, ngeri tau!)

(Yukina : Wajahmu itu seperti monster mengerikan yang berlumuran darah tahu, makanya Yukina samakan dengan darah _**desu**_!)

(Karin : #pundungdipojokkan)

'_**He-eh, aku sudah berniat melupakan rasa cintaku padanya, tapi tak apalah, kalau Yuuki-nii berhasil kembali ke bumi dan menjadi manusia seutuhnya, aku bisa ... mencintainya,**_' batin Karin berucap, '_**Andai kau bisa membaca perasaanku, Yuuki-nii ...**_'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kegembiraan dan Harapan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei lihat Hanazono Karin! Dia senyum-senyum sendiri layaknya orang gila!"

"Apa ia terkena penyakit saraf?"

"Apa ia kehabisan stok obat di rumahnya?"

"Atau jangan-jangan ia pasien rumah sakit jiwa yang kabur?"

"Lebih baik kalian belajar, nanti ada ulangan sains dari Tsutsumi-_**sensei**_,"

"Iya juga. Lebih baik belajar daripada melihat seseorang yang sangat tidak penting seperti Hanazono Karin itu,"

Satu kelas langsung ribut dan ada yang cengo melihat Karin tersenyum lebar seperti orang yang tidak waras atau dikenal sebagai orang gila. Seperti ada sesuatu yang aneh dalam diri Karin.

Biasanya Karin datang ke sekolah dengan wajah pucatnya yang datar, atau dikenal dengan sebutan _**emotionless**_. Karin menatap orang disekitarnya sambil tersenyum lebar, membuat orang yang melihatnya menaikkan sebelah alis mereka.

"_**Ohayou minna-san**_!" seru Karin riang ketika memasuki kelasnya didorong oleh Kuga-_**sensei**_.

Tidak ada yang menjawab sapaan Karin. Semua terpaku pada senyuman Karin yang baru pertama kali mereka lihat. Karin berubah! Ada apa ini?!

Kring!

Kring!

Kring!

Bel masuk sekolah pertanda pelajaran akan dimulai telah berbunyi menyudahi acara cengo massal(?) di kelas yang ditujukan kepada Karin.

"Nah Hanazono-_**san**_, jaga dirimu baik-baik, oke?" bisik Jin tepat di telinga Karin.

"Pasti Kuga-_**sensei**_._** Arigatou gozaimasu**_!" balas Karin.

"_**Douita**__**shimashite**_," sahut Jin, "_**Sensei**_ pergi dulu, _**sensei**_ harus mengajar kelas lain,"

"_**Hai sensei**_!" seru Karin riang.

"Hanazono Karin," panggil Kazusa sambil mendatangi bangku Karin dengan angkuhnya, "Mencari perhatian, heh?"

"Maaf saja ya, Kujyou Kazusa," balas Karin tak kalah dingin serta angkuhnya, "Asal kau tahu saja ya, Kuga-_**sensei**_ sendiri yang mau membantuku, bahkan dia mau tinggal di rumahku,"

"Hanazono!" bentak Kazusa sambil menggebrak meja Karin.

Karin juga ikut menggebrak mejanya sendiri sambil menatap sinis ke arah Kazusa, "Rendahan sekali kau ya, heh? Harusnya kotoran ayam di kandang ayam tidak perlu dibuang, malah kau yang perlu dibuang, bukankah begitu, Kujyou Kazusa?"

"Kau!" seru Kazusa sambil menunjuk Karin.

"Apa nona Kujyou? Tapi sih lebih tinggi derajat kotoran ayam dibanding kau sih. Kotoran ayam masih bisa diolah menjadi pupuk kandang yang berguna untuk menyuburkan tanah yang akan ditanami tumbuhan, tapi kalau kau yang diolah? Heh, malah menjadi barang rongsokan yang sama sekali tidak berguna," balas Karin dengan ketus dan menusuk, bagi sebagian orang.

"Hanazono Karin, akan kulaporkan kau pada pihak sekolah!" ancam Kazusa.

"Aku tidak takut Kazusa," ujar Karin sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Untung saja Tsutsumi-_**sensei**_ belum memasuki kelas, jadi satu kelas masih acak-acakan, berbeda ketika sudah ada sensei, semua murid langsung duduk di bangku mereka masing-masing dengan posisi manis layaknya bayi kecil nan imut di kereta dorong.

Kembali ke topik. Satu kelas kini memandangi perdebatan antara Hanazono Karin dengan Kujyou Kazusa. Beberapa ada yang takjub, karena baru pertama kali seorang Hanazono Karin berdebat dengan seseorang, dan beberapa lagi ada yang biasa saja dan hanya fokus pada buku pelajaran yang mereka baca.

Sebenarnya juga Kazusa adalah anak kepala sekolah, Kujyou Suzune. Semua permintaan manja Kazusa pasti Suzune kabulkan, termasuk pengeluaran anak murid sekolah.

(Shiro : *cengo lihat ketikkan Yukina* Suzune itu ayahnya Kazusa? Gak salah tuh?)

(Yukina : Kan AR, gapapa dong _**desu**_ XD)

"Aku punya bukti yang kuat kalau kau menyakitiku," ujar Karin, lalu ia mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari tasnya, membuka buku itu, dan menemukan halaman yang penuh coretan.

"I-Ini ..." ucap Kazusa.

"Benar sekali Kujyou Kazusa," ujar Karin sambil tersenyum sebelum Kazusa berbicara, "Diantara satu kelas, hanya kau yang punya tulisan seperti ini bukan?"

Beberapa siswa di kelas menatap Kazusa dengan pandangan yang sulit ditafsirkan. Entah itu benci, kecewa, aneh, dan lain sebagainya.

"Tidak, itu pasti Hanazono yang menirunya," ujar Kazusa.

"Coba kau periksa tulisanmu Kazusa," ujar Karin menantang.

Kazusa awalnya ragu untuk menunjukkan bukunya, tapi karena sudah ditantang oleh musuh bebuyutannya ini, dengan berat hati Kazusa mengeluarkan bukunya.

"Lihat, tulisannya sama persis bukan?" ujar Karin sambil menunjuk satu kata di buku Kazusa dan satu kata di bukunya menggunakan telunjuknya.

"Semua orang ada yang memiliki bakat meniru tulisan orang lain Hanazono, dan mungkin saja kau memalsukannya," bela Kazusa.

"Ohh, mau bukti lebih kuat? Ini!" seru Karin sambil menunjuk bagian paling bawah buku miliknya, terdapat tanda tangan kecil yang sulit dilihat.

"Tanda tangan?" tanya Kazusa bingung dengan tampang datar, padahal dalam hati ia sudah gelisah dan cemas.

"Yup! Setahuku ya, sampai sekarang tidak ada orang yang bisa meniru tanda tanganmu, benar bukan? Kalau bukan kau, siapa lagi?" balas Karin.

Belum sempat Kazusa menjawab pertanyaan Karin, tiba-tiba Tsutsumi-_**sensei**_ memasuki kelas Karin dan yang lainnya. Dewi Fortuna lebih memihak Kazusa.

"Oke," ujar Tsutsumi-_**sensei**_ langsung ke topik. _**Sensei**_ yang satu ini adalah salah satu _**sensei**_ berwajah datar di sekolah Karin, "Keluarkan selembar kertas pertengahan, hari ini kita ulangan sains,"

"_**Hai sensei**_," balas semua murid sambil mengeluarkan kertas dari tas mereka yang telah mereka siapkan semalam._** It's time to start the war**_! #sokinggris #dibakar

"Soal pertama, sebutkan sifat-sifat cahaya," gumam Karin ketika membaca soal pertama.

(Yukina : *buka buku Shiro buat kelanjutan cerita*)

(Shiro : Wei _**nee-chan**_! Shiro mau belajar sains, besok ada ulangan nih!)

(Yukina : Ini nih, sebutkan sifat-sifat cahaya _**desu**_! *nunjuk-nunjuk soal*)

(Shiro : *_**facepalm**_* Udah kelas tujuh lupa sama sifat cahaya, lagipula yang dicari bab bunyi, ya mana ketemu -_-")

"Mudah sekali ini, merambat lurus, dapat dipantulkan, dapat dibiaskan, dapat diuraikan, dan menembus benda bening," gumam Karin lalu mengisi soal pertama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kegembiraan dan Harapan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Whaa, aku tak menyangka hari ini Karin berubah seratus persen," ujar Yuuki takjub melihat perdebatan antara Karin dan Kazusa melalui cermin.

_**/"Kau sudah membuatnya gembira lewat harapannya?"/**_

Bruk!

"Astaga_** ojou-sama**_, bisakah mengucapkan salam terlebih dahulu ketika berkomunikasi?" tanya Yuuki yang sedikit kesal dan terkejut hingga terjatuh dari kursi dengan posisi yang tidak elit. Mulut mencium lantai, kaki di atas, jadi _**mouthstand**_(?) dong XD #geplak!

_**/"Hehehe, gomenasai Yuuki. Lain kali aku tak mengulangnya lagi,"/**_

"Baiklah," ujar Yuuki sambil bangkit dari posisi mouthstandnya, "Tapi _**first kiss**_ku sudah direbut oleh lantai itu!" seru Yuuki gaje sambil menginjak-ingak lantai rumahnya.

_**/"**__**Lantai juga ngeri dicium sama kau, Yuuki,"/**_

Yuuki merenung di pojok kamar tidurnya, "Teganya kau _**ojou-sama**_," gerutu Yuuki pundungan di pojok bersama jerapah dari Afrika(?)

_**/"Ahahaha, gomen gomen. **__**Nee, bagaimana keadaan anakku sekarang?"/**_

"Sepertinya ia hari ini sangat senang," jawab Yuuki bangkit dari pundungnya, "Dan hari ini ia sudah berani berdebat dengan seseorang yang mungkin sampai sekarang masih berlanjut jika seandainya _**sensei**_nya belum datang. Huf, padahal aku ingin melihat bagaimana cara Karin berdebat," terang Yuuki yang berakhir dengan menghela napas.

_**/"Hahhhh, kau ini ..."/**_

"Kalau proyek kita sendiri bagaimana?" tanya Yuuki.

_**/"Sepertinya akan selesai paling cepat saat perang terakhir itu. Programnya baru berjalan lima belas persen,"/**_

"Woah, lama sekali, aku bisa lumutan menunggunya. Aku ingin menghirup udara alami, bukan udara virtual seperti ini," ujar Yuuki sambil menarik napas dan menghembuskannya.

_**/"Kau harus pikirkan perang itu. Bukankah tinggal tiga hari?"/**_

"APAA?! Ce-Cepat sekali ..." seru Yuuki kaget.

_**/"Nee, sekarang kau sedang apa?"/**_

"Mengawasi Karin, anakmu," jawab Yuuki sambil melihat ke dalam cermin, dimana Karin sedang berperang dengan soal ujiannya, "Pasukan perang telah siap,"

_**/"Pasukan dari Black Kingdom juga telah siap,"/**_

"Sepertinya kita egois, bukankah begitu?" tanya Yuuki, "Kita mengorbankan banyak nyawa manusia yang sebenarnya kecerdasan buatan ini hanya demi kepentingan kita,"

_**/"Mau bagaimana lagi? Apa kau punya cara lain selain peperangan ini?"/**_

"Tidak ..." jawab Yuuki.

_**/"Kau tidak boleh mati dalam peperangan itu, bukankah kau ingin kembali ke bumi?"/**_

Yuuki berjalan-jalan mengitari kamarnya dengan bosan, dan akhirnya ia duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya, "Memang itulah alasan kenapa aku mau membantu _**ojou-sama**_ selain balas budi,"

_**/"Kau tidak boleh terluka juga, karena darahmu itu bisa mengembalikan memoriku pada Karin yang sangat menyakitkan itu. Pasti Karin akan membenci kita!"/**_

"Lalu bagaimana suamimu, Kuga Jin?" tanya Yuuki.

_**/"Memorinya hanya bisa kembali setelah kita menghapus dunia ini. Sebenarnya bisa saja aku mengembalikannya, namun aku takut BakaYu akan marah karena katanya itu akan mempercepat ceritanya selesai,"/**_

Yuuki _**facepalm**_,_** sweatdrop**_, cengo, _**jawdrop**_, dan lain sebagainya(?), "_**Baka**_Yu ..."

_**/"Yep. Katanya aku hanya boleh mengembalikan memori Jin-kun sampai ia mengetikkan perintahnya,"/**_

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, rumah _**ojou-sama**_ di Jepang dan masih bisa dikunjungi bukan?" tanya Yuuki.

_**/"Begitulah, memangnya kenapa Yuuki?"/**_

"Kalau sampai Karin tidak sengaja memasuki rumah _**ojou-sama**_ dan terdampar di ruang bawah tanah itu bagaimana?" tanya Yuuki.

_**/"Ruang bawah tanah itu memiliki segel dimana yang bisa membukanya hanya aku dan ayahku. Lagipula rumahku itu tidak bisa dilihat orang biasa,"/**_

"Bukankah Karin itu reinkarnasimu? Dan setelah aku membaca buku di perpustakaan kota, katanya seorang anak membawa DNA yang sama persis dengan ibunya," terang Yuuki.

_**/"Ya ampun! Aku lupa mengunci semua data dunia ini dari dunia luar! Kalau Karin bisa masuk sini, artinya dia tak bisa keluar!"/**_

"Lho, bagaimana bisa?"

_**/"Hahhh, sebenarnya ayahku tahu kalau aku menghapus semua DNA bumi milikku sepenuhnya, dan ayahku telah memblokir akses keluar, menandakan siapa yang masuk tak akan pernah bisa keluar,"/**_

"A-Apa? Jadi bagaimana ini?"

_**/"Hahhh, kita hanya bisa berharap Karin tidak mengunjungi rumahku. Kita tak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika seandainya Karin masuk ke dunia ini,"/**_

"Aku takutnya Karin akan terlibat dalam perang yang akan pecah kurang dari seratus jam ini, dan itu dapat mengancam nyawanya," ujar Yuuki. Bibirnya bergetar saat membicarakan nyawa Karin. Ia tak mau melepas Karin begitu saja, tidak akan pernah mau ...

_**/"Hahhh, masalah semakin pelik kalau sampai Karin masuk ke dunia ini,"/**_

"Karin ..." lirih Yuuki. Sebelumnya ia belum pernah setakut dan setegang ini, tapi apa ini semua karena perasaannya? Perasaan cinta untuk memiliki Karin? Ini sebenarnya pertanda apa?

_**/"Baiklah Yuuki, sebaiknya kita sudahi percakapan kita. Author geblek nan gila beserta adik stressnya itu sudah menguap ratusan bahkan ribuan kali mendengar perbincangan antara kita berdua, napas mereka sangat bau hingga mengganggu indra penciumanku,"/**_

Yuuki _**sweatdrop**_ untuk yang kesekian kalinya mendengar gerutuan kalimat terakhir yang dia dengar dari Suzuka, "Baiklah _**ojou-sama**_,"

(Shiro : *lagi belajar sains mendadak bersin* Hatchiiiiune Mikyuuu!)

(Yukina : *_**sweatdrop**_* Bersinnya lebay banget sihh ... -_-")

Di sisi lain, Yuuki merasa senang jika Karin memasuki dunia virtual ini. Artinya mereka bisa bertemu setiap waktu kapanpun walaupun hanya sebatas sahabat. Namun di sisi lain, ia merasa ketakutan yang amat sangat dalam. Bagaimana jika Karin meninggal saat waktu perang? Sedangkan semua orang baik di _**Black Kingdom**_ maupun _**White Kingdom**_ harus keluar dari rumah dan ikut berperang.

"Karin ... kumohon jangan pergi ke tempatku ..." lirih Yuuki pelan hingga tidak didengar siapapun kecuali Yuuki sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kegembiraan dan Harapan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hanazono-_**san**_, saatnya Anda pulang," ujar Jin sambil mendatangi Karin yang kini terduduk di kursi rodanya di depan taman.

"_**Sensei**_ boleh memanggil nama kecilku kalau mau," ujar Karin sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Jin sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, Karin," ujar Jin.

Karin melebarkan senyumannya hingga melebihi lebar meja #plak yang membuat Jin ikut tersenyum, "Begitu saja _**sensei**_, sebenarnya aku tidak terbiasa dipanggil orang dengan margaku,"

"Kalau Karin mau, Karin bisa memanggil _**sensei**_ dengan sebutan _**tou-san**_," ujar Jin, "Tapi diluar jam sekolah, oke?"

"_**Hai tou-san**_!" seru Karin gembira karena akhirnya bisa merasakan bagaimana memiliki sosok seorang ayah.

Jin mendorong kursi roda Karin menuju rumah Karin. Kebetulan rumah Karin dengan sekolah bersebelahan, jadi berjalan kaki pun tidak akan terasa yang namanya lelah.

"_**Tou-san**_ kalau lelah tidak perlu mendorong kursi rodaku, aku bisa mendorongnya sendiri kok," ujar Karin ketika menatap Jin yang napasnya tersengal-sengal.

"Hahaha, kau ini ada-ada saja Karin," ujar Jin sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Karin, "Mana mungkin sedekat ini _**tou-san**_ bisa lelah?"

Drrrrttt!

Ponsel Jin yang bergetar dapat didengar oleh telinga Karin. Jin kemudian merogoh ponselnya di saku celananya.

"Hahhh, ada telpon dari Ami, dia mau apa sih?" tanya Jin ketika membaca si penelepon.

"Angkat saja _**tou-san**_, siapa tahu ada urusan penting," ujar Karin.

Jin pun mengangkat telepon dari Ami, "_**Moshi-moshi**_? Apa? Oke, depan _**Sushi Miso Restaurant**_," ujar Jin.

"_**Doushite tou-san**_?" tanya Karin bingung.

"Kita ke _**Sushi Miso Restaurant **_ya, kebetulan hari ini _**tou-san**_ tidak masak apa-apa. Kan tidak mungkin kita meminta pada tetangga, benar bukan?" tawar Jin.

"Baiklah _**tou-san**_!" ujar Karin riang.

"Tapi sebaiknya Karin di luar saja, oke? Di dalam restoran itu pasti ramai, dan pasti kita akan kesusahan untuk bergerak. Dan nanti _**tou-san**_ harus bicara dengan Ami-_**sensei**_, jadi jaga dirimu baik-baik di luar," pesan Jin.

"Iya," ujar Karin singkat.

Tak butuh waktu yang lama, Karin dan Jin telah sampai di restoran yang dimaksud. Masih ingat perkataan Jin tadi, Karin pun menunggu di luar restoran.

"Eh, rumah itu kelihatannya bagus sekali, tapi sepertinya tidak terlalu terawat dengan baik," ujar Karin yang tiba-tiba melirik ke arah kiri, bersebelahan dengan restoran.

Karena rasa penasaran yang tinggi, Karin pun menggerakkan kursi rodanya menuju rumah besar nan megah itu.

"Pagar rumahnya tidak dikunci, ini aneh. Kenapa semua orang sepertinya seakan tidak bisa melihat rumah yang satu ini ya?" tanya Karin heran.

Karin pun memasuki rumah tua itu. Mulai dari pagar, pintu masuk utama, hingga ruang bawah tanah tidak dikunci.

"Untung saja bukan berbentuk tangga dan berbentuk ram, jadi aku bisa masuk ke ruang bawah tanah yang begitu misterius ini," ujar Karin semakin penasaran.

Bodohnya kau Karin, padahal semua orang di sebuah tempat malah tidak mengharapkan kehadiranmu.

"Percuma aku bisa masuk menuruni ram kalau ada dinding dimana hanya bisa dibuka menggunakan _**password**_ sidik tangan," gerutu Karin sedikit kesal, "Tapi, aku coba sajalah,"

_**Password Correct**_

"Eh? Sidik tanganku bisa membukanya?" tanya Karin bingung sambil melihat tangan kanannya yang tadi ia pakai untuk memasukkan_** password**_nya.

Dinding itu mendadak menghilang dengan perlahan-lahan, menampakkan sebuah lab lengkap dengan kelinci percobaan yang telah mati.

"Ternyata semua barang-barang disini sudah tua ya, sudah berapa lama ya kira-kira?" ujar Karin melihat bangkai-bangkai hewan seperti tikus, kelinci, dan lain-lain.

Iris_** emerald**_ miliknya menatap sebuah layar komputer yang menyala dengan dua lembar daun di lantai ubin itu.

"Daun ini untuk apa? Daunnya juga keras di ujungnya, namun lembut pada bagian pangkalnya, tidak seperti daun pada umumnya," ujar Karin ketika mengambil salah satu daun yang dilihatnya dan terus mendekap daun yang berada di tangannya.

_**Hanazono Suzuka with Hanazono Kazuto : Virtual World Project**_

"Eh, ini layar monitornya kenapa lagi? Rusak atau apa?" tanya Karin dalam _**baka mode on**_, "Dan kenapa marganya bisa sama denganku?"

_**First of all, please enter your name**_

"Lah, ini kenapa lebih mirip permainan?" tanya Karin semakin bingung, namun dia tetap mengetikkan namanya melalui _**keyboard**_ itu.

_**Hanazono Karin**_

Tit

Tit

Tit

"Monitornya kenapa ini?!" seru Karin panik sambil kabur dari tempat kejadian. Ia ingin keluar dari rumah ini secepatnya, namun pintu masuk ruang bawah tanah tertutup dan terkunci otomatis.

Mendadak tubuh Karin diselubungi cahaya biru, sanggup membuat Karin menjerit sekuat-kuatnya sambil menangis.

"SIAPAPUN, TOLONG AKU!" seru Karin.

Syut!

Terlambat, monitor itu telah mati seutuhnya bersamaan dengan menghilangnya putri satu-satunya dari Kuga Jin dan Hanazono Suzuka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kegembiraan dan Harapan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bruk!

"Auch ... sakit ..."

Karin terjatuh dari langit dalam posisi tengkurap seperti opening dari film Mr. B*an XD #plak! #slap! #jduag! #bletak!

"Kenapa aku seperti tidak asing dengan tempat ini?" tanya Karin sambil mencoba berdiri, "Dan hei! Aku bisa berdiri sama seperti ketika aku bersama Yuuki-_**nii**_!" seru Karin.

Karin tiba di sebuah kota yang tidak terlalu ramai dan tidak terlalu sepi. Langkah sepatu sekolah miliknya menemaninya setiap ia berjalan.

"Aku dimana ya?" tanya Karin lagi.

Saat Karin melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat yang disebabkan karena ia ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari dunia yang tidak dikenalnya sama sekali ini, ia tak sengaja menumbur seorang laki-laki yang sepertinya sama tinggi dengannya—

Bruk!

—dan itu membuat tubuh Karin merasakan sakit yang amat luar biasa untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Ah, aku benar-benar minta maaf!" seru Karin penuh penyesalan sambil bangkit dari posisi duduknya setelah menabrak orang tadi.

"Aku juga! Sepertinya aku terlalu terburu-buru!" balas laki-laki itu.

Eh? Suara itu ...

"_**YUUKI-NII**_?!"

"HAHHH?! HANAZONO KARIN_** OHIME-SAMA**_?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kegembiraan dan Harapan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa kau bisa terdampar di sini, Karin?" tanya Yuuki sambil menuangkan teh _**ocha**_ ke cangkir Karin dari sebuah teko.

Kini mereka berdua—Yuuki dan Karin—telah berada di rumah Yuuki setelah Yuuki mengajak Karin untuk berkunjung dan langsung diterima oleh Karin dengan cepat. Ia tak mau tersesat di tempat yang pertama kali ia kunjungi.

"Kau pikir aku dan kau berada di sebuah pulau tak berpenghuni hingga kau menyebutnya terdampar heh?" tanya Karin sambil menyeruput teh _**ocha**_ dari cangkirnya.

"Sudahlah tak perlu basa-basi, jawab saja. Kenapa kau bisa disini?" tanya Yuuki.

"Entahlah. Tadi _**tou-san**_ dan aku pergi ke restoran karena _**tou-san**_ mau bertemu dengan seseorang, sementara aku menunggu di luar. Lalu aku melihat sebuah rumah tua yang anehnya tidak bisa dilihat orang lain. Lalu aku masuk ke rumah tua itu hingga menemukan ruang bawah tanah. Lalu dengan tanganku, anehnya dinding itu terbuka dengan sendirinya, menampakkan lab yang sudah sangat tua. Ada satu monitor yang masih hidup, menampilkan tulisan _**Hanazono Suzuka with Hanazono Kazuto : Virtual World Project**_, lalu aku juga memegang salah satu daun yang begitu aneh, dan lagi, monitor itu menyuruhku memasukkan dengan namaku, ya aku masukkan saja. Dan seolah monitor itu mengenalku, monitor sialan itu mengirimku di sini. Syukurlah aku menemukan Yuuki-_**nii**_," ujar Karin dengan berakhir menghela napas lega setelah menjelaskan penjelasan yang pendek dikali sempit dikali rendah #plak!

(Shiro : Bukannya panjang dikali lebar dikali tinggi?)

(Yukina : Udah _**mainstream **_itu mah! Biar greget gitu_** desu **_XD)

(Shiro : *_**speechless**_*)

"_**Tou-san**_?" tanya Yuuki bingung. Apa Karin telah memiliki orang tua angkat?

"Kuga-_**sensei**_ menyuruhku memanggilnya dengan sebutan '_**tou-san**_' jika diluar jam sekolah, dan aku menyetujuinya karena aku masih merasakan aura yang berbeda dengan _**sensei**_ lainnya dalam diri Kuga-_**sensei**_," terang Karin.

"Oh begitu ..." balas Yuuki sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya pertanda ia paham, '_**Dia itu benar-benar ayahmu, sadarlah Hanazono Karin! Akan sakit sekali jika aku yang memberitahumu!**_' seru Yuuki dalam hati.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Karin bingung.

"Hahhh, padahal sebenarnya aku tidak mengharapkanmu datang ke dunia ini, namun sepertinya Dewi Fortuna tidak memihakku," ujar Yuuki pasrah, "Dan mau tak mau kau harus ikut dalam perang besar yang akan dilaksanakan tiga hari lagi mulai dari sekarang,"

"Perang? Perang apa?" tanya Karin.

"Sudah kuduga kau tidak akan mengerti, dan aku juga tidak mau ikut campur," ujar Yuuki.

"Jelaskan padaku semuanya, _**onii-sama**_," pinta Karin penuh harap.

"Baiklah baiklah, akan kujelaskan semuanya, biar kau puas. Siapkan indra pendengaranmu baik-baik, karena aku tidak akan mengulangi penjelasanku untuk yang kedua kalinya," ujar Yuuki.

"Oke Yuuki-_**nii**_," ujar Karin.

"Dunia virtual ini bernama Kamamicha. Jika _**White Kingdom **_berkuasa, namanya adalah _**White Kamamicha**_, namun jika _**Black Kingdom**_ yang berkuasa, namanya berubah menjadi_** White Kamamicha**_," ujar Yuuki memulai penjelasannya.

"Lanjutkan," perintah Karin.

"Jadi saat ini, sedang ada terjadi perebutan kekuasaan dunia Kamamicha antara _**White Kingdom**_ dengan _**Black Kingdom**_. Aku yang ada di pihak _**White Kingdom**_ pun segera menyusun strategi bersama prajurit yang lainnya," lanjut Yuuki.

"Pertanyaan," ujar Karin sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya layaknya seorang murid yang ingin bertanya pada _**sensei**_nya, "Kita sekarang ada dimana?" tanya Karin.

"Kita ada di sebuah kota di _**White Kingdom**_, tepatnya di _**Joy and Hope City**_, tempat semua orang gembira karena harapannya tercapai," jawab Yuuki.

"Bukankah arti kata '_**Joy and Hope City**_' itu adalah 'Kota Kegembiraan dan Harapan'?" tanya Karin.

"Begitulah. Orang-orang disini selalu gembira dan tak pernah sedih. Jika ada orang yang putus asa terhadap harapan mereka dan murung, kami akan membantu orang itu. Aku terlahir di sini, di sini tempat kelahiranku, makanya aku bertekad untuk membuatmu gembira, paham?" jelas Yuuki menjawab pertanyaan Karin.

"Sangat paham. Oh ya, lanjutkan yang tadi," ujar Karin sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku mengetahui tentang perang terakhir ini dari _**ojou-sama**_, dia yang menghubungiku lewat pikiran. Aku yang baru tahu langsung syok, dan tak menyangka bahwa perang besar akan terjadi tak lama lagi," sambung Yuuki yang melanjutkan penjelasaannya karena tadi sempat dipotong oleh pertanyaan Karin.

"Lanjutkan," ujar Karin. Sebenarnya ia punya pertanyaan yang muncul di pikirannya, namun biarkan sajalah, nanti jika penjelasannya sudah selesai, ia akan bertanya.

"Aku bisa mengunjungimu karena _**ojou-sama **_sendiri yang menyuruhku, karena kau akan berguna dalam suatu proyek, dan kau tidak akan merasa rugi, tenang saja, aku bisa jamin itu," lanjut Yuuki, '_**Itu juga karena kau adalah anak ojou-sama, tepatnya reinkarnasinya, orang yang berhasil membuatku merasakan betapa manisnya yang namanya ... jatuh cinta,**_' sambung Yuuki dalam hati.

"Proyek ..." lirih Karin yang tidak dapat didengar Yuuki. Entah kenapa ia teringat dengan tulisan _**Hanazono Suzuka with Hanazono Kazuto : Virtual World Project**_ yang muncul di monitor—yang sialan, menurut Karin.

"Kami tidak mengharapkanmu datang, karena belum saatnya, tapi apa daya, semua sudah terjadi, dan semua sudah takdir," lanjut Yuuki, "Ada pertanyaan?"

"Siapa itu Hanazono Suzuka dan Hanazono Kazuto? Kenapa marga mereka berdua yaitu Suzuka dan Kazuto itu bisa sama denganku? Lalu siapa '_**ojou-sama**_' yang sering _**onii-sama**_ sebut? Dan apa hubungan kegembiraan dan harapan denganku? Apa _**ojou-sama**_ itu memiliki keterkaitan dengan _**tou-san**_ sampai Yuuki-_**nii**_ bertanya tentangnya tadi? Da—"

"Bisakah kau bertanya satu-satu? Aku tidak bisa mengingatnya sama sekali, kalau seperti itu bagaimana aku bisa menjawab semuanya?" tanya Yuuki sedikit menggerutu kesal.

"—aku minta maaf. Baiklah, akan kuulangi satu per satu. Siapa itu Hanazono Suzuka dan Hanazono Kazuto?" tanya Karin mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Hanazono Kazuto adalah seorang penemu, sedangkan Hanazono Suzuka adalah anak dari Hanazono Kazuto," jawab Yuuki.

"Pertanyaan kedua, kenapa marga mereka berdua yaitu Suzuka dan Kazuto itu bisa sama denganku?" tanya Karin lagi.

"Kau tanya padaku, mana aku tahu," jawab Yuuki sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Dan juga aku bukan keluarga mereka berdua kok, secara logika margaku beda jauh dengan mereka,"

'_**Masuk di akal juga,**_' batin Karin berucap, "Pertanyaan ketiga, lalu siapa '_**ojou-sama**_' yang sering Yuuki-_**nii**_ sebut?" tanya Karin.

"Dia adalah Hanazono Suzuka sendiri," jawab Yuuki.

Karin tersontak kaget, "Bagaimana bisa seorang pencipta dunia ini bisa terkurung di dunia yang ia buat sendiri?"

"Kalau itu aku tidak tahu," jawab Yuuki yang lagi-lagi mengangkat kedua bahunya, ia tak mau membuka memori kecil itu satu per satu yang bisa menjadi sangat besar, "Itu semuanya hanya diketahui oleh orang itu sendiri,"

"Pertanyaan keempat, apa hubungan kegembiraan dan harapan denganku?" tanya Karin yang kali ini disertai dengan wajah bingung.

"Ck, bukankah sudah kukatakan kalau perasaanmu mempengaruhi tempat ini? Kami tidak mau mendapat hujan ataupun badai, dan itu semua sumbernya darimu. Kau gembira karena harapanmu terpenuhi, cuacanya gembira juga!" terang Yuuki.

"Cuaca bisa gembira?" tanya Karin heran sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Itu hanya perumpamaan," jawab Yuuki _**facepalm**_, '_**Ternyata Karin baka juga ya ...**_' tambah Yuuki dalam hati.

"Pertanyaan kelima, Apa _**ojou-sama**_ itu memiliki keterkaitan dengan _**tou-san**_ sampai Yuuki-_**nii**_ bertanya tentangnya tadi?" tanya Karin lagi.

"Sejak kapan aku menanyakan diri seorang Kuga Jin? Aku bertanya karena aku penasaran. Dan untuk pertanyaanmu, jawabannya bisa jadi iya bisa jadi tidak," jawab Yuuki yang kali ini terkesan cuek, '_**Tentu saja ada! Mereka suami istri dan kau anak mereka, putri tunggal mereka!**_'

"Pertanyaan keenam dan terakhir, sebenarnya sih ini lebih tepat disebut permintaan," ujar Karin sedikit ragu akibat kecuekan Yuuki tadi mungkin, eh?

"Katakanlah," ujar Yuuki yang terdengar dari suara baritonnya menjadi lebih bersahabat, "Tapi jangan yang aneh-aneh!" seru Yuuki memberikan pengecualian.

"Sebelumnya Yuuki-_**nii**_ bilang kalau semua orang baik di _**White Kingdom **_maupun_** Black Kingdom **_ikut berpatisipasi dalam perang besar itu bukan?" tanya Karin.

"Begitulah, dan itu menjadi alasan mengapa aku tidak mengharapkan kehadiranmu, karena aku menyayangimu seperti seorang _**imouto**_ kecil nan lucu sepertimu, Hanazono Karin," ujar Yuuki lembut.

'_**Benar-benar sosok seorang aniki. Andai aku benar-benar imoutonya, aku pasti merasa sangat beruntung memiliki aniki selembut dan seperhatian Yuuki-nii. Bahkan kalau bisa ... aku ingin menjadi ... kekasihnya, pasti menyenangkan,**_' batin Karin miris.

"Nah, memangnya apa permintaanmu? Semampuku aku akan mengabulkannya, Karin," ujar Yuuki.

"Aku ingin Yuuki-_**nii**_ mengajarkan aku cara berperang menggunakan pedang," pinta Karin.

"A-Apa? Bisa kau ulangi sekali lagi?" tanya Yuuki sedikit terkejut. Bukan, dia tidak tuli, malah dia hanya memastikan kalau indra pendengarannya berfungsi dengan baik.

"Aku. Ingin. Yuuki-_**nii**_. Mengajarkan. Aku. Cara. Berperang. Menggunakan. Pedang," ulang Karin dengan jeda setiap satu katanya.

"Kenapa kau mau memintaku?" tanya Yuuki.

"Karena aku akan merasa sangat tidak berguna jika ikut dalam barisan perang namun hanya bisa bersembunyi," jawab Karin.

"Taruhannya itu nyawamu, Karin," ujar Yuuki masih ragu akan permintaan Karin.

"Aku tidak peduli itu semua, aku ingin melindungi Yuuki-_**nii**_, karena hanya Yuuki-_**nii**_ temanku satu-satunya yang bisa menghargai kondisiku apa adanya. _**Arigatou gozaimasu**_," ujar Karin.

Puk!

Yuuki tersontak kaget tatkala melihat Karin yang menerjang dirinya dan langsung memeluk dirinya tanpa seizin pemilik tubuh tersebut.

'_**Harusnya aku yang melindungimu, ohime-sama,**_' batin Yuuki yang masih dipeluk Karin dengan cukup erat.

"Maukah Yuuki-_**nii**_ mengajarkanku? Aku tidak mau menjadi orang yang seperti pemain figuran dalam sebuah pertunjukkan drama, yang hanya lewat begitu saja namun tak berpengaruh pada keadaan," pinta Karin yang kali ini disertai dengan nada yang memelas dan_**puppy eyes**_ ala Hanazono Karin(?)

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, Karin," ujar Yuuki berusaha menyembunyikan keraguan dan ketidakrelaan dalam suaranya, sebenarnya berhasil didengar oleh Karin, namun sepertinya Karin tidak memedulikannya.

"_**Hontouni**_ ... _**arigatou**_ ..." ujar Karin.

Bruk!

Badan Karin ambruk masih di pelukan Yuuki. Khawatir akan kondisinya, Yuuki langsung menggendong Karin ala _**bridal style**_ menuju kamar tidurnya. Kebetulan di kamarnya ia memiliki dua tempat tidur, jadi dia tak perlu tidur satu ranjang dengan Karin.

"Walaupun kau masih berumur sepuluh tahun, tapi sikapmu seperti anak lima belas tahun," ujar Yuuki lalu menggerakkan tangannya menelusuri setiap lekuk wajah Karin yang memberi kesan bahagia nan gembira bagi siapapun yang melihatnya, termasuk Yuuki sendiri.

Yuuki tadinya berniat untuk keluar dari kamar tidurnya untuk membereskan perlengkapan minum teh antara dirinya dan Karin, namun sepertinya Karin menyadari itu dan langsung menarik tangan Yuuki namun masih terlelap.

"Y-Yuuki-_**nii**_ ... jangan tinggalkan aku, aku mohon ..." lirih Karin mengigau.

"Ka-Karin ..." jujur saja kini Yuuki merasa senang bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Karin tiga hari sebelum perang, namun rasa kekhawatiran yang amat besar itu mengalahkan semua perasaan senangnya tersebut.

"Sebenarnya aku menyukaimu. _**Suki da yo**_, Yuuki-_**nii**_ ..." ungkap Karin lagi, namun masih tertidur dengan pulasnya.

"Kalau kau bisa mendengar perkataanku Karin," ujar Yuuki pelan, "Kalau aku juga menyukaimu. _**Suki da yo**_. Tapi takdir melarang hubungan kita ... untuk sementara waktu. Setelah semua masalah di dunia ini berakhir, kita bertiga bisa keluar dari sini dan hidup sebagai manusia di bumi,"

"U-Urrmm, Y-Yuuki-_**nii**_ ... jangan mati ... ayo kita pulang bersama ke bumi dan hidup bersama juga,"

Deg!

'_**E-Eh? Kenapa perasaanku mengatakan bahwa yang dikatakan Karin itu semua benar? Dia mencintaiku, dan aku akan mati?**_' batin Yuuki, '_**Dia saja menyadari kepergianku tadi pada saat aku ingin keluar kamar,**_'

_**/"Pssst! Yuuki! Hei Yuuki! Sakurai Yuuki"/**_

"O-_**Ojou-sama**_?" ujar Yuuki sedikit terkejut, "Sudah berapa kali kukatakan kalau harus mengatakan salam?" tanya Yuuki sambil menghela napasnya. Ternyata pengawal lebih tahu tentang etika dan sopan santun daripada sang _**ojou-sama**_, ckckck.

_**/"Hehehe, aku lupa,"/**_

Yuuki meyakini bahwa _**ojou-sama**_nya di luar sana sedang bercengar-cengir ria(?), "Hahh, sampai kapanpun penyakit bernama lupa milik _**ojou-sama **_tak akan pernah hilang,"

_**/"Hahaha, kau ini, seperti tidak tahu aku saja,"/**_

"_**Ojou-sama**_ sikapnya seperti anak-anak saja," ujar Yuuki facepalm sendiri.

_**/"Kau ini tidak tahu kalau masa kecilku tidak bahagia, nasib hikikomori,"/**_

"Masa kecil kurang bahagia, masa besar selalu susah, masa tua sangat sengsara," ujar Yuuki.

_**/"Kau ini kejam sekali Yuuki, hiks hiks,"/**_

"Pfffftt!" Yuuki tertawa kecil, berusaha tidak membangunkan_** ohime-sama**_nya, padahal jika _**ohime-sama**_nya bangun atau tidak ada, ia akan tertawa sekeras mungkin.

_**/"Hahhh, sudahlah,"/**_

"Baiklah baiklah, pfffft," ujar Yuuki masih menahan tawanya, "Nah, ada apa _**ojou-sama**_ menghubungiku malam-malam begini?"

_**/"Siapa perempuan kecil nan manis yang ada di tempat tidurmu itu? Sepertinya aku merasa tidak asing dengan gadis lolita itu,"/**_

"Dia putri _**ojou-sama**_ sendiri, Hanazono Karin. Ck, masa _**ojou-sama **_tidak bisa mengetahuinya?" tanya Yuuki _**facepalm plus sweatdrop**_, "Dan menurutku dia itu tidak loli, ya walaupun dia manis sih,"

_**/"Yah aku kan tidak bertemu dengannya sejak dia lahir, jadi aku mana tahu bagaimana dia tumbuh besar. Dia menganggap aku sudah meninggal, hahh, sakit sekali hatiku,"/**_

"_**Ojou-sama**_ terlalu mendramatisir," ujar Yuuki makin _**sweatdrop**_, "Siapa juga yang menyuruh_** ojou-sama**_ menghilang tepat setelah _**ohime-sama**_ lahir?" tanya Yuuki.

_**/"Kalau aku tidak berpisah dengan Jin-kun dan Karin, kan nyawa mereka taruhannya,"/**_

"Benar juga," ujar Yuuki sambil memasang pose berpikir, "Oh ya, bagaimana proses pengembalian DNA kita?"

_**/"Baru dua puluh lima persen. Selesainya sesuai perkiraanku, sama seperti perkataanku yang sebelum, tepat setelah perang berakhir barulah selesai,"/**_

"Karin ada bersama kita, dan dia pasti ingin pulang, ayahnya pasti menunggu," ujar Yuuki.

_**/"Ayahnya? Karin punya ayah dan ibu angkat?"/**_

"Kuga Jin-_**sensei**_," jawab Yuuki, "Tadi aku mendengar cerita Karin katanya Jin-_**sensei**_ sendiri yang menyuruh Karin memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan _**tou-san**_,"

_**/"Hah? Jin-kun telah mendapatkan ingatannya?"/**_

"Sepertinya belum ingat," jawab Yuuki, "Mengingat Karin dan Jin tinggal satu rumah bersama,"

_**/"Mmm, mungkin saja karena hubungan mereka yang sangat-sangat dekat, dan memang harusnya begitu. Mereka berdua kan ayah dan anak,"/**_

"Sepertinya _**ojou-sama**_ mengerti jalan pikiranku," ujar Yuuki dengan nada memuji sambil tersenyum lebar.

_**/"Karena aku bisa membaca pikiranmu. Ahahaha, bahkan aku pun tahu kalau kau menyukai putriku, Hanazono Karin,"/**_

Blush!

Wajah Yuuki memerah seketika mendengar kata 'menyukai' yang terlontar dari _**ojou-sama**_nya. Selama ini ia tidak tahu kalau ada seseorang yang mengetahui perasaannya itu.

_**/"Pantas saja ketika aku berkata kalau aku ingin mengangkatmu sebagai anakku seperti ada nada sedih ketika kau melontarkan kalimatmu padaku, ternyata memang kau menyukainya,"/**_

"A-Aku mana mungkin mencintainya!" seru Yuuki.

_**/"Araaa~ jangan membohongi perasaanmu sendiri. Kalau seandainya Karin diambil seseorang yang mencintai Karin juga bagaimana, hah?"/**_

"Hahhh, baiklah, baik anak maupun ibu sama saja, sukanya berdebat dan pasti menang," ujar Yuuki mengalah, "Baiklah, aku mengaku. Aku memang menyukai Karin _**ohime-sama**_, sudah puas _**ojou-sama**_?"

_**/"Ohoho, tentu saja aku puas, bahkan sangat puas. Dan sebenarnya Karin membalas perasaanmu juga lho,"/**_

"_**Ojou-sama**_ membobol pikiran Karin?" tanya Yuuki.

_**/"Bukan begitu. Selama ini aku selalu mengawasi kalian berdua tahu, namun sebelumnya aku tak yakin saja kalau dia putriku hingga sekarang. Dan dari gerak-gerik Karin, dia sepertinya gugup saat bersamamu. Dan tambahan satu lagi, bahkan tadi dia bermimpi tentangmu,"/**_

"_**Ojou-sama**_, entah kenapa perasaanku mengatakan apa yang dimimpikan _**ohime-sama**_ akan menjadi kenyataan. Dia seperti memimpikan kalau aku mati saat peperangan itu nantinya,"

_**/"Mimpi memang bisa jadi kenyataan bukan? Tapi semua mimpi belum tentu menjadi kenyataan. Bisa jadi itu hanya firasat burukmu yang harus kau buang jauh-jauh, takutnya itu akan mengganggu kondisi tubuhmu, Yuuki. Aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu,"/**_

"_**Ojou-sama**_ dan aku bukan seperti ratu dan pengawalnya, tapi lebih menyerupai ibu dan anak, sama seperti Jin-_**sensei**_ dan Karin," ujar Yuuki.

_**/"Kau bisa memanggilku 'kaa-san' kalau kau mau,"/**_

"B-Benarkah? _**Hontou ni**_?" tanya Yuuki terkejut dan memastikan kalau itu adalah nyata.

_**/"Itu sih penawaran ya, kalau kau tidak mau ya tidak apa-apa. Aku menganggapmu itu bukan sebagai pelayanku, aku menganggapmu sama seperti Karin, karena sepertinya sama di berbagai hal,"/**_

"Sama apanya? Dia itu pendiam sedangkan aku tidak pendiam seperti dia," tanya Yuuki.

_**/"Sama-sama mencintai, bukankah itu juga sama, sama di bidang percintaan?"/**_

Blush!

Wajah Yuuki kini memerah hingga dapat menyaingi buah semangka. Suzuka, kau berhasil membuat Yuuki yang _**kuudere**_ ini _**blushing**_ akut.

"A-Apaan sih?" tanya Yuuki sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan menundukkan kepalanya yang kini benar-benar memerah.

_**/"Aku tak menyangka bahwa orang sedinginmu jika mengurus para prajurit bisa luluh oleh putriku, ahahaha,"/**_

"U-_**Urusai**_!" seru Yuuki yang langsung menghantamkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur tepat di sebelah kiri tempat tidur yang ditempati Karin dan menutupi kepalanya dengan bantal.

_**/"Ternyata selain kuudere, kau tsundere juga, eh? Dengan para wanita, kau selalu jutek. Aaaa~ aku tak menyangka cintamu pada Karin sekuat baja,"/**_

"Hentikan!" seru Yuuki.

"Yuuki-_**nii**_, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya sebuah suara imut milik Karin.

Yuuki meletakkan kembali bantal yang tadi digunakannya, menampakan rambutnya yang sedikit acak-acakan dengan wajahnya yang masih memerah.

"K-Ka-Kau sudah bangun, Karin?" tanya Yuuki sedikit kaget.

"Istirahat yang begitu menyegarkan tubuhku, _**arigatou**_," jawab Karin, "Oh ya, apa aku boleh pinjam bajumu?"

"Hah? Untuk apa?" tanya Yuuki.

"Aku mau ganti bajuku, tidak mungkin seharian aku masih memakai seragam sekolah bukan?" balas Karin.

"Aku tidak punya baju perempu-"

"Kyaaaa! Gaunnya bagus sekali! Aku tak menyangka kau memiliki gaun sebagus dan secantik ini!" seru Karin yang langsung membongkar lemari baju Yuuki.

Yuuki cengo, "Perasaan aku tak punya gaun," gumamnya.

Blam!

Brak!

"KARIN, TUTUP PINTUNYA PELAN-PELAN DONG! WOLES DIKIT NAPA?!" seru Yuuki nge-_**rage**_ tatkala mendengar suara gebrakan pintu lemari baju miliknya yang ditutup Karin dengan 'lembut', mengakibatkan semua lukisan di kamar Yuuki jatuh dan lepas dari kerangka piguranya.

"Ehehe,_** gomen ne**_," ujar Karin sambil cengar-cengir di tempat.

"KAU HARUS MERAPIKANNYA SEPERTI SEMULA, HANAZONO KARIN!" perintah Yuuki dengan nada berteriak.

"Ha-_**Hai**_ ..." ujar Karin lemas.

Tap!

"Eh? Lembaran foto?" tanya Karin ketika tidak sengaja menginjak sesuatu yang ternyata adalah selembar foto dan melihat belakang foto itu, "20 April 20xx, waw, berarti tahun kemarin dong,"

Karin pun membalikkan foto itu, lalu Karin melihat foto itu secara keseluruhan, hasilnya adalah Karin cengo hingga _**nosebleed**_.

"Y-Yu-Yuuki-_**nii**_ ... ini benar-benar kau?" tanya Karin sambil menunjukkan lembaran foto yang tadi ia lihat dengan nada tak percaya.

Yuuki pun langsung melihat foto yang dimaksud Karin, lalu sesaat kemudian pipi Yuuki memerah karena malu.

"E-Egh, i-itu ..." Yuuki kehabisan kata-kata untuk bicara. _**Speechless**_ tepatnya.

Lima detik ...

Empat detik ...

Tiga detik ...

Dua detik ...

Satu de-

"AHAHAHA, FOTO YUUKI-_**NII**_ TERNYATA LUCU JUGA! KYAAA, YUUKI-_**NII NO SHOTA**_, AAAAAAAA! AKU BISA _**NOSEBLEED**_ BERBASKOM-BASKOM! _**NEE**_ YUUKI-_**NII**_, FOTO INI KUSIMPAN YA?" seru Karin yang _**fangirling**_ terhadap foto yang ia temukan dan ia pegang sekarang.

Sementara Yuuki? Oh, sekarang Yuuki pun kini pundung di pojokkan sambil meratapi nasibnya yang amat mengenaskan.

"Kenapa foto itu masih ada? Aku saja sampai lupa. Itu adalah hal yang paling memalukan seumur hidupku," ujar Yuuki masih pundung di pojok kamarnya.

Kalian mau tahu foto apa itu?

Itu adalah foto Yuuki ber_**cross-dressing**_ menggunakan gaun yang tadi Karin pegang. Rambutnya yang sedikit panjang itu diikat dua dengan pita merah, lalu ia memakai sepatu berwarna hitam _**mary-jane**_, lalu dengan narsisnya, Yuuki bergaya ala _**Little Miss Japan**_(?)

Ah, tidak disangka Yuuki yang _**shota**_ itu bisa menjadi gadis_** lolita**_ yang begitu _**kawaii**_ mengalahkan Himeka atau Karin. Bahkan itu bisa membuat Karin _**fangirling**_ hingga_** nosebleed**_ membasahi lantai kamar Yuuki.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kegembiraan dan Harapan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana bisa Karin menghilang?!" seru Kirika, tetangga dekat Karin yang selalu memberi makanan kepada Karin layaknya kucing(?) yang terkejut saat Jin datang ke rumahnya dan memberitahu Karin yang menghilang tanpa alasan yang konkrit(?) #bahasaapatuh-_-"?

"Aku pikir Karin pulang dan mampir ke sini," ujar Jin dengan nada sangat menyesal karena tidak bisa menjaga Karin dengan baik.

"Padahal aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai anakku sendiri," lirih Kirika. Sepertinya ia juga merasa kehilangan, sama seperti yang dirasakan Jin.

"Ada apa Kirika?" tanya Kirio, suami Kirika.

"Ka-Karin menghilang, hiks hiks," jawab Kirika sesenggukkan.

"Kenapa bisa?" tanya Kirio pada Jin.

"Aku pikir Karin main ke sini, bukannya sudah biasanya begitu?" ulang Jin.

"Dia tidak main ke sini hari ini. Oh ya, apa hal ini sudah dilaporkan pada polisi?" tanya Kirio.

"Sudah, dan sekarang ini polisi sedang melacak keberadaan Karin," jawab Jin.

"Kami akan membantu mencari Karin. Dia gadis polos yang terlalu baik untuk menghilang dari lingkungan kami," ujar Kirika.

"_**Hontouni arigatou gozaimasu**_," ujar Jin sambil ber_**ojigi**_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kegembiraan dan Harapan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Brak!

"Kazusa-_**nee**_!" seru laki-laki yang berusia sekitar delapan tahun menerobos pintu—hingga menyebabkan impotensi dan gangguan kehamilan dan janin #plak—dengan seenak kepala pundak lutut kakinya(?)

"Shingen, kalau kau mau masuk, setidaknya tutup pintunya dulu, kalau kau memasuki kamar Kazune-_**nii**_ atau _**tou-san**_, mereka berdua pasti akan marah besar," ujar Kazusa.

"Hehehe, _**gomen ne**_ Kazusa-_**nee**_," ujar sambil cengar-cengir sendiri, lalu mengambil bangku dan duduk di sebelah Kazusa.

"Ada apa Shingen?" tanya Kazusa—selaku sepupu laki-laki yang bernama Shingen itu—yang kini sedang mengerjakan tugas dari Miyon-_**sensei**_.

"Tadi aku mendengar kalau seorang gadis yang aku tidak salah dengar namanya Hanazono Karin menghilang," jawab Shingen.

Senyum Kazusa langsung melebar, namun seketika ia merubah raut wajahnya yang seolah-olah dirinya terkejut dan sedih, "Benarkah Shingen?"

"Begitulah," jawab Shingen sambil menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda yakin.

Tok!

Tok!

Tok!

"Siapa?" tanya Kazusa sambil menolehkan kepalanya.

"Ini saya Kazusa-_**sama**_," ujar sebuah suara bariton yang amat khas di telinga Kazusa.

"Masuk Kyuu-_**chan**_," perintah Kazusa.

"Ini teh Anda, Kazusa-_**sama**_," ujar Kyuu-_**chan**_ yang datang dan langsung meletakkan secangkir teh hangat di meja Kazusa.

"_**Arigatou**_ Kyuu-_**chan**_," ujar Kazusa sopan.

"Saya permisi dulu Kazusa-_**sama**_," ujar Kyuu-_**chan **_undur diri dan keluar dari kamar Kazusa.

"Aku juga dapat telpon dari Hime-_**nee**_ dan Rika-_**nee**_ kalau Hanazono Karin itu menghilang, berarti berita ini telah menyebar luas ya?" tanya Shingen. Walau masih berumur delapan tahun, namun ia sudah bisa berpikiran dewasa.

"Bisa jadi Shingen," ujar Kazusa tersenyum sambil mengusap kepala Shingen, "Nah, Shingen belajar sana ya, kalau mau minta bantuan Kazune-_**nii**_,"

"Oke Kazusa-_**nee**_!" ujar Shingen sambil keluar dari kamar Kazusa dan lagi-lagi tanpa permisi.

Blam!

Kazusa menatap ke luar melalui jendela kamarnya. Senyumnya mengembang sehingga parasnya lebih cantik daripada biasanya.

"Akhirnya kau menghilang juga, Hanazono Karin, khukhukhu, setelah kau kembali, mungkin aku bisa memberimu 'hadiah' selamat datang kembali,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kegembiraan dan Harapan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hentikan Karin! Aku tidak mau!"

"Ahahaha, tapi kau sangat lucu Yuuki-_**nii**_!"

"Sudahlah, lagipula aku laki-laki tulen. Dan hei, jangan rusak rambutku dengan pita merah muda itu!"

"Sedikit lagi selesai kok!"

"Kau boleh memberiku _**dare**_ apapun, asal jangan yang ini juga!"

Mau tahu apa yang membuat Yuuki diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Karin?

**Flashback On**

_**"Hehehe Yuuki-nii, kau itu kawaii moe moe cyiin~," ujar Karin masih memandangi foto yang sama dalam waktu lebih dari tiga puluh menit.**_

_**"Sudahlah Karin," ujar Yuuki lemas sendiri.**_

_**"Baiklah baiklah. Bagaimana kalau kita main Truth or Dare?" tawar Karin.**_

_**"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Yuuki penasaran. Di pikirannya itu adalah, 'Truth or Dare itu nama mobil-mobilan baru ya?'**_

_**"Karena kita cuman berdua, lebih baik kita main suit. Kalau banyak orang yang main sih biasanya pakai pensil yang diputar," ujar Karin.**_

_**"Suit? Apa itu?" tanya Yuuki. Di pikirannya juga muncul lagi yang bisa dibilang aneh-aneh, 'Suit itu nama model boneka baru ya?'**_

_**"Begini cara mainnya ..." terang Karin.**_

_**Karin mengajarkan Yuuki tentang permainan suit dan Truth or Dare. Butuh sekitar lima belas menit agar Yuuki dapat mengerti penjelasan Karin yang mirip seperti keran, panjang, cepat pula ...**_

_**Pertama kali, Karin mengeluarkan gunting, sedangkan Yuuki mengeluarkan batu.**_

_**"Truth or Dare?" tanya Yuuki.**_

_**"Truth," jawab Karin.**_

_**"Kenapa kau suka dengan laki-laki cross-dressing?" tanya Yuuki.**_

_**"Soalnya mereka itu kawaii, kyaaaa!" seru Karin fangirling sendiri, sukses membuat Yuuki sweatdrop di tempat.**_

_**Suit kedua, kali ini Karin yang menang. Karin mengeluarkan kertas sedangkan Yuuki mengeluarkan batu.**_

_**"Truth or Dare?" tanya Karin.**_

_**"Dare," jawab Yuuki. Ah, bodohnya kau Yuuki.**_

_**"Mulai dari sekarang hingga permainan berakhir, pilihan Yuuki-nii cuman dare," ujar Karin smirk-smirk ria(?)**_

_**"NANI?!" seru Yuuki, "Apa ada yang seperti itu?" tanya Yuuki heran.**_

_**"Lah, dare itukan artinya tantangan, jadi Yuuki-nii ditantang untuk hanya memilih dare," jelas Karin, dan berhasil membuat Yuuki cengo.**_

_**Suit ketiga, keempat, dan kelima mereka seri. Namun saat suit keenam, itulah saat Yuuki menerima dare misterius dari Karin.**_

_**"Truth or Dare? Oh ya, pilihan Yuuki-nii kan hanya dare," ujar Karin.**_

_**'Aku berharap dia lupa,' batin Yuuki miris.**_

_**"Hehehe, kau harus mau dicross-dressing olehku," ujar Karin.**_

_**"A-Aku menolak!" seru Yuuki sambil menjauh seratus meter dari Karin. Setidaknya itulah posisi yang aman bagi Yuuki #plak**_

_**"Kau mau foto ini disebarluaskan?" tanya Karin sambil merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan foto yang tadi ia dapat.**_

_**"E-Ehh ... baiklah, aku mau," ujar Yuuki pasrah.**_

_**"Yeyyy! Kebetulan di tas sekolahku banyak ikat rambut dan jepit rambut yang pastinya spesial buat Yuuki-nii," ujar Karin.**_

_**"Kami-sama, tolonglah aku," ujar Yuuki memelas layaknya kucing di emperan toko(?) #plak**_

_**"Bagaimana kita main sekali lagi? Siapa tahu kalau Yuuki-nii beruntung, setidaknya Yuuki-nii bisa memberiku pertanyaan atau tantangan," tawar Karin, dan disambut anggukkan kepala oleh Yuuki.**_

_**Suit ketujuh, dan lagi-lagi Karin yang menang, sementara Yuuki hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah. Naasnya nasibmu Yuuki ...**_

_**"Darenya adalah ... Yuuki-nii tidak boleh melepas hasil cross-dress nanti sampai besok pagi jam enam," ujar Karin.**_

_**"NANIII?!" teriak Yuuki lagi yang bisa disamakan dengan microphone double speaker milik seseorang di GARIS(?) *nama aplikasi disamarkan* milik BakaYu.**_

_**Somewhere in GARIS chat(?)**_

_**"Hatchiii!" seru seorang anak perempuan yang kira-kira berusia lima belas tahun yang merupakan teman author BakaYu, "Kalau gue tahu siapa yang ngomongin gue, bakal kukesot tu orang!" serunya.**_

_**Back to Yuuki and Karin**_

_**"Ayo kita mulai!" seru Karin.**_

_**"Kini aku kapok dengan permainan yang bernama Truth or Dare. Permainannya maut sekali," ujar Yuuki lemas.**_

**Flashback Off**

"Yuuki-_**nii**_ benar-benar manis, andai saja aku bawa ponsel atau kameraku," ujar Karin dengan nada menyesal yang diketahui Yuuki kalau itu cuman pura-pura dan akting belaka.

"Sudahlah Karin, akan kulakukan apapun asal aku bisa terlepas dari yang namanya _**cross-dressing**_," ujar Yuuki memelas.

"Salahkan diri Yuuki-_**nii**_ yang _**shota**_ itu, pfffft! Memang sih Yuuki-_**nii**_ lebih tua dariku, namun harus kuakui, Yuuki-_**nii**_ itu benar-benar _**shota**_, kyaaaa!" ujar Karin sambil menahan tawanya yang ingin keluar dan berakhir Karin jadi _**fangirling**_ sendiri. Waw Karin, seberapa besar cintamu pada _**shotacon**_? Apa itu mengalahkan rasa cintamu pada Yuuki?

"Sudahlah, aku ingin tidur. _**Oyasumi**_," ujar Yuuki sambil menidurkan dirinya di atas tempat tidurnya.

"_**Oyasumi mo**_," sahut Karin dan ikut tidur di tempat tidur sebelah tempat tidur Yuuki dan berakhir Karin langsung tertidur dengan lelap. Kelelahan mungkin, eh?

Jujur saja, Yuuki belum tertidur. Ia menerawang langit-langit kamarnya dalam keadaan terjaga. Wajahnya memerah karena ia malu. Kalau seandainya ada penyusup dan melihat dirinya, mau taruh dimana wajahnya—yang _**shota**_—itu? XD #plak

_**/"Halo Yuuki. Nah, aku tidak lupa mengucapkan salam lagi kan?"/**_

"Baguslah kalau kaa-san mengingatnya, jadi aku tidak perlu terkena kejang-kejang lagi," ujar Yuuki.

_**/"Pfffttt, ternyata kau shota juga ya Yuuki. Anakku berhasil membuatmu terlihat lebih kawaii,"/**_

"_**Kaa-san**_ sama saja dengan Karin, pecinta lelaki _**shota**_. Dan ini karena_** dare**_ tahu, kalau bukan karena main _**Truth or Dare**_ yang _**super duper mega ultra giga**_ maut itu, aku masih dalam keadaan normal. Aku ini laki-laki tulen, hiks," ujar Yuuki meratapi nasibnya yang tinggal serumah dengan Karin—yang ternyata adalah pecinta _**shotacon**_—untuk sementara waktu.

_**/"Harapannya sekarang—oh atau tepatnya tadi—kan adalah mengcross-dressingmu, dan sekarang ia gembira. Kau berhasil Yuuki, kau lihat? Dia tersenyum manis ketika tidur,"/**_

Yuuki menatap kearah Karin yang tertidur pulas. Senyum lebar terpampang jelas di paras manis Karin, membuat pipi Yuuki makin memerah. Selain malu, dia ...

_**/"Kau semakin jatuh cinta padanya, heh?"/**_

"_**Kaa-san **_seperti tidak tahu saja kalau aku mencintainya, namun aku terlalu malu untuk mengungkapkannya," ujar Yuuki.

_**/"Kau tidak takut kalau seandainya dia gembira bersama orang lain, bukan bersamamu?"/**_

"Aku akan gembira jika dia gembira, meskipun itu menyakitkan buatku, namun sampai maut menjemput, aku tetap mencintai _**ohime-sama**_," jawab Yuuki.

_**/"Kini aku berharap kalau kau yang menjadi kekasih Karin,"/**_

"Bukankah _**kaa-san**_ mengangkatku sebagai anak? Nanti aku takutnya malah dikira _**incest**_," tanya Yuuki sambil memikirkan konsekuensinya.

_**/"Ahaha, kau itu anak angkatku Yuuki, dan itu baru keputusan sementara. Siapa tahu bisa berubah,"/**_

"Ah sudahlah. Bagaimana proses pengembalian DNA bumi kita?"

_**/"Huf, baru berjalan hingga dua puluh delapan persen. Kan aku sudah bilang selesainya tiga hari lagi, tepat saat perang itu,"/**_

"Oh ya, apa dengan kehadiran Karin di sini, DNAnya hilang?"

_**/"Tentu tidak. Kalau DNAnya hilang, kita pasti akan semakin kesusahan,"/**_

"Sudahlah, aku ingin tidur. _**Oyasumi kaa-san**_," ujar Yuuki sambil memejamkan matanya.

_**/"Oyasumi mo, Yuuki,"/**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kegembiraan dan Harapan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Waw ketua, kau bawa anggota baru ya?" tanya Micchi—Michiru Nishikiori, wakil dari pasukan perang—ketika ia melihat Yuuki datang ke sebuah tempat _**booth**_ pelatihan prajurit bersama Karin.

"Sudahlah Micchi, bisa panggil aku Yuuki saja?" ujar Yuuki.

"Oke oke Yuuki. Nah, gadis ini namanya siapa?" tanya Micchi.

Yuuki mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga bagian kiri Micchi, "Dia anak Hanazono Suzuka, namanya Hanazono Karin," bisik Yuuki.

Tampak dari wajah Micchi ia sangat terkejut, membuat Karin menaikkan alisnya, "Kalian berdua sedang apa?"

"Ah tidak ada Hanazono-_**san**_!" seru Micchi.

"Ung?" Karin makin bingung dengan dua lelaki _**shota**_ dihadapannya #dihajarYuukidanMicchi

"Sudahlah. Micchi, kau tolong ajarkan Karin berperang, dia sepertinya terobsesi sekali dengan yang namanya perang. Aku ada urusan dengan para prajurit lainnya," ujar Yuuki sambil menatap Karin.

"Baiklah Yuuki, tapi kau harus mengirimkan telepatimu dan jelaskan semuanya," ujar Micchi.

"Oke," ujar Yuuki sambil berlari kecil menuju _**booth**_ sebelah, pelatihan prajurit panah.

"Oh ya Nishikiori-_**san**_," panggil Karin.

"Panggil saja aku Micchi, _**ohime-sama**_," ujar Micchi sambil bersujud di hadapan Karin.

"E-Eh, panggil saja aku Karin, kau tak perlu memanggilku _**ohime-sama**_. Jangan sungkan. Dan bangkitlah dari posisimu, Micchi," ujar Karin sambil tersenyum.

Micchi bangkit dari posisi bersujudnya setelah disuruh oleh Karin, "Baiklah Ka ... -rin?" ujar Micchi sedikit ragu memanggil 'tuan putrinya' dengan nama kecil sang putri.

"Bagus," ujar Karin.

"Nah, tadi kau mau tanya apa, Karin?" tanya Micchi.

"Oh ya. Kenapa bukan Yuuki-_**nii**_ yang mengajariku?" tanya Karin.

"Kau ingin belajar pedang, benar bukan?" tanya Micchi.

"Yup, itu benar, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Karin balik.

"Akulah pembimbing para prajurit pedang, sedangkan Yuuki adalah pembimbing para prajurit panah sekaligus pemimpin dari semua pasukan," jelas Micchi.

"_**Sou ka**_ ..." ujar Karin mengangguk paham.

"Atau ... kau menyukai Yuuki sehingga kau mau diajar olehnya?" tanya Micchi dengan nada menggoda.

"Ka-Kau apa-apaan sih? Mana mungkin aku menyukai Yuuki-_**nii**_," jawab Karin, namun wajahnya yang memerah mengatakan sebaliknya.

_**/"Hei Micchi, jangan lupa aku bisa membaca pikiranmu yang mudah dibobol. Dan satu lagi, jangan sekali-kali menjodohkan aku dengan Karin! Ingat itu baik-baik! Atau jantungmu akan jadi incaran panahku!"/**_

Micchi melihat ke arah booth pelatihan panah atau dikenal dengan sebutan _**archer**_. Di sana ia bisa melihat Yuuki yang tengah men_**deathglare**_nya, sementara Micchi yang menyadarinya hanya cengar-cengir saja.

_**/"Sudah, urus sana booth Knight. Bisa-bisanya kau bersantai seperti itu. Kau mau dimarahi habis-habisan oleh ojou-sama, heh?"/**_

"Baiklah Karin," Micchi menyodorkan sebuah pedang, "Ayo kita mulai pelatihannya,"

Di _**booth archer**_, sebenarnya wajah Yuuki memerah luar biasa. Oh ayolah Yuuki, berapa kali kau berwajah merah seperti itu di _**fic**_ ini?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kegembiraan dan Harapan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Huf, sampai sekarang Karin belum ditemukan, kami minta maaf," ujar Kirio sangat menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa. Harusnya aku berterima kasih karena kau dan istrimu mau membantuku mencari Karin bersama pihak kepolisian," ujar Jin.

"Kami sudah mencari seluruh tempat favorit Karin, namun kami tetap saja tidak menemukannya," timpal Kirika.

"Sudah seminggu Karin menghilang, ini aneh," ujar Kirio sambil menopang dagunya menggunakan tangan kanannya.

"Sekarang kita hanya bisa berharap pada _**Kami-sama**_ agar Karin dapat pulang dengan selamat," ujar Jin penuh harap.

"Kabari kami jika ada perkembangan," ujar Kirika.

"Pasti. Pasti aku akan memberitahu kalian berdua," ujar Jin, "_**Mou ichido**_, _**hontouni arigatou gozaimasu**_," tambah Jin sambil ber_**ojigi**_ sembilan puluh derajat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kegembiraan dan Harapan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku bisa mati kepanasan dan kelelahan di sini Yuuki-_**nii**_," keluh Karin.

Sekarang saat waktunya istirahat pada pukul satu siang. Baju yang dikenakan Karin—tadi pagi Yuuki sempat membelikan Karin baju baru—pun basah kuyup seperti mandi hujan.

"Perkembanganmu pesat sekali Karin, aku bahkan salut padamu. Dulu aku latihan pedang saja berbulan-bulan bersama Micchi, namun tetap saja aku hanya unggul di bidang memanah," terang Yuuki dengan disela-sela ucapannya memuji Karin.

"Ahahaha, tidak juga," tawa Karin meledak begitu saja, "Tadi saja pada saat melawan salah satu prajurit, entah karena terlalu semangat atau apa, sampai-sampai aku mematahkan pedang yang kupakai menjadi dua," ujar Karin.

'_**Tawa ini ... persis sama seperti ojou-sama,**_' batin Yuuki.

"Aku ingin berlatih memanah juga, Yuuki-_**nii**_," ujar Karin.

"A-Apa? Aku takutnya kau malah mematahkan busur panah sama seperti kau mematahkan pedang," ujar Yuuki takut sendiri.

"Ayolah Yuuki-_**nii**_, _**onegai**_," pinta Karin dengan nada memelas.

"Kalau saat perang, bagaimana caramu memanah kalau kau memakai pedang?" tanya Yuuki.

"Untuk saat-saat pertama menggunakan panah, kalau saat mendesak baru mengeluarkan pedang dan tancapkan pedang itu di mulut musuh, robek tubuh mereka menjadi dua, mematahkan semua tulang mereka, membuang organ dalam mereka ke dalam api yang membara, muahahaha," jelas Karin sambil tertawa ala iblis pencabut jiwa (malaikat pencabut nyawa udah meinstrim(?) #plak), membuat Yuuki menjauh seratus kilometer dari Karin, posisi yang aman menurut Yuuki.

"K-K-Kau terlalu mengerikan Karin," ujar Yuuki syok, lalu ia tambah syok saat melihat _**aura dark**_ dari seorang Hanazono Karin, '_**Dia ternyata yandere!**_' batin Yuuki semakin syok.

_**/"Hei Yuuki, istirahat sudah berakhir dan latihan sudah mau dimulai tapi kau masih bercanda ria dengan Karin?"/**_

Oh, rupanya Micchi menghubungi Yuuki. Lebih baik kita simak balasan Yuuki dan obrolan mereka.

_**/"Baiklah, tapi katanya Karin ingin berlatih panah juga, bagaimana?"/**_

_**/"Lho, bagaimana caranya dia membawa dua senjata seperti itu?"/**_

_**/"Katanya sih untuk saat mendesak saja dia memakai pedang. Katanya juga ia ingin menusuk pedang ke mulut musuh, membagi dua tubuh mereka, mematahkan semua tulangnya, membuang organ dalam mereka ke dalam api yang membara,"/**_

Karin bisa melihat wajah Micchi yang memucat serta bergidik ngeri dengan Yuuki yang menutup matanya seolah fokus pada satu tujuan.

'_**Apa mereka bertelepati ya? Ah, mungkin saja, sebaiknya kubiarkan dulu,**_' batin Karin.

_**/"I-Itu terlalu mengerikan untuk seorang gadis kecil loli yang kawaii nan moe seperti Karin,"/**_

_**/"Kita lihat saja nanti apa benar dia akan melakukannya. Benar-benar gadis yang sanggup membuat semua bulu kudukku berdiri,"/**_

Yuuki mengakhiri telepatinya dengan Micchi, lalu menatap Karin sambil tersenyum, "Ayo kita mulai latihannya, Karin,"

Karin sangat bingung dengan cara memegang busur panah, 'Bagaimana caranya sih? Duh, kenapa aku bisa lupa cara memanah yang dulu aku lihat sekilas?'

"Butuh bantuan, Karin?" tawar Yuuki.

"I-Iya ..." ujar Karin menerima tawaran Yuuki.

"Nah cara memegangnya seperti ini, letakkan panahmu seperti ini, dan ..." ujar Yuuki sambil memegang tangan Karin dan mengajarinya.

Syut!

Jleb!

Panah itu berhasil menusuk papan _**dart**_ dengan tepat di bagian tengahnya.

"Su-_**Sugoi**_!" seru Karin terpukau tatkala melihat panah yang menusuk papan _**dart**_ dengan tepat sasaran tersebut.

"Sekarang giliranmu untuk mencoba. Fokus saja, jangan alihkan pandanganmu kemana-mana, atau panahmu akan meleset," pesan Yuuki.

Karin mengangguk, lalu menutup matanya dan berusaha fokus. Tangan kirinya memegang busur sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang panah yang menjadi panah percobaannya.

"Karin, tunggu dulu, jangan ditembak, kau salah sasa—

Syut!

Jleb!

"GWAHHH!"

"—ran," sambung Yuuki terlambat ketika Karin telah melesatkan panahnya dan mengenai ...

"HEI! SIAPA YANG MENEMBAKKAN PANAH INI HINGGA MENUSUK BOKONGKU?! Sakit cyiin~" seru seorang pria berambut kuning panjang mirip seperti banci taman lawang di _**fandom**_ sebelah #plak yang sukses membuat Karin muntah di tempat.

'_**Tadi orangnya galak bener, tapi tahunya ... banci di perlimaan(?) jalan,**_' batin Karin sehabis muntah.

"Tuh kan," ujar Yuuki _**facepalm**_ sendiri.

"Setidaknya tidak membunuhnya bukan?" ujar Karin membela dirinya sambil cengar-cengir gaje.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kegembiraan dan Harapan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hanazono Karin sudah tidak masuk sembilan hari dengan catatan alpa," ujar Miyon-_**sensei**_, "Ada yang tahu dia kemana?"

Satu kelas hening seketika ketika Miyon-_**sensei**_ menanyakan keberadaan Karin. Mereka semua menggeleng pertanda tidak tahu.

"Apa dia pergi ke luar negeri namun ia lupa memberi surat izin?" tebak Rika pura-pura prihatin dengan kehilangan Karin, padahal sebenarnya ia sangat senang karena ia bisa merebut posisi peringkat dua milik Karin.

"Atau dia sakit dan harus melakukan operasi di luar negeri?" tebak Kazusa.

"Tidak mungkin," ujar Miyon-_**sensei**_, "_**Sensei**_ mendengar dari Jin-_**sensei**_ kalau Karin mengikutinya hingga sampai di restoran dan Jin-_**sensei**_ pun meninggalkan Karin di luar untuk sementara waktu, lalu saat keluar Karin sudah tidak ada, jadi mana mungkin Karin keluar negeri? Dia kan tidak punya orang tua, apalagi ke luar negeri," terang Miyon-_**sensei**_.

Satu kelas mulai hening lagi. Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya Miyon-_**sensei**_ menghela napas pasrah.

"Sepertinya ... Hanazono Karin tidak akan pernah bisa ditemukan di dunia ini lagi," lirih Miyon-_**sensei**_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kegembiraan dan Harapan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jleb!

Jleb!

Jleb!

"Perkembanganmu sangat bagus Karin. Kau bahkan menyaingiku," ujar Yuuki sambil mengamati kegiatan Karin yang kini sedang memanah buah anggur.

"Hosh hosh, buahnya kecil semua!" keluh Karin, "Bagaimana bisa Yuuki-_**nii**_ memanah semua barang kecil ini?"

"Sebenarnya kaulah yang paling kuat Karin," ujar Yuuki.

"Huh?" Karin menatap Yuuki dengan pandangan heran.

"Nah, istirahatlah dulu, dari tadi kau latihan tanpa henti selama empat jam berturut-turut," ujar Yuuki sambil menepuk-nepuk bangku—yang seperti ada di taman—di sampingnya.

Karin yang masih bingung itu pun langsung menduduki tempat yang Yuuki maksud dengan tentram—

"HEI KARIN! JANGAN DUDUKI TANGANKU!"

—mungkin tidak. Karena Karin yang asal duduk saja dan Yuuki yang tidak melihat posisi Karin, sekarang tangan Yuuki jadi korban atas bokong gajah Karin #disetrumbelut

"Ehehe, _**gomen ne**_,"

Sementara yang bersalah hanya bisa cengar-cengir ria dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal itu.

"Kau berhasil membuat tanganku bengkak dan memerah. Bokongmu itu terbuat dari apa sih?" keluh Yuuki dengan berakhir pertanyaan.

"Yuuki-_**nii**_ tidak perlu berlebihan begitu! Salah Yuuki-_**nii**_ juga yang tidak melihat apa yang sedang kulakukan, malah menepuk bangku di sebelah Yuuki-_**nii**_ seperti bola basket," bantah Karin sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Aaaaaa~ kau ternyata _**kawaii**_ juga ya," ujar Yuuki dengan nada menggoda—tanpa sebab yang jelas—sambil menyubit pipi Karin.

Wajah Karin bersemu merah, bukan karena dia marah atau demam, tapi karena jarak antara wajahnya dengan wajah pria disampingnya itu kurang dari lima puluh sentimeter.

"Su-Sudah, h-hentikan ..." ujar Karin sambil menjauhkan wajahnya dari Yuuki.

"Wajahmu memerah. Apa setiap hari kau demam?" tanya Yuuki.

"Aku bukan demam, tapi karena wajah Yuuki-_**nii**_ yang terlalu dekat denganku," jawab Karin sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Yuuki.

"Ahahaha, sudah sudah, aku minta maaf, baiklah, akan kujelaskan perkataanku yang tadi," ujar Yuuki sambil berdeham kecil.

Karin yang merasa penjelasan Yuuki yang kali ini sangat-sangatlah penting pun langsung menolehkan wajahnya ke Yuuki yang kini tengah memasang pose berpikir, mungkin sedang mencari bagian mana yang harus dijelaskan terlebih dahulu.

"Secara fisik, kau itu disebut paling kuat karena dalam sehari saja kau hampir saja mengalahkan Micchi dan nyaris mengungguliku dalam memanah," terang Yuuki sambil memuji Karin, "Dan satu hal yang perlu kuberitahu padamu, kau adalah tuan putri di dunia ini, makanya saat pertama kali bertemu, terkadang aku memanggilmu _**ohime-sama**_,"

Karin terperanjat dari posisi duduknya yang membuat jaraknya semakin jauh dengan Yuuki. Ia begitu terkejut. Di benaknya banyak muncul pertanyaan yang nyaris saja membuat Karin kehilangan kesadarannya yang untung saja masih bisa ditahan olehnya.

"Ada pertanyaan, Karin _**ohime-sama**_?" tanya Yuuki.

"Kenapa aku disebut _**ohime-sama**_? Aku itu sebenarnya apa di dunia ini hingga dipanggil _**ohime-sama**_? Kenapa Yuuki-_**nii**_ menyebutku paling kuat? Da—"

"Oh ayolah Karin, satu per satu. Jangan menguntungkan si _**BakAuthor**_ karena itu akan menambah _**words**_ pada ficnya ini!" seru Yuuki gaje.

(Yukina : Apa-apaan kau Yuuki?! *_**dark aura**_*)

(Yuuki : Kaunya yang salah skripsi gimana sih?)

(Yukina : *ngecek naskah berulang-ulang* Oh iya, salah naskah, tapi gapapalah, seenggaknya untuk penghibur.)

(Yuuki : *_**sweatdrop**_*)

_**Retake!**_

"Oh ayolah Karin, satu per satu. Kecerdasan buatan tidak memiliki memori sebanyak yang dimiliki manusia!" seru Yuuki memotong ucapan Karin tadi.

"Ehehe, _**gomen ne**_," ujar Karin.

"Nah, ulangi pertanyaanmu," perintah Yuuki.

"Pertama, kenapa aku disebut _**ohime-sama**_?" tanya Karin bingung.

"Itu karena Anda memiliki hubungan darah yang sangat dekat dengan _**White Kingdom**_, jadi sudah sepantasnya kami menyebutmu tuan putri," jawab Yuuki, '_**Itu juga karena kau adalah anak dari ojou-sama,**_' tambah Yuuki dalam hati.

'_**Kupikir itu masuk di akal, tapi kenapa di tatapan Yuuki-nii seperti mengatakan ada jawaban lain? Ah, itu mungkin hanya perasaanku saja,**_' batin Karin. Betapa bodohnya kau Karin, kalau kau seandainya bertanya sesuai yang muncul dalam batinmu, maka kau akan mengetahui dimana keberadaan ibumu!

"Untuk pertanyaan kedua, ehm ehm," Karin berdeham kecil seperti batuknya orang kaya(?), membuat Yuuki _**sweatdrop**_.

'_**Dia pikir ini kuis cerdas cermat?**_'batin Yuuki_** sweatdrop**_.

"Aku itu sebenarnya apa di dunia ini hingga dipanggil _**ohime-sama**_?" tanya Karin lagi.

"Sama seperti jawaban pertama, Anda memiliki hubungan darah yang sangat dekat dengan _**White Kingdom**_, namun untuk saat ini, aku tidak akan memberitahunya hingga perang besar terakhir kita berakhir sepenuhnya," jawab Yuuki _**long times wide times tall**_(?) #sokinggris #dihajarmassa

"Pertanyaan ketiga, kenapa Yuuki-_**nii**_ menyebutku yang paling kuat?" tanya Karin.

"Sudah terbukti dari hasil latihan—yang kau lakukan—yang diberikan oleh Micchi," jawab Yuuki.

"Hanya itu saja?" tanya Karin.

"Um. Begitulah," jawab Yuuki sedikit ragu, '_**Susah untuk mengatakannya tahu ...**_' tambah Yuuki dalam hati.

"Pertanyaan keempat dan yang terakhir, aku pernah melihat Yuuki-_**nii**_ menggerakkan benda seolah-olah waktu sedang berhenti dan membuat cermin, itu apa sebenarnya?" tanya Karin.

"Itu sihir," jawab Yuuki singkat, "Hanya beberapa orang yang memiliki sihir, sebenarnya kau memiliki sihir juga, tapi untuk sekarang mungkin belum keluar," tambah Yuuki.

"_**Sou ka**_ ..." ujar Karin sambil mengangguk paham.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang Karin," ajak Yuuki sambil berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Karin.

"Iya Yuuki-_**nii**_," ujar Karin sambil menerima uluran tangan Yuuki dan bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

"Aku benar-benar menyukaimu sebagai _**imouto**_ku sendiri, boleh aku memelukmu sekali saja?" tanya Yuuki.

Karin mengangguk, "Aku juga menyukai Yuuki-_**nii**_,"

Puk!

Karin memeluk bagian leher Yuuki, sementara Yuuki memeluk bagian pinggul Karin, sehingga lebih mirip seperti pasangan kekasih di pesta dansa.

'_**Sebenarnya aku mengharapkan lebih dari ini Yuuki-nii ...**_' batin Karin masih di pelukan erat milik Yuuki.

'_**Aku menyayangimu bukan sebagai saudara angkat Karin, tapi sebagai seorang ... laki-laki,**_' batin Yuuki.

Ah, bodohnya kalian berdua. Kalau satu diantara kalian menyatakan perasaan, pasti akan diterima walaupun terlarang. Ya, perasaan manusia terhadap sebuah kecerdasan buatan sangat dilarang di dunia itu.

"Ayo sekarang kita pulang," ujar Yuuki sambil berjalan ke arah rumahnya yang lumayan dekat dengan_** booth**_ pelatihan dan diikuti Karin di belakang.

'_**Apa benar ya kata ojou-sama ... kalau Karin juga menyukaiku? Aku hanya bisa membaca pikiran sesama kecerdasan buatan, andai saja aku bisa membaca pikiran manusia juga,**_' batin Yuuki sepanjang perjalanan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kegembiraan dan Harapan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di pagi hari, di _**Joy and Hope City**_, tepat di rumah Yuuki yang amat sangat damai—

Kriettt ... (bunyi decitan pintu)

Brak! (nendang meja)

Jger!(?) (syok berat lihat Yuuki masih tidur)

Gumpiangg!(?) (mukulin sesuatu keras-keras)

Pang!(?) (mukulin kuat-kuat)

Pang!

Pang!

"YUUKI-_**NIIIIIII**_, BANGUN! INI SUDAH HAMPIR WAKTUNYA UNTUK LATIHAN TAU!"

—oh, Yukina ralat pendeskripsian Yukina. Kini Karin sedang berusaha membangun Yuuki dengan teriakannnya yang dapat memecahkan kaca rumah pemerintah Kutub Utara(?) sambil membenturkan kedua tutup simbal.

Kalian tahu cara mendapatkan tutup simbal itu dari mana? Dengan cara yang gaje tentunya! XD

(_**All chara**_ : *langsung merinding karena punya perasaan yang gak enak*)

**Flashback On (kali ini gaje pake kuadrat -.-")**

_**"Duh, kok Yuuki-nii gak bangun-bangun ya jam segini, biasanya dia bangun pagi sekali," ujar Karin sambil melihat ke arah jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul setengah enam.**_

_**Karin berpikir ingin menebas Yuuki saat itu juga karena membuatnya menunggu lama, namun karena sadar Yuuki adalah temannya sekaligus orang yang ia cintai, Karin pun mengurungkan niatnya.**_

_**Dua jam telah berlalu. Karin yang kini sedang duduk di sebuah kursi di meja makan pun menggerutu kesal.**_

_**"Wah, harus pakai kekerasan nih," ujar Karin sambil menggulung lengan piyamanya dan celananya. Wah, ternyata Karin belum mandi dan rumahnya dan Yuuki kebanjiran ilernya Yuuki ya sampai Karin harus menggulung celananya ya? #dibogem**_

_**"Poki poki, stik coklat Poki dua kotak seringgit," ujar seorang pedagang yang sepertinya berasal dari Malaysia. Bapaknya Mail di kartun Up*n I*in ya? XD #disumbatpantatbotol**_

_**"Wah Pak maaf, saya gak punya uang ringgit, punyanya dollar," ujar Karin. Waduh Karin, i-itu sih ...**_

_**"Oh ya su-" ucapan Pak Tua itu langsung dipotong ketika mendengar suara drum band.**_

_**Tak!**_

_**Bum!**_

_**Tak!**_

_**Bum!**_

_**Ces!**_

_**Ngek!(?)**_

_**Prilit prilit!**_

_**Bam!**_

_**Tum!**_

_**Duarrr!(?)**_

_**(Shiro : *cengo lebar* Nee-chan ...)**_

_**"OH WHEN THE SAINT GO MARCHING IN, OH WHEN THE SA-"**_

_**"STOOPPP!" seru Karin lalu menghampiri si pemain simbal, "Gue pinjam simbalnya dulu, nanti gue balikin,"**_

_**"Et dah, tunggu woi!" seru pemain simbal itu.**_

_**Terlambat, Karin sudah melesat kembali ke rumahnya sambil membawa simbal yang ia colong, sementara para marching band itu sweatdrop berjamaah bersama dengan Pak Tua penjual Poki tadi.**_

_**"Dek, mau makan Pokinya dulu gak?" tawar Pak Tua itu memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan dengan menawarkan dagangannya.**_

_**"Wah, boleh ni pak!" seru semua pasukan marching band mengerubuni Pak Tua seperti kerubunan sap-#ditimpukalatmusik**_

_**"Saya untung besar!" seru Pak Tua itu melihat dagangannnya yang habis terjual.**_

**Flashback Off (dengan gajenya -_-")**

"IYA IYA, AKU BANGUN!" seru Yuuki sambil bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, "Memang jam berapa sekarang?"

"Jam sembilan kurang lima belas menit," jawab Karin.

"Oh masih la-APA?! JAM SEMBILAN KURANG LIMA BELAS MENIT?!" seru Yuuki yang langsung melirik jam dinding di kamarnya.

"Makanya itu CEPAT MANDI SANA! ATAU AKU_** CROSS-DRESSING**_!" perintah Karin dengan _**light aura**_(?) dan _**deathglare**_ mematikan ala Hanazono Karin(?)

Mendengar kata '_**cross-dressing**_', Yuuki langsung menganggukkan kepalanya. Keringat dingin mengucur deras melalui pelipis wajahnya dan Yuuki dengan secepat cahaya langsung melesat ke kamar mandi.

Satu catatan untuk Yuuki : Jangan sekali-sekali membuat Karin menunggu, atau ia akan merasakan 'manisnya' di_**cross-dressing**_ lagi oleh gadis bernama lengkap Hanazono Karin itu.

Sebenarnya sih, ada alasan mengapa Yuuki bangun kesiangan. Apalagi kalau bukan bicara sama gebet-#digebukorangyangbersangkutan

Ehem, maksudnya, bicara sama sang _**ojou-sama**_ ...

**Flashback On**

_**"Putrimu benar-benar hebat, kaa-san," terang Yuuki dengan memuji Karin.**_

_**/"Hebat apanya maksudmu? Kau ini baru pertama kali kontak saja langsung ke inti tanpa basa-basi dulu,"/**_

_**"Seharian ini ia belajar di booth pelatihan para prajurit, bahkan ia nyaris mengalahkan Micchi kalau bukan karena kakinya terpeleset," timpal Yuuki.**_

_**/"Kau tidak terluka bukan?"/**_

_**"Terluka maksudnya?"**_

_**/"Secara fisik maupun hatimu,"/**_

_**"Secara fisik, aku tidak terluka, mengingat jika satu tetes saja menetes dari tubuhku, Karin akan mengetahui semuanya sama sepertiku, namun secara hati sih ... aku merasa sedikit tidak senang dengan Micchi," jawab Yuuki pendek sempit #plak**_

_**/"Ohohoho, kau cemburu rupanya,"/**_

_**"Bisa dibilang seperti itu," ujar Yuuki.**_

_**/"Ah, tapi kalau kau ingin tahu, dia sebenarnya hanya menyukaimu kok,"/**_

_**"Bisa kita tidak membahas soal romansa dan cinta? Ingatlah, aku masih dua belas tahun dan dia masih sepuluh tahun, masa kami berpacaran di usia yang amat muda itu?"**_

_**/"Baiklah, kalau proyek kita berhasil dan kita bertiga bisa pulang ke tempat asli kita, di bumi, akan aku tunangkan kalian berdua, jadi kalian tidak akan terpisah,"/**_

_**"Ganti topik ganti topik. Aku dengar ada orang baru di daerah Black Kingdom, dan kudengar juga dia prajurit yang cukup kuat dan tangguh," ujar Yuuki memberikan informasi.**_

_**/"Apa kau tahu siapa namanya?"/**_

_**"Itu sangat bodoh sekali mampir ke sana hanya untuk mengetahui nama prajurit itu," ujar Yuuki, "Jadi aku tidak tahu namanya,"**_

_**/"Hei, kau tidak tidur? Ini sudah jam dua pagi. Sepertinya putriku akan marah jika seandainya kau bangun siang dan bersumpah akan mengcross-dressingmu, lalu ia akan menyeretmu hingga ke tempat pelatihan,"/**_

_**"Oh ayolah, jangan katakan kata terkutuk yang satu itu. Baiklah kaa-san, aku akan tidur. Oyasumi," ujar Yuuki.**_

_**Sebelum si 'ojou-sama' dapat membalasnya, Yuuki dengan seenak hatinya langsung memutuskan telepati mereka.**_

**Flashback Off**

'_**Tebakan ojou-sama seratus persen benar. Pagi ini aku bangun siapa dan Karin mengancamku kalau ia akan mengcross-dressingku, dan sekarang aku diseret olehnya!**_' batin Yuuki miris sambil mengekor (baca : diseret) oleh Karin ke _**booth**_ pelatihan.

"Kita harus cepat. Kita sudah terlambat Yuuki-_**nii**_," ujar Karin sambil menarik Yuuki layaknya kerbau yang ingin diseret ke air.

(Yuuki : Aku disamakan dengan kerbau ... #pundungdipojok)

"Setidaknya biarkan aku berdiri dulu Karin," ujar Yuuki memelas.

"Hehehe," Karin menatap Yuuki sambil ber-_**smirk**_-ria(?), "Mau agar kita cepat sampai tanpa merasa sakit?"

Karin mengangkat Yuuki dan menggendong Yuuki yang kini sekarang seperti sekarung kacang yang mudah dibawa.

"U-Ugyaaaa!" seru Yuuki yang berada diatas punggung Karin dengan kencang.

"Berisik! Waktu kita tinggal lima menit lagi!" seru Karin tegas yang berhasil membuat Yuuki kicep seketika.

"Kenapa kau yang menggendongku, Hanazono Karin?!" tanya Yuuki. Oh, tadi Yukina pikir dia sudah kicep.

"Karena Yuuki-_**nii **_itu ringan! Sudahlah, diam dan jangan banyak tanya!" seru Karin.

Cekitttt!(?) (suara kaki nge-rem(?))

"Kita sampai Yuuki-_**nii**_!" seru Karin sambil menurunkan (baca : membanting) Yuuki ke booth _**Archer**_ hingga terdengar sebuah bunyi—

Krak!

"ADUH, PUNGGUNGKU SAKIT!"

—yang sanggup membuat aura tegang muncul di sekitar _**booth**_.

"Yang penting kita tidak terlambat kan?" tanya Karin.

"_**BaKarin**_! Aku kan bisa jalan sendiri!" seru Yuuki ngamuk.

*_**twitch**_* *_**twitch**_*

**"Apa kau bilang ... Sakurai Yuuki ...?"** tanya Karin yang kini dikelilingi aura neraka—yang lagi-lagi sukses memunculkan keringat dingin di pelipis Yuuki—dan suara yang amat berat.

"..." sementara yang lainnya _**speechless**_ berat, terutama Yuuki.

**"Kau pasti akan menyesal ... khukhukhu,"** ujar Karin sambil mengeluarkan evil smirknya.

Bak!

Buk!

Bak!

Buk!

Err ... _**may we skip this bloody scenes please**_? *_**puppy eyes**_*

(_**All chara**_ KK dan Shiro : *muntah serta _**headbang**_ berjamaah*)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kegembiraan dan Harapan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"U-Uh, kau mengerikan, Karin ..." gumam Yuuki yang memegangi punggungnya yang kesakitan akibat merasakan bagaimana 'jilatan' dari tangan manis Hanazono Karin.

Yuuki melihat Micchi yang sedang mengajari seorang prajurit. Jari kelingkingnya diangkat ke atas, membuat Yuuki langsung tahu.

"Micchi mau bicara apa ya?" tanya Yuuki.

Masuk ke dunia telepati antara Yuuki dan Micchi.

_**/"Hei, tadi aku dengar kau digebuk Karin ya?"/**_

_**/"Hu-uh, sudah nasib,"/**_

_**/"Hahaha, yang tabah ya,"/**_

_**/"Huff ... Karin benar-benar mengerikan dengan identitas jenis kelaminnya sebagai perempuan. Aku saja curiga apa dia laki-laki atau perempuan jejadian?"/**_

_**/"Sepertinya apa yang diucapkan Karin kemarin itu serius,"/**_

_**/"Yang mana?"/**_

_**/"Hahh, kau pelupa, sama seperti ojou-sama. Kemarin Karin akan membelah tubuh musuh menjadi dua, la-"/**_

_**/"Stop! Jangan buat aku merinding lagi karena ucapan Karin yang satu itu,"/**_

_**/"Ternyata kau takut dengan Karin ya? Padahal diantara semuanya, kau yang paling berani dan tangguh,"/**_

_**/"Itu karena dia perempuan tahu,"/**_

_**/"Sepertinya aku melihat dari gerak-gerikmu kalau kau menyukai Karin,"/**_

_**/"Sudahlah. Kita ini masih kecil untuk ukuran berpacaran tahu,"/**_

_**/"Tapi kau kan tahu aku kecerdasan buatan sesungguhnya, jadi mana mungkin aku dekat dengan Karin. Dan aku memberikan rambut Kazune itu juga aku ikhlas kok. Biarlah kalian hidup di tempat bernama bumi itu dengan harmonis,"/**_

_**/"Oh ayolah, jangan bahas itu dulu. Masalah perang kita belum selesai!"/**_

_**/"Baiklah baiklah. Sekarang bagaimana keadaanmu?"/**_

_**/"Cukup baik, setidaknya lebih baik daripada tadi. Kalau tadi kakiku sampai tidak bisa bergerak,"/**_

_**/"Ohoho, sepertinya Karin adalah tipe perempuan yandere,"/**_

_**/"Sepertinya begitu,"/**_

_**/"Suruh semua prajurit berkumpul. Kita susun strategi perang,"/**_

_**/"Baiklah,"/**_

Keluar dari telepati Yuuki dan Micchi.

"_**Minna**_, semuanya berkumpul! Kita akan menyusun strategi perang yang akan terlaksana dua hari lagi!" perintah Micchi dan Yuuki hampir bersamaan di_** booth**_ pelatihan bimbingan mereka.

Semua prajurit, baik dari _**booth Knight**_ maupun _**Archer **_pun berkumpul dalam posisi melingkar seperti pemain sepakbola. Sepertinya itu akan sangat menarik, pikir Karin dan para prajurit lainnya.

"Arena perang kita di ruangan terbuka, seperti ini," ujar Yuuki memulai penjelasan sambil membuka sebuah gulungan kertas—yang sepertinya merupakan arena perang—dan meletakkannya ditengah-tengah mereka agar semua bisa melihat.

"Bagaimana kalau posisi depan diletakkan dua atau tiga _**Knight**_?" usul salah satu prajurit Knight.

"Mungkin kita bisa letakkan satu _**Archer**_ pada setiap bagian rumput ini," usul Karin sambil menunjuk gumpalan berwarna hijau yang diketahui itu adalah semak-semak, "Yaaa, bisa dibilang penyerangan tersembunyi," tambah Karin.

"Bagaimana? Ada yang keberatan? Atau ada usul lain?" tanya Micchi.

Mereka semua menyusun strategi perang mereka dengan baik. Terkadang ada beberapa prajurit yang memberikan usul bagus, ada yang tidak setuju dengan beberapa usul, dan ada yang merangkai semua usul itu menjadi strategi perang yang hebat.

Tak terasa butuh setengah jam agar berhasil menyusun strategi perang dengan sangat baik. Itu semua berkat Karin yang ternyata sangat pintar dalam menyusun strategi apapun, ditambah Yuuki dan Micchi yang memiliki otak cerdas.

"Fyuh, akhirnya selesai juga. Nah, satu setengah jam ini kalian pergunakan untuk latihan, setelah itu kita bubar," titah Micchi.

"_**Arigatou minna**_!" seru Karin sambil tersenyum lembut, membuat para prajurit yang lainnya membalas senyuman Karin.

Yuuki yang melihat senyum malaikat Karin langsung menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia kini sudah tahu pasti wajahnya akan memerah jika berhubungan dengan Karin.

'_**Sebesar inikah aku mencintai Karin?**_' batin Yuuki tak percaya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kegembiraan dan Harapan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang pria bermata seperti kucing dengan iris _**onyx**_ itu tengah berjalan dengan lemas nan lunglai bersama dua orang wanita di belakangnya. Sudah dua minggu berlalu dan mereka bertiga masih belum menemukan batang hidung seorang Hanazono Karin.

Kini ia bersama dua wanita yang bernama Ami dan Miyon, dua _**sensei**_ yang satu angkatan dengannya dan bersaudara, meskipun Miyon adalah saudara tiri dari Ami dan Jin karena berbeda ibu.

"Pihak kepolisian sudah menyerah untuk mencari Karin," ungkap Ami.

"Kita tidak boleh ikut menyerah seperti itu," ujar Miyon, "Apapun yang terjadi, kita harus menemukan Karin,"

"Miyon benar," timpal Jin, "Apalagi Karin adalah murid favorit keduaku setelah Yuuki,"

"Apa mungkin Yuuki yang membawa Karin ke suatu tempat?" tanya Miyon mengira-ngira.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Jin sambil menoleh ke arah Miyon.

"Maksud Miyon, bisa jadi Yuuki hadir dalam kehidupan Karin dan membawa Karin pergi, mengingat nasib mereka berdua hampir sama. Kau tahu sendiri kalau Yuuki menghilang dua tahun yang lalu, tepat saat Karin pindah ke sekolah ini," terang Ami menjelaskan maksud Miyon.

"Benar juga perkataan kalian," ujar Jin sambil menganggukkan kepalanya, "Bisa saja Yuuki dan Karin hidup bersama dalam kegembiraan dan harapan, karena mereka sama-sama anti-sosial, bukankah begitu?" ungkap Jin.

"Sepertinya aku tahu siapa yang mengetahui keberadaan Karin," ujar Miyon.

"Siapa?" tanya Ami.

"_**BakAuthor**_ ..." jawab Miyon gaje.

"Memang kau punya nomor teleponnya, Bahan Bakar Minyak, atau GARIS?" tanya Jin yang ikut-ikutan gaje.

"Tidak," jawab Miyon.

Ami _**facepalm**_ dan _**speechless**_, "Ka-Kalian ..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kegembiraan dan Harapan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebaiknya kita tinggalkan mereka yang _**absurd**_—

(Jin : *deathglare*)

(Ami : *hell aura*)

(Miyon : *dark aura*)

—hehehe, _**gomen**_, maksudnya kita tinggalkan mereka yang sedang berdiskusi meninggalkan Karin dan berganti tempat ke tempat Yuuki. _**Cameraman**_ udah pegel nyorot Trio Gaje itu *ngelirik Ami, Miyon, dan Jin yang udah nyiapin setruman nyamuk*

"Karin bangun," ujar Yuuki sambil menarik selimut Karin.

Karin pun terbangun, "Yuuki-_**nii**_, ada apa?" tanya Karin, "Ini masih jam empat tahu,"

"Aku ingin kita melarikan diri dari perang," ujar Yuuki, "Aku sudah mengemas semua barang kita berdua, jadi lebih baik sekarang kita pergi, kau ingin kembali ke dunia asalmu kan?"

"Me-Melarikan diri? Apa kita tidak akan dikatakan pecundang?" tanya Karin.

Jujur saja, di sisi lain, Karin merasa senang karena pelariannya bersama Yuuki akan membawa ia kembali ke bumi, tempat tinggal aslinya. Namun di sisi lainnya, ia merasa kejam, meninggalkan para pasukan yang bertempur sendirian tanpa Yuuki yang notabene adalah pimpinan barisan.

"Tentu tidak Karin," jawab Yuuki, "Aku sudah bilang pada Micchi dan ia mengizinkan kita, jadi lebih baik sekarang kita pergi, ayo!"

"Tu-Tunggu!" seru Karin.

Karin dan Yuuki berlari kecil meninggalkan _**Joy and Hope City**_, berharap mereka bisa bersembunyi saat terjadinya perang.

"Kita mau kemana, Yuuki-_**nii**_?" tanya Karin.

"Kita akan pergi ke _**Tenshi no Mahou Waterfall**_," jawab Yuuki.

"_**Magical Angel**_?" tanya Karin tentang arti '_**Tenshi no Mahou**_'.

"Dalam mitosnya, sang peri hanya muncul sekali dalam seumur hidup kota ini, jadi sampai sekarang belum pernah ada yang melihatnya. Namun inilah waktu yang tepat untuk bertemu sang peri yang dimaksud!" terang Yuuki.

"Apa yang akan dilaukan peri itu pada kita kalau kita berhasil bertemu dengannya?" tanya Karin.

"Dia akan mengabulkan semua permintaan kita tanpa imbalan apapun," jawab Yuuki.

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Yuuki dan Karin telah meninggalkan _**Joy and Hope City**_. Berdasarkan penjelasan Yuuki selama perjalanan, Karin tahu kalau _**Tenshi no Mahou Waterfall**_ hanya berjarak delapan puluh kilometer.

Tunggu ... DELAPAN PULUH KILOMETER?!

"Err Yuuki-_**nii**_, apa kita tidak perlu menggunakan kendaraan agar cepat sampai?" tanya Karin.

"Tenang saja, aku punya alatnya kok," jawab Yuuki.

"Kenapa tidak dipakai?" tanya Karin.

"Sekalian berolahraga," jawab Yuuki asal.

"Memangnya alatnya itu apa sih?" tanya Karin bingung sekaligus penasaran.

Yuuki menunjukkan sebuah kalung jam (pokoknya mirip liontin tapi bedanya bandulnya itu jam, Yukina lupa namanya apa), membuat Karin menaikkan sebelah alis matanya.

"Yuuki-_**nii**_ mau menggunakan kekuatan Yuuki-_**nii**_?" tanya Karin.

"Bukan. Ini _**skip time**_ punya _**BakAuthor**_. Dengan ini kita bisa langsung sampai ke tempatnya," jawab Yuuki.

Karin _**sweatdrop**_, "Yuuki-_**nii**_ dapat dari mana? Mencuri ya?"

"Hei, mencuri itu kata yang kasar. Aku hanya mengambilnya tanpa izin kok!" jawab Yuuki meralat perkataan Karin yang sebenarnya arti keduanya sama saja -_-"

"Gunakan saja!" seru Karin.

"Tapi _**author**_ belum mengetikkan perintah untuk menyuruhku menggunakannya," ujar Yuuki gaje.

"_**BakAuthor**_! Ketikkan perintah supaya kami bisa sampai tujuan dengan cepat!" teriak Karin gaje.

"Ohoho, gak seru dong kalau langsung di-_**skip desu**_, dan berdasarkan permintaan Yami Hikari (teman Yukina di RL, sengaja Yukina tutup dengan nama yang Yukina pilih acak, secara dianya juga_** no problem**_ nama aslinya disamarkan dengan nama itu _**desu**_), Yukina bakal kasih kalian perjalanan yang menyenangkan _**desu**_!" seru Yukina yang menampakan batang hidungnya.

"Sepertinya kata 'menyenangkan' yang kali ini berbeda dengan definisi di kamus deh," ujar Yuuki_** facepalm**_ dan_** sweatdrop**_ sendiri.

"Yami, tarik permintaanmu atau kau akan merasakan bagaimana jilatan dari cambukku," ujar Karin dalam _**devil mode**_ sambil menghentakkan cambuk yang entah darimana datangnya.

"O-Okee, Yukina, gak jadi deh, lagipula kalau ada yang mengganggu mereka, itu modus Yukina untuk menambah _**words**_," ujar Yami gelagapan sendiri.

"Baiklah baiklah, lagipula Yukina sudah sewa satu orang yang sangat dekat dengan Yukina _**desu**_, dan kuyakin pasti kau akan mau membantu," ujar Yukina sambil _**smirk-smirk**_ ria(?).

Merasa tahu bahwa diri mereka terancam bahaya, Yuuki menyiapkan panah dan busur panahnya sementara Karin langsung menarik pedangnya dari sabuknya.

Sosok itu pun semakin dekat, membuat dua insan itu membelalakkan kedua bola mata mereka lebar-lebar untuk memastikan keadaan di sekitar mereka.

Srekk!

"Kenapa kalian berdua memelototkan(?) kedua bola mata kalian seperti itu ke arahku sih? Aku ini tampan ya?" tanya laki-laki—yang badannya lebih tinggi dari Yukina—sambil keluar dari balik semak-semak dan langsung narsis-narsis ria(?).

(Yukina : Fakta ya, laki-laki itu lebih tinggi daripada Yukina _**desu**_, makanya Yukina gamau fotoan sama dia karena dia lebih tinggi daripada Yukina _**desu**_ #pundungdipojokkan)

"?!" Yuuki dan Karin makin membelalakkan kedua bola mata mereka saat mereka tahu sosok yang akan mereka hadapi.

.

.

.

.

.

"SHIRO KURO?!"

"_**Yo**_! _**Konnichiwa nee-chan**_,__Yami-_**chan**_! _**O genki desu ka**_?" seru laki-laki yang ternyata adalah _**otouto **_Yukina sendiri, Shiro Kuro.

"_**Genki desu**_," jawab Yukina singkat.

"_**Hai**_, _**genki desu**_! _**Anata wa**_?" balas Fielina.

"_**Genki mo**_. _**Arigatou gozaimasu**_," jawab Shiro.

"Woi! Kapan mulainya nih?! Malah pake acara griting-gritingan(?)!" seru Yuuki dan Karin hampir bersamaan.

"Heh, musuh kita cuman satu?" tanya Karin dengan angkuhnya.

"Sebenarnya aku ikut membantu juga," jawab Yami sambil berdiri di samping Shiro, membuat Shiro _**blushing**_ akut.

"Sudah Yukina duga kau pasti akan membantu jika tahu orang yang Yukina maksud _**desu**_," ujar Yukina, "Kalau begitu, Yukina tinggal dulu _**desu**_, _**jaa**_!" seru Yukina sambil menghilang dengan gajenya.

"Kalau begitu, kita mulai dari mana?" tanya Yuuki.

"Pssst! Sebenarnya kami berdua membantu kalian untuk kembali ke bumi!" bisik Shiro karena dia tahu seperti apa karakter _**aneue**_nya itu, selalu muncul tiba-tiba di saat yang (sangat) tidak tepat.

"Hah, benarkah? Tampang kalian mencurigakan, terutama dia," ujar Karin sambil mendelik curiga ke arah Yami.

"Hei, aku ini perempuan baik-baik tahu. Bodoh sekali aku kalau sampai aku mau komplotan dengan dia," ujar Yami sambil memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Tapi kata _**nee-chan**_ bakal ada yang menyenangkan, itu alasannya adalah karena _**nee-chan**_ berpikir kalian suka melawan musuh," ujar Shiro.

"Ya sudah, lebih baik kita jalan," ujar Karin.

"Kira-kira kita sampai jam berapa?" tanya Yuuki.

"Sampainya besok pagi jika kita istirahat," jawab Shiro santai.

"APAAA?!" seru Karin, Yuuki, dan Yami hampir bersamaan.

"Kau tahu darimana, Shiro?" tanya Yami.

"Shiro kan _**otouto**_ Yukina, si sutradara cerita ini, jadi Shiro tahu sebagian besar cerita ini termasuk _**ending**_ cerita," jawab Shiro.

"Memang _**ending **_dari _**fic**_ ini seperti apa?" tanya Karin penasaran.

"_**Gomen**_, Shiro tidak bisa memberitahu. Shiro takut _**nee-chan**_ akan marah karena telah menyebarkan _**spoiler**_," jawab Shiro.

"Lebih baik kita jalan sekarang, semakin cepat semakin baik bukan?" usul Yami yang disambut anggukan kepala oleh ketiga orang dihadapannya.

Baru berjalan sekitar lima belas menit, mendadak seekor hewan—berekor ular, berkepala singa, dan berbadan kambing—yang berukuran cukup besar menghadang perjalanan mereka.

"Hewan ini disebut _**chimera**_. Dalam _**fic**_ ini, _**chimera**_ tidak mempan pada senjata dan elemen api," ujar Shiro memberitahu.

"Lah, jadi pakai apa dong bunuhnya?" tanya Karin.

**"Woi! Aku dicuekin!"** seru _**chimera**_ tersebut yang ternyata bisa bicara.

"Eeeh?! _**Chimera**_nya bisa bicara?" tanya Yami terkejut.

"Kalau di _**fic nee-chan**_, apapun yang imposibel jadi posibel," jawab Shiro gaje, sukses membuat Yami _**sweatdrop**_.

"Elemenku api, jadi tidak bisa," ujar Yami sedikit menyesal.

"Kalau aku, Yuuki, dan Yami sudah tidak bisa, berarti ..." ujar Karin sambil melirik Shiro, diikuti tatapan memohon dari Yuuki dan Yami.

"Iya iya. Dan kalian jangan menatap Shiro seperti itu, menjijikkan tahu," ujar Shiro sambil maju ke depan, di depan mereka bertiga tepatnya.

"Setahuku Shiro itu berelemen es, jadi mungkin saja es bisa mengalahkan api," ujar Yami memberitahu.

"_**Chimera-channn**_~," panggil Shiro yang sedikit menggunakan nada banci.

**"Hah? Ada apa?"** tanya _**chimera**_ itu sedikit terkejut melihat perubahan Shiro yang berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat.

"_**Chimera-chan**_, Shiro dan teman-teman mau lewat, boleh?" pinta Shiro memelas.

**"Oh silahkan,"** ujar _**chimera**_ itu sambil minggir dari posisinya.

"_**Arigatou**_," ujar Shiro, "Ayo teman-teman, kita lewat!" ajak Shiro senang dengan wajah _**innocent**_ seperti tanpa ada masalah

Karin, Yuuki, dan Yami ber-gubrak-ria.

"A-Aku pikir apa ..." ujar Yuuki.

"Benar juga sihh, es bisa melelehkan api, tapi gak begitu juga kali ..." timpal Karin.

"Huwaahhh, Shiro, kau selingkuh!" seru Yami cemburu berat.

Yah, setidaknya petualangan mereka baru saja dimulai. Hadehhh, baru saja dimulai tapi udah gaje begitu, bagaimana selanjutnya?

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Tak terasa, siang telah berganti malam. Karena sudah malam dan lagipula mereka sudah sangat lelah untuk berjalan, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk mendirikan dua tenda.

Saat kedua tenda sudah didirikan, dengan cepat Karin tertidur dengan pulasnya sehabis memakan dua buah _**onigiri**_ dan _**sushi salmon**_ yang cukup enak untuk dimakan.

Sebenarnya juga Yuuki ingin menjaga Karin, namun atas usul Yami yang akan menjaga Karin, Yuuki pun ikut tidur di tenda yang satunya lagi.

"Langit malam itu indah ya, Shiro-_**kun**_," ujar Yami, "Kau juga berpikiran begitu bukan?"

"Iya Yami. Langit malam itu indah, seindah senyumanmu," timpal Shiro.

Yami blushing, "A-Ah, Shiro-_**kun**_ bisa saja,"

"Tidak Yami. Aku sungguh-sungguh," ujar Shiro.

"Petualangan hari ini cukup menguras tenaga kita ya," terang Yami.

"Apalagi saat 'itu'," ujar Shiro yang mengingatnya langsung _**blushing**_ akut.

**Flashback On**

_**"Hah hah, aku lelah seka-KYAAA!" seru Yami yang tersandung batu, membuat ia jatuh dan pahanya sakit.**_

_**"Yami! Daijoubu ka?!" tanya Shiro yang tadinya sudah di depan berjalan ke arah Yami. Ia begitu panik jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Yami.**_

_**"Pahaku sakit, aku sampai tidak bisa berdiri," jawab Yami.**_

_**"Ya sudah, sini Shiro urut," ujar Shiro yang langsung bertransformasi ke dalam tukang pijat mode on(?) #plak**_

_**"A-Ah, SAKIT SHIRO! SAKIT!" seru Yami yang merasakan sakit saat pahanya diurut (baca : diinjak) oleh Shiro. Wah, kejamnya kau Shiro ... ckckck.**_

_**"Sudahlah, nanti kalau teriak sekali lagi bakal Shiro tutup mulutnya," ancam Shiro.**_

_**"Lah, tangan Shiro kan bekas terkena getah pohon, gak higienis banget sih," ujar Yami, "HEI! SAKIT SHIRO! SA-umph!"**_

_**"Nah, kalau begini higienis kan?" tanya Shiro, "U-Umm, punyamu lembut juga, boleh Shiro masuk lebih dalam,"**_

_**Sementara Yami speechless dan blushing akut. Oh, adegan tujuh belas tahun ke atas rupanya.**_

_**(All chara : Kau sendiri belum tujuh tahun ke atas baka! #ditimpukpanci).**_

**Flashback Off**

"I-Itu ..." Yami makin blushing saat mengingat momen itu.

"_**Nee-chan**_ pasti akan menyiapkan kamera SC-nya, dan parahnya akan dipasang di mading sekolah Shiro ..." ujar Shiro khawatir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kegembiraan dan Harapan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Keren banget, di luar air terjun aja punya gerbang utama biar bisa masuk, lengkap dengan _**password**_ suara," puji Yami ketika mereka akhirnya sampai di depan sebuah gerbang berukirkan '_**Welcome to Tenshi no Mahou Waterfall**_' dengan bahan emas, sepertinya ...

"Pantas saja sampai tidak ada orang yang bisa masuk ke _**Tenshi no Mahou Waterfall**_," ujar Yuuki.

"Sayang banget Shiro gak lihat kata sandi yang _**nee-chan**_ pakai untuk gerbang ini," ujar Shiro.

"_**Minna**_, sepertinya aku tahu _**password**_nya apa," ujar Karin.

Yami, Shiro, dan Yuuki hanya memasang tatapan 'apa-kau-yakin-?' dan dibalas Karin dengan tatapan, 'sangat-aku-sangat-yakin'.

Karin pun maju ke depan, lalu berteriak, "WOI GERBANG GAJE, BUKA GAK LU?!"

Yuuki langsung sweatdrop di tempat, '_**Pa-Passwordnya itu?**_' batin Yuuki _**facepalm**_.

'_**Nee-chan, benarkah kau yang memasang password yang amat sangat gaje ini?**_' batin Shiro _**jawdrop**_ serta _**speechless**_.

'_**Aaaah, Yuki-nee membuatku speechless! Gaje amat passwordnya!**_' batin Yami yang sependapat dengan Shiro. Pasangan sejati, ya begitulah XD #geplak!

"Kau tahu darimana _**password**_nya?" tanya Shiro.

"_**Fic**_ ini kan udah gaje, pasti semuanya juga gaje, termasuk _**password**_nya," jawab Karin.

Krieeeetttttttttt tet tet tet(?)

Dzzinng! (?)

"U-Uh ..." mereka berempat menutup kedua mata mereka masing-masing akibat cahaya putih yang sangat menyilaukan mata.

Jrazzzz(?) ...

Suara deras dari air terjun dapat didengar oleh empat sekutu ini. Dengan cepat Shiro melepas kaus miliknya dan menyisakan singlet sehingga lekuk tubuh Shiro yang bisa dilihat, membuat Yami _**nosebleed**_.

"S-Shiro, kita ke sini bukan mau berendam, tapi mau mencari sang peri," ujar Yuuki mengingatkan.

"Oh iya," ujar Shiro cengar-cengir sendiri dan memasang kembali bajunya.

Yami menghela napasnya, '_**Ugh, padahal aku suka pakaian Shiro yang tadi,**_' batinnya.

Mendadak tubuh Shiro dan Yami mengabur, membuat Yuuki dan Karin tersontak kaget.

"S-Shiro? Y-Yami?" panggil Karin.

"Ini saatnya kami pergi Karin, senang bisa berkenalan dan menjadi sahabatmu," ujar Yami sambil tersenyum.

"De-_**Demo**_ ..._** doushite**_?" tanya Yuuki.

"Memang kami ditakdirkan hanya untuk menemani kalian sampai di sini. Kami minta maaf jika kelakuan kami yang gaje, atau yang menyinggung perasaan kalian berdua," jawab Shiro.

"Tidak. Justru berkat kalian, kami bisa sampai ke tempat ini. _**Arigatou**_," ucap Yuuki.

"_**Nee**_, kami akan mendukung kalian berdua! Kalahkan _**Black Kingdom**_ dan kembali ke dunia kalian dan hidup bahagia bersama," ujar Shiro.

"_**Sayonara**_ ... _**minna**_ ... _**arigatou**_ ..." ujar Yami lalu menghilang bersamaan dengan Shiro.

"A-Aku masih ingin bersama kalian, aku ingin punya teman seperti kalian, Shiro, Yami," lirih Karin.

"Oh, ada apa kalian datang ke sini?"

Karin dan Yuuki menoleh, mendapati sosok seperti peri berwarna biru yang muncul dari dalam air terjun.

"Perasaanku entah kenapa menjadi tidak enak, Karin," ujar Yuuki sambil mundur beberapa langkah.

"Aku juga merasakan aura yang berbeda dari dia," timpal Karin.

*_**twitch**_* *_**twitch**_*

"Cepat katakan ... SIAPA KAU?!" tanya Karin sambil menodongkan pedangnya.

"Oh, ternyata kalian berdua menyadarinya ya, hebat sekali, belum sampai lima menit namun kalian sudah mengetahuinya, terimalah ajal kalian yang sebentar lagi datang ... HUAHAHAHA!"

Drtttt!

"E-Eh? Kenapa tanahnya bergetar seperti ini?" tanya Karin yang syok.

"Karin, lihat itu!" seru Yuuki sambil menunjuk ke arah peri tadi yang berubah menjadi ...

"Manusia? Dia itu manusia yang menyamar menjadi sang peri?" ucap Karin.

"Geezzzz, Kirihiko!" seru Yuuki.

"Kirihiko? Namanya seperti ... tidak asing, terdengar _**familiar**_ di telingaku ..." ujar Karin.

_**/"Kalau dia perempuan, namanya Karin, namun jika laki-laki, namanya Kirihiko, marganya seperti takdir negeri ini juga,"/**_

"U-Ugh, kepalaku ..." rintih Karin kesakitan sambil memegang kepalanya. Kakinya langsung melemas dan membuat ia jatuh terduduk.

"Ka-Karin, _**daijoubu ka**_?!" tanya Yuuki panik.

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

"Oh, ternyata si busuk ini belum memberitahumu ya, Hanazono Karin, atau bisa dibilang, titisan Hanazono Suzuka," ujar pria yang dipanggil 'Kirihiko' oleh Yuuki tadi.

"?!" Karin yang mendengarnya tersontak kaget.

"Lebih baik kau diam, Kirihiko!" seru Yuuki.

"Sepertinya sebelum semuanya dimulai, dia harus mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Baiklah Yuuki, bagian mana dulu yang mau aku berikan goresan kecil agar mengeluarkan darah?" tanya Kirihiko yang tentu saja tidak dijawab Yuuki, "Kalau begitu, biar aku saja yang memilih, oke?"

Slash!

Tep!

Slash! Slash!

Tap! Tap!

Kirihiko menebas semua yang pedangnya lewati tanpa ampun dengan cara membabi buta, sementara Yuuki mencoba untuk menghindar dari serangan Yuuki. Satu kesalahan kecil saja, itu akan berakibat fatal.

Syat!

"Argh!"

Dan memang kini Dewi Fortuna tidak memihak Yuuki kali ini.

Tes!

Tes!

Tes!

Tetes demi tetes mengucur dari lengan kiri Yuuki. Yuuki yang melihatnya langsung tersontak kaget, namun jauh lebih kaget lagi saat Karin menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong.

Potongan _**pixel**_ kecil perlahan-lahan muncul dari bekas darah Yuuki yang membeku, lalu kemudian seolah-olah potongan _**pixel**_ itu memasuki kepala Karin.

**Flashback On (Flashback dari semua kejadian)**

_**"Tidak, kau tidak boleh menikah dengan Kuga Jin!" seru Kazuto, ayah Suzuka sambil menggebrak meja kerjanya.**_

_**"Kumohon tou-san ..." lirih Suzuka. Pada saat ini Suzuka telah berumur delapan tahun.**_

_**"Tidak! Sekali tidak tetap tidak!" bantah Kazuto dengan nada membentak.**_

_**"Tou-san kejam! Aku benci tou-san! Hiks!" seru Suzuka sambil turun ke lantai bawah tanah.**_

_**Di lantai bawah tanah, sebenarnya terdapat sebuah proyek dunia virtual milik ayah Suzuka. Suzuka tahu password untuk masuk ke lantai bawah tanah milik ayahnya.**_

_**"Lebih baik aku masuk ke dunia virtual ayah, lalu aku mengganti DNA manusiaku dengan DNA kecerdasan buatan," niat gila milik Suzuka timbul begitu saja.**_

_**Baru saja Suzuka ingin mengganti DNA miliknya, Jin datang melewati cerobong asap yang langsung menuju ruang bawah tanah.**_

_**"Apa yang kau lakukan, Suzuka?" tanya Jin.**_

_**"Pergi ke dunia virtual ayah, walaupun ada dua virus besar yang membuat kecerdasan buatan lainnya sedikit menderita," jawab Suzuka.**_

_**"Apa itu?" tanya Jin.**_

_**"Dunia virtual milik ayah disesuaikan dengan dunia nyata, jadi jangan heran kalau kita seperti berada di bumi ketika masuk di sini. Kita bisa keluar masuk begitu saja, karena ada DNA manusia yang bisa mengantar kita pulang. Namun aku ingin mengganti DNA manusia milikku dengan DNA kecerdasan buatan, karena aku sudah muak melihat wajah ayahku," terang Suzuka.**_

_**"Virus apa yang kau maksud?" tanya Jin.**_

_**"Virus marga. Walaupun telah menikah, marga perempuan tidak bisa diganti melalui antivirus milik ayahku, dan jika melahirkan, anak itu akan membawa marga sesuai jenis kelaminnya. Jika anak perempuan, maka ia membawa marga ibunya, namun jika anak laki-laki, ia membawa marga ayahnya," terang Suzuka.**_

_**"Virus yang kedua?" tanya Jin.**_

_**"Virus kelahiran dan kematian. Seorang ibu yang telah melahirkan akan mati dan dibawa ke sebuah tempat, dan anak yang dilahirkan itu, baik perempuan maupun laki-laki adalah reinkarnasi dari ibu yang mati itu," jawab Suzuka.**_

_**"Kalau begitu kita berdua masuk ke dunia virtual ini dan tidak pernah kembali," saran Jin.**_

_**"Begitulah niatku. Tapi penguasa di tempat ini begitu kejam. Pernikahan antara orang bumi dengan kecerdasan buatan sangat dilarang," ujar Suzuka.**_

_**"Kau kan orang bumi," ujar Jin.**_

_**"Aku mau mengganti DNA milikku menjadi DNA kecerdasan buatan seutuhnya," tekad Suzuka.**_

_**"Kau tidak ingin bertemu ayahmu ya?" tanya Jin.**_

_**"Bukankah sudah kukatakan tadi? Aku muak!" tanya Suzuka.**_

_**"Oh ..." sahut Jin.**_

_**"Kita akan pergi berdua, namun aku tidak akan membuang DNA manusiamu, agar kau bisa membawa anak kita ke bumi, aku takut anak kita nantinya akan tertekan hanya karena masalah kita," terang Suzuka.**_

_**"Jadi, kalau seandainya anak kita perempuan dan menggunakan margamu, apa ia akan percaya?" tanya Jin.**_

_**"Akan ada saatnya kau harus menjelaskan semuanya pada anak kita kelak," jawab Suzuka, "Nah, ayo pegang daun ini," ujar Suzuka sambil memberikan Jin selembar daun.**_

_**"Daun ini untuk apa?" tanya Jin.**_

_**"Ini bukan daun biasa. Daun ini untuk supaya kita bisa masuk ke dunia virtual yang kumaksud itu," jawab Suzuka.**_

_**Suzuka mengetikkan sesuatu di keyboard. Lalu setelah mengetikkan seperti sandi pada keyboard, kemudian tubuh Jin diselubungi cahaya berwarna biru dan Suzuka berwarna hijau.**_

_**"Kenapa berbeda?" tanya Jin.**_

_**"Karena aku telah menghilang DNAku di bumi sepenuhnya," jawab Suzuka, "Makanya, warna kita berbeda,"**_

_**Dan kemudian cahaya itu membesar dan kelihatan seperti meledak, kedua insan itu menghilang tanpa meninggalkan apapun selain dua daun yang tetap utuh tersebut.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kegembiraan dan Harapan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Detik berganti menit, menit berganti jam, jam berganti hari, hari berganti minggu, minggu berganti bulan, dan bulan berganti tahun, tak terasa sudah dua tahun Jin dan Suzuka menikah semenjak mereka menghilang dari tempat asli mereka, di bumi.**_

_**Dan kini, Suzuka tengah mengandung seorang janin di rahimnya yang telah berusia delapan tahun yang sekarang terbaring lemas diatas tempat tidur.**_

_**"U-Ugh, Ji-Jin-kun ..." panggil Suzuka sedikit merasa kesakitan.**_

_**"Ada apa, Suzuka?" tanya Jin sambil mengulas senyumnya pada Suzuka.**_

_**"Nanti tolong jaga anak kita ya. Apa kau lupa takdir negeri ini?" pinta Suzuka yang berakhir dengan pertanyaan.**_

_**"Aku akan menjaganya Suzuka. Nee, nanti anak kita diberi nama apa?" tanya Jin.**_

_**"Kalau dia perempuan, namanya Karin, namun jika laki-laki, namanya Kirihiko, marganya seperti takdir negeri ini juga," jawab Suzuka.**_

_**"Takdir negeri ini?" tanya Jin bingung.**_

_**"Kalau perempuan, maka ia akan mengikuti marga ibunya, namun kalau laki-laki, ia akan mengikuti marga ayahnya, paham? Bukankah dulu aku pernah memberitahumu sebelum masuk dunia ini?" balas Suzuka.**_

_**"Sangat paham," ujar Jin.**_

_**"Jin-kun, lebih baik nanti kau dan anakmu nanti pergi ke duniamu saja. Ini dunia mimpi, dan merupakan larangan besar jika seseorang dari dunia mimpi menikah dengan orang dari bumi," ujar Suzuka.**_

_**"Aku akan menjaganya, Suzuka, aku janji, karena nantinya, ia adalah reinkarnasimu," lirih Jin.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kegembiraan dan Harapan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**"Huweee huweee!"**_

_**Di dalam sebuah kerajaan, terdengar suara tangisan bayi yang baru saja lahir. Satu lahir ... maka satu mati ...**_

_**"Dia perempuan!" seru seorang perawat yang mengurus kelahiran sang bayi.**_

_**"Ohh, berarti namanya adalah Hanazono Karin!" seru Jin.**_

_**Brak!**_

_**Pintu didobrak oleh sekumpulan prajurit berzirah hitam, membuat Jin dan perawat lainnya menatap para prajurit itu.**_

_**"HEI! TERNYATA KUGA JIN ADALAH ORANG DARI BUMI!" seru salah satu prajurit.**_

_**"Bukankah itu dilarang?!" tanya perawat yang mengetahui salah satu larangan dunia itu, yaitu hubungan antara manusia dengan kecerdasan buatan.**_

_**"Cepat, tangkap dia!" seru ketua prajurit sambil mengajak anak buahnya untuk menangkap dan membawa Jin ke ruang sidang.**_

_**"Le-Lepaskan aku!" seru Jin memberontak.**_

_**Sesampainya di ruang sidang, para prajurit itu langsung mendudukkan Jin dengan kasar hingga terdengar bunyi 'buk' yang sangat keras.**_

_**"Kau ingin memorimu dihapus saat Hanazono Karin menginjak usia lima tahun, atau Hanazono Karin mati?!" tanya seorang hakim.**_

_**Jin bingung harus memilih apa. Kalau seandainya Karin mati, berarti sia-sia saja perjuangan Suzuka, namun jika memorinya menghilang, bagaimana ia tahu keberadaan anaknya?**_

_**Tapi tak apalah, setidaknya lima tahun terakhir itu bisa ia habiskan bersama putrinya. Asalkan Karin bisa hidup, Jin akan melakukan apapun.**_

_**"Aku pilih memoriku dihapus saat Karin menginjak lima tahun," ujar Jin**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kegembiraan dan Harapan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**"Karin-chan, ayo tangkap bolanya!" seru Miki sambil melempar bola basket ke arah Karin.**_

_**"Iya Mi-chan!" seru Karin.**_

_**Hap!**_

_**"Ayo Karin-chan! Masukkan bolanya ke ring!" seru Kimi, kembarannya Miki yang juga kebetulan satu kelompok.**_

_**Trakkk!**_

_**"Yeyyy! Satu kosong untuk tim kita! Arigatou Karin-chan!" seru Reiko.**_

_**Kehidupan Karin di taman kanak-kanak yang amat menyenangkan bagi Karin, sampai suatu malapetaka mendatangi dan merubah semuanya.**_

_**Saat pulang dari taman kanak-kanak, Karin merasa sulit bernapas dan sakit kepala yang amat menyakitkan, lalu seperti lumpuh, kakinya tidak bisa ia pakai untuk berjalan, dan berakhir Karin pingsan di rumput tempat ia bersekolah.**_

_**Jin yang sengaja menyempatkan dirinya untuk menjemput Karin karena Karin hari itu berulang tahun, ia pun melihat Karin pingsan. Karena panik, Jin langsung membawa Karin ke rumah sakit karena memiliki perasaan yang sangat tidak enak.**_

_**"Dokter, apa yang terjadi pada putri saya?" tanya Jin khawatir.**_

_**"Putri Anda terkena ... polio ..." jawab sang dokter, "Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu,"**_

_**Jin memukul dinding di rumah sakit menggunakan tangannya sampai membuat tangannya memerah.**_

_**"Kenapa? Kenapa putriku harus mengidap penyakit polio?" tanya Jin.**_

_**"Saatnya untuk menghapus memorimu, Kuga Jin,"**_

_**Jin menoleh ke arah kanan, mendapati sosok berzirah hitam. Jin merasa heran kenapa sosok yang merupakan kecerdasan buatan bisa keluar dari dunianya.**_

_**"Aku bisa keluar karena tidak ada orang yang memblokir akses keluar," ujar sosok itu seolah dapat membaca pikiran Jin, "Kalau begitu, apa kau sudah siap?"**_

_**"Tapi putriku baru saja terkena polio, tidak mungkin aku meninggalkannya?"**_

_**"Aku tidak peduli, tapi kau harus melakukan hukumanmu," ujar sosok itu.**_

_**"Baiklah. Tapi pindahkan aku juga ke tempat lain, aku tidak ingin melihat Karin menderita karena merasa ayahnya tidak mengingatnya sama sekali," pinta Jin.**_

_**"Okelah kalau itu yang kau mau, karena kau adalah raja yang melakukan kesalahan besar," ujar sosok itu.**_

**Flashback Off**

"J-Jin-sensei ... adalah ayahku?" tanya Karin ketika semua pixel itu telah memasuki kepalanya, "YUUKI-_**NII**_?!"

Karin terkejut tatkala melihat Yuuki yang sudah bersimbah darah dan tak sadarkan diri, sementara Kirihiko itu tertawa puas.

"Oh, tinggal putri kerajaan ya?" tanya Kirihiko, "Aku sudah memiliki kekuatan khusus untuk membunuhmu," ujar Kirihiko, namun Karin diam di tempat sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Slash!

Lengan kanan Karin terkena goresan pedang, namun Karin tak berteriak, menangis, melainkan diam tanpa bergerak sedikit pun.

*_**twitch**_* *_**twitch**_*

**"Kau berani melukaiku rupanya ..."** ujar Karin yang kini dalam _**devil mode on**_ sambil menodongkan pedangnya pada Kirihiko.

"_**Chaos Ball**_!" seru Kirihiko sambil mengeluarkan bola petir berwarna hitam yang tak terhitung jumlahnya ke arah Karin.

**"Kau akan menyesal karena berani melawanku ..."** ujar Karin.

Tubuh Karin bercahaya terang, membuat Yuuki sadar dari pingsannya dan Kirihiko menutup matanya.

"A-Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Yuuki.

**"Holy Shield,"** ujar Karin sambil merentangkan tangan kanannya ke depan, sementara tangan kirinya memegang pedangnya yang diselimuti aura putih.

Duarrr!

"Na-_**Nani**_?!" seru Kirihiko terkejut tatkala bola hitamnya berhasil ditangkis oleh Karin.

"_**Chotto**_ Karin!"

Karin menoleh ke asal suara, diikuti oleh Kirihiko dan Yuuki. Mereka melihat seorang wanita dengan paras yang cantik berbalutkan pakaian seorang ratu.

"O-_**Ojou-sama**_ ..." panggil Yuuki.

"Ini aku Hanazono Suzuka, ibumu Karin," ujar wanita yang mengaku bernama Hanazono Suzuka.

"_**Okaa-san**_ ..." panggil Karin lalu langsung memeluk Suzuka, "Aku benar-benar merindukan _**kaa-san**_,"

"Nah, sekarang kalian berdua cepatlah pulang, biar kaa-san yang menyelesaikan semuanya," ujar Suzuka.

"Ta-Tapi _**kaa-san**_ ..." ujar Karin.

"Cepatlah! Yuuki, aku sudah menyelesaikan programnya dan menanamnya pada cerminmu, sekarang pulanglah!" seru Suzuka sambil menghadang serangan dari Kirihiko.

"Ba-Baik! Karin, ayo!" seru Yuuki berusaha bangkit dan mulai membuat cermin dari gerakan tangannya.

"Okaa-san ... kenapa kita harus berpisah secepat ini?" tanya Karin.

"Ini sudah takdir kita, Karin, _**kaa-san**_ memang harus pergi, karena jika _**kaa-san**_ mati, maka dunia ini juga mati. DNA asli milikmu telah kukembalikan Yuuki, jadi kau tolong jaga Karin ya," terang Suzuka.

"Pasti, _**ojou-sama**_," ujar Yuuki.

"Tunggu sebentar," ujar Karin sambil mengambil kantung plastik yang tadinya ia bawa, "Aku mau mengambil air ini, sebagai kenangan," timpal Karin, lalu ia melihat Suzuka, "_**Kaa-san**_, apa _**kaa-san**_ gembira?"

"_**Kaa-san**_ sangat gembira, karena harapan _**kaa-san**_ untuk bertemu dirimu sudah terpenuhi walaupun hanya sekali," jawab Suzuka sambil tersenyum.

Setelah Karin sudah mengambil air dari air terjun itu, Karin lalu berlari menuju Yuuki dan memasuki cermin itu bersama-sama.

"_**Sayonara**_ Karin. _**Mata ashita**_," ujar Suzuka yang tidak bisa didengar oleh siapapun lagi.

"Aku akan membunuhmu Suzuka!" seru Kirihiko.

"Kalau aku mati, kita semua akan mati, kau tahu? Jadi lebih baik aku mengakhiri hidupku," ujar Suzuka sambil membiarkan dirinya terkena serangan Kirihiko, "Kau tahu? Namamu itu nama yang akan kuberikan jika seandainya aku memiliki anak laki-laki,"

Lalu saat Suzuka memejamkan matanya untuk selamanya dan tak sadarkan diri lagi, dunia itu menjadi gelap tanpa menyisakan apapun lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kegembiraan dan Harapan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bruk!

"Ouch _**itai**_ ... hei! Kaki siapa ini?!" seru Karin ketika mencium aroma 'wangi' dari dua buah sepatu.

"Ini juga, kaki siapa ini?!" tanya Yuuki.

"Eh? Yuuki-_**nii**_?" tanya Karin yang sadar kalau Yuuki ada di bawahnya.

"Karin?" sahut Yuuki.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Karin?" panggil Yuuki.

"Ya?" sahut Karin.

"Bisa kau bangkit dari tubuhku? Kau berat sekali," tanya Yuuki.

"Oh, gomen, tapi aku tidak bisa berdiri," jawab Karin.

"Jadi bagaimana? Masa kita timpuk-menimpuk-ditimpuk disini?" tanya Yuuki.

"Aku gulingkan dulu tubuhku, baru kau berdiri," usul Karin lalu berguling.

Bruk!

"Auch ... Eh? Ini di kamarku, tepatnya di rumahku, berarti ... KURSI RODAKU ADA DI MANA KALAU BUKAN DI SINI?!" seru Karin histeris ketika ia terjatuh dari tempat tidur.

Yuuki pun berdiri, "Aku akan cari bantuan, oke?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kegembiraan dan Harapan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kepalaku, ahh, sakit!" seru Jin sambil memegang kepalanya dan ia merasakan hal yang sama seperti Karin tadi.

"Jin, _**daijoubu ka**_?!" tanya Ami panik.

"Lebih baik kita antar Jin ke rumah Karin, dari sini rumah Karin lebih dekat daripada ke rumah Jin," usul Miyon.

"Ide yang bagus, Miyon. Ayo bantu aku!" seru Ami.

Dengan kecepatan _**in-human**_, Ami dan Miyon membawa Jin yang kini pingsan dan belum sadarkan diri ke rumah Karin. Di saat yang bersamaan Yuuki membuka pintu rumah Karin dan diterobos oleh Ami dan Miyon, membuat Yuuki tepar karena diinjak-injak oleh dua monster itu #dipentungAmidanMiyonpakepanci

Sekali mereka membuka kamar Karin—ternyata sama seperti keadaan kamar Yuuki rupanya, dua tempat tidur dalam satu kamar—mereka terkejut mendapati Karin yang terbaring di atas lantai.

"Hanazono Karin?!" seru Miyon setelah meletakkan Jin di atas tempat tidur dan menaikkan Karin ke atas tempat tidur yang satunya dibantu oleh Ami.

"U-Uhh, siapa sih yang menginjakku tadi?" tanya Yuuki yang langsung masuk dengan tubuhnya yang banyak telapak kaki.

"Hehehe, gomen Yuuki," ujar Ami, lalu Ami tersadar, "HAHHH?! SAKURAI YUUKI?! KAU DARI MANA SAJA?!" teriak Ami yang dua kali lebih histeris daripada Miyon saat menemukan Karin terbaring di lantai.

"Berisikkkkkk, akan aku ceritakan semuanya!" seru Yuuki.

Yuuki pun menceritakan semuanya dari awal, saat pertama kalinya Yuuki masuk ke dunia virtual itu hingga kematian Suzuka.

"Jadi ... Suzuka meninggal?" tanya Ami setelah mendengar penjelasan Yuuki.

"Begitulah. Lihat saja wajah Karin yang memerah dan matanya yang membengkak akibat menangis," jawab Yuuki.

"Hiks hiks, _**kaa-san**_ ..." lirih Karin sambil menitikkan setetes air matanya untuk yang ke-berapa kali ya?

"Kenapa Miyon-_**sensei**_ dan Ami-_**sensei **_tidak memberitahu Jin-_**sensei**_ kalau Karin itu anaknya? Bukankah Miyon-_**sensei **_dan Ami-_**sensei**_ tahu akan hal itu?" tanya Yuuki.

"Kami sudah menceritakannya, lebih dari satu kali malahan, tapi dia tidak mau percaya," jawab Ami.

"Kalau begitu, tolong jaga Jin baik-baik ya. Kami ada urusan, permisi," ujar Miyon.

"Untuk kursi roda Karin, ada di rumahku, nanti akan kuambil," timpal Ami.

"Baiklah," balas Yuuki.

"Harapan kalian bertiga setidaknya sudah tercapai. Harapan Karin yang ingin bertemu kedua orang tuanya, pulang ke bumi, dan memiliki teman telah tercapai. Harapan _**ojou-sama**_ yang ingin bertemu Karin secara langsung juga telah tercapai. Harapan ou-sama yang ingin bersama Karin juga telah tercapai, bukankah begitu?" terang Yuuki.

"Tidak Yuuki, harapan kita berempat. Harapanmu apa Yuuki?" tanya Karin sambil menoleh ke arah Yuuki.

"Tidak biasanya kau tidak memanggilku dengan surviks '_**-nii**_'," ujar Yuuki.

"Eh?" sahut Karin, "_**Gomen ne**_,"

"_**Daijoubu**_. Aku lebih suka begitu. Dan harapanku adalah ... bersama Karin sebagai sepasang kekasih," jawab Yuuki

Blush!

Blush!

Kedua wajah gadis berusia sepuluh tahun dan laki-laki berusia dua belas tahun itu sama-sama memerah. Astaga, kalian masih terlalu kecil untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih!

"Sebenarnya ... aku menyukaimu. _**Suki da yo**_," ujar Yuuki malu-malu.

"Aku juga," balas Karin.

"Ma-Maukah kau menjadi pacarku, Karin?" tanya Yuuki. Kalian berdua benar-benar serius ya?

"Y-Yaa, a-a-ak-aku mau," jawab Karin.

"Ngggg, aku dimana?" tanya Jin ketika terbangun, lalu ia melihat Karin, "Karin, anakku!"

"_**Tou-san**_!" seru Karin.

"Ternyata ingatan sensei telah kembali ya," ujar Yuuki.

"Eh? Yuuki, i-i-itukah kau?" tanya Jin tambah terkejut melihat murid kesayangannya.

"Yep. Sakurai Yuuki, _**yoroshiku**_," jawab Yuuki.

"_**Tou-san**_, aku sudah mengetahui semuanya," ujar Karin.

"Hahaha, akhirnya_** tou-san**_ bisa mengingatmu Karin, _**tou-san**_ gembira sekali!" balas Jin.

_**Well**_, setidaknya harapan empat orang telah terpenuhi bukan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Owari~**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Author's Note**_ :

*cengo* *_**facepalm**_* *_**sweatdrop**_* *_**jawdrop**_* A-Ano ... DUA PULUH EMPAT RIBU KATA _**PLUS OMAKE**_ TANPA _**AUTHOR'S NOTE**_ DALAM WAKTU DUA HARI _**DESU**_?! *teriak histeris*

Tadi sebenarnya tiga hari yang lalu udah selesai _**desu**_, tapi gak sengaja Yukina hapus_** desu**_, jadi mesti ngetik ulang dari awal _**desu**_, ni tangan Yukina udah gempor _**desu**_ *meratapi kedua tangan yang kapalan*

_**Yo minna**_! Yukina kembali setelah terpuruk ketika tahu salah satu _**fic**_ Yukina diplagiatin _**desu**_. Sedih dan sakit rasanya diplagiatin _**desu**_, dan Yukina terharu ada yang membela Yukina _**desu**_. _**Arigatou**_ :')

_**Nee**_, kalian gak ngerti kan jalan ceritanya bagaimana _**desu**_? Sama, Yukina juga gak ngerti _**desu**_ #geplak!

Errr ... kayaknya judul _**fic**_ ini gak sama dengan isinya ya? Mana ada pake _**otouto**_ Yukina dan temen (gebetan)nya lagi. Kalian udah tahu kan kalau Shiro lebih tinggi daripada Yukina #pundungdipojokkandenganaurasuram #curcolgapenting

Oh ya, kalau mau tanya tentang alur _**fic**_ ini, tanyakan saja pada Yukina lewat PM desu. Kalau ga _**login**_, sertakan jejaring sosial yang bisa dihubungi (nomor hp, BBM, LINE) _**desu**_.

Satu lagi, _**fic**_ ini Yukina persembahkan untuk ultah _**author**_ **Chinatsu Kinoshita** yang berulang tahun hari ini _**desu**_._** Otanjoubi omedetou gozaimasu**_, Natsu-_**sama**_! _**Gomen fic **_Yukina gaje je je je _**desu**_ TT^TT

Oh ya, Yukina mau tanya, sebenarnya kalau buat _**fic**_ yang _**pair**_nya bukan _**real **_(misalnya Karin x Kirio atau Kazusa x Yuuki) itu sebenarnya boleh gak _**desu**_? Tolong kasih tahu lewat kotak _**review**_ ya _**desu**_.

Sekian bacotan Yukina _**desu**_. Di bawah ini adalah_** omake**_nya _**desu**_. Mau dibaca silahkan, tidak dibaca tidak apa _**desu**_ ^^

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Omake**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Dua tahun telah berlalu, kini relasi Karin dan Yuuki semakin membaik. Apalagi ditambah Karin yang satu sekolah dengan Yuuki saat menginjak bangku sekolah menengah pertama, dan itu membuat hubungan Karin dan Yuuki semakin berkembang.

"Yuuki-_**kun**_!" seru Karin sambil mendorong kursi rodanya sendiri menuju Yuuki sepulang sekolah.

"Hei Karin!" sahut Yuuki, "Hari ini kau gembira sekali, ada apa?"

"Tadi malam sebelum tidur, aku melihat _**kaa-san**_ yang menyuruhku pergi ke laut hari ini di dekat rumah Ami-_**sensei**_," jawab Karin.

"Kau mau pergi ke sana?" tanya Yuuki.

"Um! Aku belum pernah melihat laut sebelumnya. Ayo kita pergi Yuuki-_**kun**_, _**onegai**_," ujar Karin memelas.

"Iya iya, ayo kita pergi," ujar Yuuki.

Yuuki pun mendorong kursi roda Karin menuju laut yang dimaksud Karin. Kebetulan laut itu dekat dengan sekolah Yuuki dan Karin sekarang.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai," ujar Yuuki.

"Wah, luas sekali," ujar Karin, lalu iris emeraldnya menatap dua sosok yang sangat dikenalinya, "Bukankah itu _**tou-san**_ dengan ... _**kaa-san**_ ya?" tanya Karin.

"Mana mana?" tanya Yuuki celingak-celinguk.

"Itu, disana," jawab Karin sambil menunjuk batu yang cukup besar yang diduduki oleh dua sosok manusia yang Karin lihat tadi.

"Ayo kita lihat," ujar Yuuki sambil mendorong kursi roda Karin menuju batu karang itu.

"_**Tou-san**_?" panggil Karin.

Orang yang dipanggil '_**tou-san**_' itu pun menoleh, dan itu memang Jin, "Oh, hai Karin, Yuuki," sapa Jin lembut pada Karin dan Yuuki.

"Siapa perempuan di samping _**tou-san**_?" tanya Karin.

"_**Watashi**_?" seorang wanita yang dimaksud Karin itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri, lalu ia berdiri, "_**Hajimemashite**_,_** watashi wa**_ Hanazono Suzuka _**desu**_, _**douzo yoroshiku onegaishimasu**_," ujar perempuan yang bernama Hanazono Suzuka itu sambil ber_**ojigi**_.

"Oh, Hanazono Suzuka," ujar Karin sambil menganggukkan kepalanya dua kali pertanda ia tahu dan mengerti, lalu seketika ia langsung terkejut, "HEEE?! HANAZONO SUZUKA?!"

"Yep," ujar Suzuka sambil duduk di samping Jin lagi, "_**Long time no see**_, Karin, _**my daughter**_,"

"Ba-Bagaimana bisa, _**kaa-san**_?" tanya Karin terkejut.

"O-_**Ojou-sama**_ ..." Yuuki _**speechless**_.

"Bisa saja, karena _**kaa-san**_ sudah memiliki DNA bumi, jadi pada saat bersama Kirihiko, _**kaa-san**_ pura-pura mati, padahal sebenarnya_** kaa-san**_ masuk ke cermin yang lupa dihilangkan oleh Yuuki," jelas Suzuka.

"E-Eh, i-itu ..." kini Yuuki gelagapan sendiri.

"_**Arigatou ne**_, Yuuki," ujar Suzuka, "Sebagai hadiahnya, besok kau dan Karin akan kami berdua tunangkan, dan Jin setuju, benar bukan?" tanya Suzuka pada Jin.

"Ohoho, begitulah," jawab Jin.

"Sekarang ... berciumanlah, kami akan tinggalkan kalian berdua kok. Ayo Jin, kita pergi, biarkan mereka berdua di sini," ujar Suzuka sambil menyeret Jin.

Sesudah kepergian Suzuka dan Jin, wajah Karin dan Yuuki bersemu merah bersamaan.

"_**Aishiteru**_, Karin," ujar Yuuki.

"_**Aishiteru mo**_, Yuuki," balas Karin.

Chu~

Jpret!

"Kikiki, aku tak menyangka mereka seromantis ini," ujar Suzuka yang bersembunyi di balik semak-semak bersama Jin.

"Kau juga mau Suzuka?" tanya Jin.

"Eh?" Suzuka menoleh dengan wajahnya yang langsung memerah mendengar pertanyaan Jin.

"Kalau kau mau, ayo, biarkanlah laut yang amat luas ini menjadi saksi bisu atas cinta kita yang terputus sekian lama," ujar Jin.

"..." sementara Suzuka hanya menutup matanya ketika wajahnya merasakan hembusan napas dari Jin.

Chu~

Yup, kini mereka sudah gembira dan bahagia, karena pada dasarnya harapan mereka sudah benar-benar tercapai.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**The real owari~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Mind to review, minna-sama?**_


End file.
